


Well Enough Alone

by geekinlikeaboss



Category: Aladdin: The Animated Series, Disney - Fandom, Mozenrath - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Fluff, Kinks, M/M, Sex, Sexual Inexperience, abundant sexual experience, dub-con, enemies falling in love, fuck buddies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 82,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2508380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekinlikeaboss/pseuds/geekinlikeaboss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mozenrath must fall back on his old nemesis to avoid becoming a slave, he finds himself for the first time letting someone into his life. Aladdin wasn't expecting it any more than him, but he can't bring himself to let the sorcerer flounder. And poor Jasmine, caught in the middle between two men falls into deeper things than anyone could have predicted. </p><p>WARNING: There is some dub-con in the first few chapters. I am in no way advocating how relationships between characters are going to go down either in this chapter or in future chapters.</p><p>EDIT 10/27/14: Formatting updated for an easier read!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Encounters

He sniffed at the dilapidating hovel surrounding them, curling his lip over the slovenly kept home. “You must be so proud of yourself.” He cast a long glance over his shoulder. “Social climbing all the way to the top of the hierarchy just so you don’t have to bed down with fleas.”

Aladdin crossed his arms, not rising to Mozenrath’s bait. “I’m not here to play games with you, Mozenrath. What do you want?”

The sorcerer ignored him momentarily. This was not an interaction he had been looking forward to. In fact if he’d had his druthers, he would have picked someone at random. But the catalysts for the spell were far more ubiquitous.

_A strong, emotional connection._

Fortunately, it did not specify the context of the connection.

And hate could often prove far more resonant to spell craft than love. Especially when one is incapable of the latter.

Aladdin shuffled from foot to foot, becoming impatient. “Look I’m not one of your mamlucks. I’m not going to stand here and wait on you.” He turned to walk away, back to his palace and his princess.

“I am in need of your assistance.”

The street rat turned hero and now sultan, paused in the stair well. “Yeah I got that much.” He didn’t come back though. “I only turned up here because I know you would have been a problem otherwise. I don’t have time for this sort of nonsense anymore Mozenrath. I have a kingdom to run.” He said it in a world weary tone. Despite only having been settled onto the throne for a few years, the general opinion of his people was that their new sultan was doing well.

What none of them could know was just how much it was costing him.

Mozenrath on the other hand credited himself with being far more observant. Even in the dim light of dusk he could see circles under Aladdin’s eyes, a certain change to the set of his mouth that was more like a grimace than the cocksure smile that had been. Aladdin was becoming more sultan than hero, and he did not welcome the shift. “And how would you like to win an ally for your kingdom?” he waited for Aladdin to slowly look back at him, giving the sorcerer his attention. “An ally who might deter more powerful enemies from attacking.”

“What are you talking about? You can’t really expect me to believe you want to make nice now.”

“Perhaps I misspoke.” Mozenrath admitted. “But still, one less nemesis to be concerned over. One less problem on your brow.” He tapped his chin. “A neutral stalemate, if nothing else then.”

Aladdin finally took a few steps forward. “What is it you want Mozenrath?”

The young wizard smiled, a sharp coiling of his lips that screamed predator. If Aladdin was willing to bargain, then things must be far worse than he’d heard. After all, while his heroic days might have kept threats at bay, a sultan couldn’t be expected to traipse off into the desert to fight every little meddlesome problem that arose.

And the Agrabah guards were making for ineffectual substitutes.

“It just so happens you have something I require, loath as I am to admit it. An ingredient to an old enchantment which must be renewed. Give this to me, and I will swear to leave your kingdom and provinces entirely unmolested. Not to mention I’ll no longer hold any petty grievances against you and your friends.” Mozenrath straightened up, feeling as though it was a very generous offer. “Or any future kin. Quite useful if you’re trying to produce a little half breed spawn for the throne.”

Aladdin stiffened as though insulted. _How did he know about that?_ They hadn’t even told Genie yet! “You will keep your hands off…”

“Calm down, Aladdin! I have no intention of harming your little brats. Assuming you ever manage to have any.” He couldn’t resist adding. “All I’m asking is a simple favor.”

The former hero still looked dubious, but then again that was to be expected. “What exactly is it you want from me?”

Mozenrath sucked in air through gritted teeth. “Your cum. Not to put too fine a point on it.”

Dead silence followed.

Aladdin blinked twice rapidly. “Are you…is this some sort of a joke?”

Mozenrath rolled his eyes with an air of distaste. “I assure you I find nothing funny about this.”

“That is…” Aladdin shook his head, the cogs in his brain trying to catch up and process. “Do I even want to know why?”

“Not likely, but if you insist.”

“You just asked for my cum! Yes I insist!” Aladdin spat out, still not believing what was happening.

Another scoff. “It is a long and dull tale, so excuse me if I stick to the basics of it. My mother originally intended to marry me off in an arrangement for powerful allies. She did not trust that I would be submissive to her intentions, and she was right about that by the by. So she took precautions to ensure I wouldn’t have a choice.” Mozenrath explained, editing out the parts he did not want to relate to his foe. “If someone…releases inside my body…”

“Wait? You mean you’re asking me to…!”

“Yes, Aladdin. I realize you don’t get points for intelligence but do try and keep up.” He adjusted his mantle. “And don’t interrupt me. It’s annoying enough having to do this directly.”

“Oh well excuse me for being an inconvenience.”

“You are not excused.” Mozenrath snapped. “What it amounts to is this. If someone, that being the person my mother selected, were to release inside my body, it would bind me to them until their death.”

“What exactly do you mean by ‘bind you’?” Aladdin caught on, still glaring at Mozenrath with strong suspicion. “Do you mean you would have to obey?” Mozenrath looked extremely displeased. Which of course told Aladdin exactly what he’d wanted to know. “You would, wouldn’t you.” Surprisingly enough, he didn’t seem pleased by the revelation. “That’s… disgusting.”

“I did not ask for your opinion.”

“Your mother was just willing to sell you out like that? To be someone’s…” Aladdin seemed to have trouble saying it.

“Servant, Aladdin. And don’t act so saintly. Or is it someone else I’m thinking of who waited till their third wish to free the slave of the lamp?”

Aladdin balked and looked shamefaced. “And just where did you learn that from?”

“I make it a point to keep myself very well informed about my enemies.”

“Okay fine. So what does any of this have to do with me?”

Mozenrath sighed. “The man my dear mother intended to give me to was Destaine.”

Aladdin’s brow furrowed, and just as suddenly rose. “Oh.” His expression changed from one of distrust to pity. The full weight of the implication dawned on him and she felt a horrible revulsion in his gut. “Oh.”

“Don’t.” Mozenrath quashed it immediately. “I do not have the time or the patience for your misplaced sympathy. Just a few minutes of your time and we never have to lay eyes on one another again. Agrabah becomes safe from my power and you have one less threat to contend with.”

The sultan of Agrabah looked severely uncomfortable. “He raped you.”

The dark man drew himself up to his full height, steadying. “Yes. And I turned him into an undead servant. So the point is moot.”

“No it’s not. You told me when we first met he was like a father to you.”

“Apparently sarcasm is lost on you. I was bound to him from the day I set foot in the Citadel. Once I realize it was a spell and not just fear, I began unraveling how it was done. It took me twenty years to do so, but in the end I succeeded.”

“How? You said the spell bound you to obey until death.”

“Is undead counted as life, Aladdin?” Mozenrath gave a dark smirk. “It’s a concept known as Schrodinger’s…never mind. It’s beyond your intelligence. All that matters is I broke the enchantment for the sake of my independance. And now, I need it again, ironically for the same reason.”

Aladdin gave Mozenrath a look of disparaging significance. “You can’t ask that of me. You can’t ask that of anyone. Why would you ask that of anyone?” he held out his hands, demanding explanation. When Mozenrath did not seem willing to elaborate, he swallowed hard and looked out of the fallen wall that served as a window. “No. No you can’t pull that. You can’t ask something like this and just expect for me not to…”

“My mother intends to sell me off again.”

Aladdin, all gods save him, said the first thing that came to mind. “What in the hell is wrong with your mother?”

Mozenrath shrugged. “She is Evil Incarnate.”

It took Aladdin a few seconds to realize he was being literal. “Mirage. Your mother…is Mirage?” Mozenrath nodded as if it meant little, but Aladdin was floored. “Dare I even ask who your father is?”

“You can ask. But I’ve been trying to get that answer for years so good luck.”

“How can she sell you off? You’re a grown man. She can’t just auction you off!”

“As I understand it that is exactly what she intends to do. Mirage isn’t exactly what you would call a doting parental figure. She wants power. And she will use any means at her disposal to achieve it.” Mozenrath thumbed the window sill and frowned at the dust caked on his fingers.

“Okay _now_ I believe she’s your mother.”

“Amusing.” The sorcerer growled out. “I am her means, Aladdin. She doesn’t care who wins. And I promise you she will choose someone who, as she puts it ‘can keep me under heel’.” His face was lined with anger. But his eyes held a shadow of something Aladdin could only describe as fear. “I will not be a slave again, Aladdin. Not for men like these.”

“And you’d rather put yourself in slavery to _me_?”

Mozenrath gave him a long, speculative glance. “Would you make a slave of me? Hero?”

Aladdin grimaced, but he already knew the potential of the situation. “I wouldn’t let you run free. You’re too dangerous. You’ve hurt too many people. Even if you became an ally, I’m not stupid, Mozenrath. You can’t be trusted.”

Mozenrath couldn’t help a wry chuckle. “Well well, the street rat turns politician.” He shook his head with a laugh. “What would it taken then? What would I have to pay you Aladdin, to get what I want?” The implication was not a subtle one. The suggestion that Mozenrath was somehow negotiating Aladdin’s price like a common whore didn’t sit well with the hero. But of course Mozenrath looked pleased to set himself in position of control.

The younger man began to pace, thinking to himself. This was not something he wanted to do. Not by a long shot. But Aladdin wasn’t so dense as people thought. His own moral compass was disgusted by the idea of someone selling off their own child into sexual slavery. And the realization that it would happen to someone not just once, but twice! He couldn’t sit by and just idly let that happen, not matter who it was happening too.

But he was not ignorant of the political implications.

Mozenrath. Lord of the Land of the Black Sand. Sorcerer of the Citadel. Quite possibly the most powerful master of the arcane he had ever run across. And to be fair, Aladdin had run into quite a few. A known threat to the peace and stability of the Seven Deserts. A known threat to Agrabah for several years. He was dangerous no matter how you saw it.

And this was a chance to bring him down, albeit in a very unorthodox fashion.

“This is a lot to take in.” Aladdin said almost in a rehearsed manner. And it was. More than once he had watched his wife take the same tone during council meetings. “I wouldn’t want to make any rushed decisions. Not with something this important.”

“I do not have time to banter about with this, Aladdin.” Mozenrath said, the edge of nervousness coming into his voice. “I do not know when, but I don’t doubt it will be soon. Mirage doesn’t hesitate when she decides on a course of action.”

Aladdin could see the twitch of anxiousness on Mozenrath’s face. The cool, confident aura was perhaps not so steady as it used to be. And for all his posturing, now that Aladdin had a moment to be more aware, he could see the sorcerer’s foot tapping nervously against the wooden flooring. His fingers drummed on his elbow as he tried not to look as irate as he felt.

That more than anything else convinced him this was not a trick.

 _Still…_ “Do you have anywhere you can hide for a few days? Somewhere away from the Citadel?”

Mozenrath seemed confused by the question. “I have somewhere yes. A retreat of sorts.”

Aladdin waved at him dismissively. It wasn’t a gesture of his own, but something he’d gotten in the habit of doing with ambassadors and diplomats who were trading on his overindulgent nature. “Then go there. I need time to think this over.”

“You…how dare you! I won’t be ordered about by a street rat!” Mozenrath roared, building up into his own rage.

“Apparently you would!” Aladdin shot back, grabbing hold of the taller man’s mantle and jerking him close. “Don’t you get it Moze? If I do this, if we do this, I can’t just let you keep doing what you’ve always done. I can’t allow you to continue to be a threat. I’m not a fool! I’ve let too many enemies roam around for too long because I didn’t have the…the force to take them out.” He stood tall, for a moment seeming to meet the sorcerer eye to eye despite their difference in height. “I’ve remedied that. I hated doing it. But Abis Mal, Mechanicales, Amin…” He stopped. It had made him sick to his stomach when the execution papers were delivered to him. He had promised himself never to be the one to end someone’s life.

But running a kingdom wasn’t a game for hero’s to play. And so long as Aladdin sat on the throne, he had to do what was necessary for his country. A country he never wanted to have.

 _For your future children then._ How long had he and Jasmine been trying? Not that there was much time. Between sitting on the throne and letting Jasmine take on most of the real political work and trying to make himself more competent in a role he hadn’t been born to, there just wasn’t much time for romance.

And no heir made councilors edgy.

“It’s not so easy as you thought it would be.” Mozenrath’s voice was dour and mocking. “Or did you think an aging sultan would live forever?”

Aladdin gave the young wizard a dark scowl and released his clothing. “Get out. I’ll…I’ll contact you when I decide.”

Mozenrath did not take kindly to being dismissed out of hand. But there was very little he could do. Force was out of the question. As a child, he had been too young, too innocent to understand what was happening to him. The concept of consent belonged to his parents. But now, a grown man, at the very least it had to be willing.

Mozenrath was willing. Not thrilled, but willing.

Aladdin needed to be on the same page for this to even work.

The sorcerer drew his hand out and a blue flame appeared. It solidified and he summoned from his treasury two small rings. Nothing fancy. In all honesty it was only made from gold so that it could hold a spell. “Here.” He tossed it at Aladdin without ceremony. “I will wear its twin. When you make your decision, get outside of Agrabah’s borders and it will transport you to where I am hiding.”

“Yeah, sure.” Aladdin looked the ring over. “Because that doesn’t sound at all like a trap.”

“Of course it’s a trap, Aladdin.” Mozenrath said without a drop of insidious tone. “Just not for you.”

***

Patience had never been Mozenrath particular virtue. And it was exceptionally short when he was constantly aware that his fate lay in the hands of another.

He had left the Citadel within hours after his discussion with the street rat, leaving behind a few little surprises for anyone careless enough to pay the place a visit.

More specifically if Mirage or any of his potential ‘suitors’ were to show their face.

He had not gone directly to his hideaway. Magic often left traces, and it would be nothing for a powerful elemental such as she to track him simply by following his particular signature of magic. Mozenrath had loaded up a horse and rode off, traveling as far as Quirkistan before using a portal to flash between a few kingdoms. He doubled back, leaving his last magical signature somewhere out on a deserted island before bartering trade on a passing merchant ship and landing once more in Quirkistan, taking his steed to his secret little oasis.

He was somewhat pleased to know this exhausting effort would result in Mirage chasing shadows for the next few weeks in an attempt to locate her errant son.

 _Serves her right, attempting to sell me off like that._ Mozenrath couldn’t help but wonder briefly over what sort of price he had fetched before scoffing that whatever it was, it would obviously not be enough.

It was dusk on his fifth day of hiding when the ring on his finger began to warm.

Frankly, he had been starting to wonder if Aladdin would even bother showing. It would have been upsetting, being that his contingency plan was to hire a prostitute to accomplish this. That cut against his grain. The simple idea of some filthy, low born whore having control over him, even in theory, was loathsome. Granted, Aladdin had been a street rat, but now as both a renowned hero and sultan, it was somewhat less offensive.

Mozenrath walked out to the parapet and looked about the oasis. The spell was doing its work. If Aladdin was not here yet, he would be soon enough. A bluish-black portal began to swirl and open next to the belladonna in the garden. Aladdin walked through hesitantly, obviously expecting to be attacked the moment he exited. “If you thought I intended to kill you…” Mozenrath called out imperiously as Aladdin jerked to find where the voice had come from. “…then you were a fool to come.”

The street rat gave him a displeased scowl and shook his head. “I can still leave you know.”

“No, you can’t. Least wise not without a horse.” The portal closed and Aladdin looked much more uncomfortable. Mozenrath was not inclined to change this as he came down the stairs to meet the wayward hero. “Shall we get started?”

“Not yet. I still have some things I need to know.” Aladdin insisted, walking past Mozenrath and into the villa. Built around the small courtyard where Aladdin’s portal had landed, there was a plush garden full of strange and somewhat insidious looking plants. Outwardly the house did not look so different from the ones in Agrabah’s merchant district. Crushed mud and straw bricks with a limewash that gave the walls a fine white sheen were held in place by tall, smooth pillars of carved stone.

“Doesn’t look like your sort of place.” Aladdin said absently, looking at his surroundings as though he were trying to ensure a quick exit route.

“Precisely.” Mozenrath gestured about. “It’s the last place anyone would think to look for me. Not to mention I’ve ensured it to be deceptively well defended. To any passing caravan or trade group, this looks like any normal oasis. It just happens to have a nice little villa attached to it. It could belong to any minor sheik or reclusive, well off merchant. I have several spells to alert me if someone comes poking about. Not to mention…” he paused, wondering how much he shoulder give away. “Well…suffice to say you probably should not attempt to leave on your own, unless you enjoy being picked apart by teeth.”

Aladdin looked sick for a moment and winced. “Look, you said this whole thing would bind us together. What did you mean by that?”

Mozenrath had hoped to avoid some of the unneeded details. Frankly the less Aladdin knew about the parameters, the better. But if the hero was going to pry, he could measure his response. “The enchantment is mostly like a _geas_ , or a prohibition. Once you release within me, the connection is formed, and then fortified by a strong emotional outpour. As long as I continue to feel some strong emotion about you, anger, hatred, resentment, disgust, it will keep us bound.”

Aladdin ignored the jabs. “Okay but what does that mean? How will we be bound? What does the bond do?”

Mozenrath made a face. “I will not be capable of lying to you for one thing.”

Aladdin’s brow raised. “Oh really.” He could already see how that would be useful.

Which automatically put Mozenrath in a dour mood. “I won’t be capable of taking any direct action against you.”

“Wait, if that’s true, than how did you kill Destaine?” Aladdin brought up, not missing a thing.

Mozenrath seemed irritated. “Because I told you, I did not kill him. He is undead. The old vulture had some form of disease that would have killed him sure as sunrise, but it would have taken years to accomplish that way. By making him into a mamluck, technically not dead by the by, it might even be interpreted as me saving him from said fate. The _geas_ did not differentiate.”

“What’s to keep you from finding a similar loophole in this situation?” Aladdin pointed at the sorcerer, not trusting him for a minute.

“In all truth?” Mozenrath considered. “Nothing. Save for it is better you than anyone else.” He shrugged and began to walk into the dining room, throwing himself across a pile of pillows and looking lazy as a housecat. “I need you alive, Aladdin. If you die, the enchantment breaks, and Mirage will send her vile excuses for suitors back after me, or some other equally unpleasant notion.”

“What’s to stop Mirage from finding out who you bound to?”

“Nothing. But I have no intention of informing her. And I highly doubt even you are that foolish. Again, she would never suspect _you_ of all people. So it suits me well enough.” Mozenrath waved his hand and brought a bottle of wine to his fingers, pouring himself a glass.

Aladdin was watching his every move, doubt etched on his features. “Okay, fine. Let’s say for just a moment that I actually believe you. That I even agree to do what it is you want me to do.” He said, not bothering to hide just how unlikely this all felt. “What aren’t you telling me?” When Mozenrath managed to look slighted, Aladdin crossed his arm stubbornly. “Don’t try to con me, Moze. There’s always something else. Some trick you didn’t tell.”

Mozenrath shook his head. “There is nothing Aladdin. Only that I will keep my plans for conquest off Agrabah’s doorstep and away from your kin and friends.” He took a long sip. “Is that all you wanted to know?” he tried to sound bored as his foot began to move rhythmically against the floor.

“No. It isn’t.” Aladdin sighed, pressing his fingers to his temples. “Okay, this is what’s going to happen. I’m doing you the favor here. Not the other way around. I need some sort of guarantees…”

“Ah. So we finally come to the cost of doing business.” Mozenrath grinned. “What is your price Aladdin?”

The hero bristled, but forced calm on himself. “One, not just Agrabah is spared your little attacks. All our allies and trade partners are off your conquest list. That’s the entire Seven Deserts, plus Odiferous, The Valley of Thundra…”

“Well you just aren’t leaving my anywhere to relax are you?” Mozenrath groaned out but nodded. “Fine. Whatever. I’ll ensure to keep my magic away from your political needs.”

“Two, we don’t…spread this around.”

“Oh yes Aladdin. I thought I’d make a big announcement that we fucked.” The sorcerer slapped down his drink. “I told you, the more secret this is, the better. It protects the both of us.”

“Okay! Fine. And last, you have to stop by Agrabah for a legitimate alliance contract. Trade caravans have to go through the Black Sands unmolested. You have to turn over any significant magical items, which we will send Genie to collect…”

“That is outrageous! How do you expect me to defend myself when Mirage comes knocking? She won’t take this situation quietly I assure you!” Mozenrath protested angrily.

“I’m sure she won’t. But that’s not my problem. Deal with your mom yourself Mozenrath. These are the terms if you want this to happen.” Aladdin smiled with a glint of humor. “Never let it be said I was a cheap date.”

Mozenrath glowered darkly, his lip curling as though he might well want to bite the hero. He sucked on his cheeks, mulling it over before finally. “Alright. Alright, damn you. Whatever you wish. I have limited options at the moment.”

Aladdin nodded. “You can come to Agrabah tomorrow to sign the treaty. We can discuss when to…you know.”

“No.” Mozenrath shook his head. “I’m done waiting. If I set foot outside this protected oasis, Mirage could find me all too easily. We do this now or no deal.”

Aladdin suddenly seemed much more nervous. He hadn’t expected…he’d not had time to prepare anything. Fuck he hadn’t even expected to get this far. Half of what he’d argued as a payment had been a fleeting hope that Mozenrath wouldn’t take the bargain and he’d be spared having to explain any of this to Jasmine. “Now? As in now, now?”

Mozenrath groaned. “Yes. Now.” He stood up, his tall, lean body drawing towards the hero. “I will sign any treaty you push at me. I’ll forsake conquering the seven deserts. Any of these idiotic requests are a small price to pay.” _All things considered._ He knew the sort of men Mirage would pick for him. Fellow sorcerers of course, power hungry thugs who would follow his mother’s prerogative, keeping Mozenrath chained at their service.

Aladdin, at the very least, was not so ruthless.

Mozenrath lead Aladdin upstairs to the bedchambers. He saw the surprise on the hero’s face to see just how opulent they were, almost odalisque in status. Mozenrath pursed his lips irritably as Aladdin ran a finger across the sheer navy blue drapes. “If you’re done?” he said pointedly and nodded towards the bed.

“Oh.” Aladdin coughed. “Alright. Let’s just get this over with.” He turned his back to the sorcerer, undoing the sash and starting to undress.

Mozenrath did the same, partly to avoid having to look directly at Aladdin. But mostly, he did not want to let his expression betray his thoughts. _It is a simple exchange. A few minutes, a little pain, and it will be over. You can throw your triumph in Mirage’s face and let her deal with the fall out._ He imaged those other wizards would be less than thrilled, getting cheated out of a deal like this.

That warmed his resolve enough that Mozenrath smiled.

Clothing was tossed aside behind him. _Not that I have a maid or anything, street rat._ He rolled his eyes and turned back around to deliver a scathing retort on rudeness to the hero.

Aladdin turned at the same time and Mozenrath blinked.

“What?” Aladdin’s face furrowed in confusion. Mozenrath’s eyes had gone wide with surprise.

“Nothing.” The sorcerer snapped his head back around. He had not been expecting so…much. Mozenrath steadied himself and folded his cloths neatly before realizing Aladdin was giving him a similar look over.

Aladdin licked his bottom lip absently. Personal feelings aside, there was no denying just how lovely Mozenrath’s body was. His height defined his frame, giving the appearance of elegant grace when he moved. His pale skin made him seem almost ethereal in the dusky light, and when he sat back on the round bed, the shadows gave definition to the muscles hidden under his skin. Dark, intelligent eyes looked up at the hero expectantly and Aladdin realized he’d been too lost in thought when the plush lips spoke. “What?”

“I said, let’s get this over with.” Mozenrath repeated. “There is oil over there.” He said, nodding towards a counter with bathing jars.

When Aladdin came back, Mozenrath was facing the opposite wall, laying on his side with his leg hitched up. As if everything else wasn’t enough, it suddenly hit home what they were about to do. Aladdin gulped down his nerves, reminding himself of just what he was winning as he slid onto the firm mattress. Instinctively he reached out and took hold of Mozenrath’s smooth hip, lifting it higher.

“What are you doing?” The sorcerer complained, awkwardly shifting at the sudden warm touch.

“Getting you ready.” Aladdin answered and poured a generous amount of oil onto his fingers. Without hesitation he slipped his fingers down between the crevasse and couldn’t help a smirk when Mozenrath’s breath hitched. He moved his other hand along the small of Mozenrath’s back, sensing the nerves in coming off the sorcerer.

Mozenrath twitched in the grip. The hero’s fingers were smoothing over his spine in a patronizingly comforting fashion while his other hand was spreading the oil around the tight ring of muscles between his cheeks. He took a deep breath, but the nervousness hit him anyway. “Stop that. Just do your business and be done with it.” Mozenrath shrugged off the hand, turning further away so he wouldn’t even have to look at the hero.

“Geez. Fine.” Aladdin groused, grabbing hold on the hips with stronger hands and flipping Mozenrath onto his stomach.

“What in the nine hells?” The leaner man started to resist, but Aladdin pressed down onto him, moving the ass cheeks open. Mozenrath tensed and bit back any comments, lest Aladdin realize how stressed he was.

“You said get it over with. That’s what I’m doing.” Truthfully, he was getting tired of this attitude. If Mozenrath wanted to be such a bastard about this, well what else had he expected? Aladdin took the bottle and held Mozenrath’s ass open, dripping the cool liquid between the cheeks till it dripped on the mattress. He took his hand and greased himself up, handling his member till it began to stiffen.

When Mozenrath felt the demanding press up it against his hole, he realized what a poor idea it had been not to let the hero prepare him better. “Ala…”

Aladdin pressed his hips down.

Mozenrath had to push his face into the pillows not to scream. The lube helped. Thank the blessed gods the lube helped! But oh shit how it hurt! A burning sensation traveled through his asshole to his pelvis and he grit his teeth against it, fingers curling into the sheet fabric.

“You need to relax.” Aladdin said with a grunt as he pulled back out. Mozenrath gave a little gasp of relief, but it didn’t last. Aladdin was taking him at his word. He pulled Mozenrath’s hips towards him and before the sorcerer could protest, popped the head of his cock back in.

The burning stretch pressed forward again and Mozenrath shivered, trying to will control onto his body. He prided himself on his resilience to pain. But this was so different. Aladdin was just too big! _It hurts!_ He could not stop the mantra from entering his head. It echoed again and again as he heard a short grunt from Aladdin and realized the man as getting ready to push. _No no no no no!_

Mozenrath pushed himself up, popping the dick free as he twisted his hips to avoid any rentry. “I…I need a moment.” He gave as explanation, still not looking at the confused hero. “Just give me a moment.” He almost pleaded and tried to steady himself.

Aladdin blinked in confusion, his brow furrowed with worry. What had gone wrong? Isn’t this what Mozenrath had said he wanted? He watched the sorcerer carefully as the long limbs folded up and Mozenrath went and tucked his legs up under him, covering his face and trying so hard not to lose his composure. “Moze?” Aladdin reached to comfort the man.

Just as suddenly, the mood turned. Mozenrath grabbed Aladdin by the arm and flung him down to the bed. “I’ll do it myself.” He insisted and straddled the hero’s thighs with his own. He would power through this with sheer determination. He would will himself through the pain. Aladdin looked stunned enough that Mozenrath felt a little stronger and he raised his ass up, aiming himself to settle on the cock.

If not allowing himself to prepare has been a poor decision, this was an outright stupid one.

Aladdin strained and grunted as the head of his cock popped in. In the same moment he heard Mozenrath whimper and almost fall. “Moze…Moze don’t go so fast.” He started, genuinely not wanting to cause the man pain. “You’ll hurt yourself.”

“Do not tell me what to do!” His temper flared angrily and Mozenrath pushed his hips down.

This time he could not avoid the scream.

Aladdin had to adjust himself quickly and grab the sorcerer before his hips gave out and he ended up impaled. “Hold on! Just hold on.” He instructed, pushing his arms around the torso and slowly pulling his cock out. It had been such a pleasant, tight sheath. But Aladdin could not enjoy it if his partner was so resistant.

“Don’t! Don’t!” Mozenrath railed as soon as he was free of the cock and pushed Aladdin away. “You don’t understand! I have to do this! It doesn’t matter if it hurts. It always hurts!” he insisted as though it was nothing.

Aladdin stared back at him with stunned silence. _Of course._ He realized. “Moze…”

“Have I ever told you I despise it when you call me that?”

He ignored it. “Moze…have you ever done this so it felt good?” The return look said everything. “Have you ever even done it willingly?”

“I’m willing enough.”

“No you aren’t.” Aladdin sat up from the bed, taking a deep breath as his mind churned around the thought. “You never had to be, did you? With Destaine.”

“Do not say that name to me.”

Again, Mozenrath’s response told Aladdin more than the sorcerer had intended. “Fine. But I’m not him. I can’t just do this and make you hurt and pretend not to care.”

“Why should you care?” Came the voice full of forced emptiness. “Why should it even matter to you?”

“It probably shouldn’t.” Aladdin admitted candidly. “But I will not be the kind of guy who just takes without giving back.” He took hold of Mozenrath’s shoulder and gently, carefully asserted himself on top of the man. “We’re going to try again. Let me do this my way.”

Mozenrath grunted without comment, shrugging his answer. This needed to be accomplished regardless. How much worse could it be to just let Aladdin do what he wanted? Mozenrath took a deep breath and resolved to no pull away again.

Aladdin put a firm hand to the sorcerer’s chest, pushing him down to the bed. “Okay. Then just…let me.” He insisted. Mozenrath snapped his jaw shut, determined not to give way. As long as the end result was the same, it didn’t matter.

Aladdin licked his lips, and kissed the sorcerer.

Mozenrath balked as soon as the lips touched him. “What are you…?”

“Hush.”

“Don’t you dare!”

Aladdin pushed a hand around the back of Mozenrath’s head, curling his fingers in the soft locks. “Hush.” He ordered again and pressed his lips down. He adjusted his body, sliding his frame down so that they were pressed easily together. Something about the way Mozenrath had reacted to their fumbling spoke to him.

 _He doesn’t know anything._ Aladdin realized. _He doesn’t know how to. He’s just grasping in the dark trying not to care about it._ It didn’t make him pity Mozenrath. But it did make him feel that the sorcerer was not the person who needed to be in control of this situation. He kissed Mozenrath deeply, letting their mouths slowly open as the sorcerer seemed to be suffering from internal conflict. Slowly his mouth opened, and Aladdin slid his tongue in, warming it around Mozenrath’s with soft affection. He broke the kiss gently, looking down into the dark eyes of a very confused sorcerer. “Was that so bad?” he teased.

Mozenrath shrugged. But Aladdin had never seen the man look so unsure.

“Okay then.” He spoke in a gentle, encouraging tone and set his mouth to work on the long, pale neckline.

Mozenrath’s breath hitched and he arched as the warm mouth kissed over his throat. He formed the words to protest, but somehow they just didn’t want to come out. Aladdin’s mouth was firm and pressing, kissing down his throat with precision. A wet tongue flicked out, catching his tender skin by surprise and he gasped, unsure of what this was.

 _This wasn’t supposed to be like this._ He realized as Aladdin’s pressing found the dip of his shoulder and feasted on it. Mozenrath fidgeted under the attention, not sure how to take the little pleasurable firing of his nerves. “What are you doing?” he asked in a much quieter voice than he’d meant to.

“I said hush.” Aladdin spoke again, assuming the mantle of control with ease. To his surprise, Mozenrath bit his lip, sinking just a little further into it. Aladdin moved his hands down the leaner man’s torso, feeling over his sides and smiling when the sorcerer twitched at the tickle. “There ya go.” He encouraged and Mozenrath chuffed indignantly.

That lasted till Aladdin moved his fingers against the nipple. Mozenrath made a noise in the back of his throat and Aladdin sat back. “You like that?” he grinned and squeezed the pink bud between his thumb and index finger.

“Don’t mock me.” Mozenrath growled and then gasped as it was done again.

“I think you like it.” Aladdin continued, ignoring Mozenrath. “I think…” he explained as he squeezed tighter and didn’t release. “…you like it a lot.” He tugged at the tit and watched as Mozenrath slowly came undone. The sorcerer couldn’t seem to help how he moved towards it, turning his head and wincing at this strange new sensation. Aladdin felt a sudden grip inside of him. An excitement at seeing Mozenrath bow into his command with just the faintest amount of pleasure.

What else would Moze let him get away with?

Mozenrath’s hands gripped the pillow when Aladdin’s mouth opened on his nipple and swirled his tongue around it. “Don’t!” he hollered as his senses rapid fired and pleasure started to form. Aladdin’s hands took possession of him quickly, dragging Mozenrath under his body and using his own weight to press the man against the pillows.

“Moze if you argue again, I’ll cover your mouth.” Aladdin said, not sure where such a wicked idea had come from. Mozenrath looked just as shocked, but he also didn’t say anything. Aladdin brought his tongue back to the pink nipple and bit down just enough to let his teeth scrape along the sensitive bumps. The look on Mozenrath’s face was perfect.

 _This wasn’t supposed to be like this!_ The sorcerer panicked. He reached up to push Aladdin off him, but the second those white teeth bit down he found his fingers entangled in the hero’s back, rubbing up and down the tanned body. He whispered something, but if you’d have asked him what he said, Mozenrath wouldn’t have been able to tell you.

Aladdin felt almost like a predator himself. It was so strange, and yet deeply satisfying to look down and see the same evil sorcerer who had threatened him time and time again look so lost and needy. The hero slid his knee up to part Mozenrath’s legs, which spread willingly open. At the same moment, he felt something rising against his thigh. “Hello.” He muttered and reached down to grab the hardening cock.

Mozenrath made a bewildered noise from the back of his throat and tossed helplessly under Aladdin. He shot the hero an aggravated look, but it didn’t last as warm, calloused fingers gripped him down and began to stroke. “Fuck!” The young wizard let loose and writhed into it. “What are you doing? Oh fuck Aladdin what are you doing to me?” he almost begged.

“Do you like that?” Aladdin said with a playful air as he stroked, his tumb rolling around the sticky dew of precum forming.

“F-fuck…stop!” Mozenrath pleaded, not sure if he meant it.

Aladdin humphed and pulled back, trying to read the expression for what it was. “Do you want me to stop?” he asked softly, caressing the young wizard’s cheek. Mozenrath’s dark eyes regarded him with suspicion, but he clamped his lips shut and turned his head to the side. The hero smiled, satisfied with the answer. “Then what did I say I’d do if you argued again?” And with that he reached for the curtains surrounding the bed. He took hold of one and ripped it, shredding the fabric to an arms length and winding it between his fists.

Mozenrath opened his mouth to protest, but either didn’t manage it quickly enough or let himself be stopped by accepting the gag. He would never be able to explain to himself why. But when Aladdin tore off a second strip, Mozenrath crossed his wrists and let them be tied firmly above his head.

 _It’s easier like this._ The thought came unbidden to his mind as Aladdin again took hold of his dick and began to stroke it again. It was such a strange mixture of force and consideration. Aladdin was touching him with a sweet intensity he had never experienced. It was making him reacting this way, making him so pliant under the younger man.

And just when he found a little bit of will to resist, Aladdin would demand. It wasn’t angry or hateful. But the tone of their bodies slid so easily from a tease to an order. It was easier to obey the order rather than feel so adrift in this complicated entanglement. And now, with a gag in his mouth, he didn’t have to worry about asserting his resistance to this.

Aladdin began to tighten his grip along the dick, admiring how it curved up and seemed to thrust itself into his palm. He realized with a chuckle that it was Mozenrath, grinding his hips subconsciously into his pumping fist. “There ya go.” Aladdin grinned, kissing down Mozenrath’s cheek as the sorcerer whined in need. “You like this so much you can’t help yourself, can you Moze?”

Aladdin waited for some sort of furious response to being addressed like that. But it didn’t come. Mozenrath, on the other hand, was about to. His hips bucked up with direct, painstaking thrusts. He was panting behind the gag and hungry to release this tension growing between his thighs. The hero watched every reaction with an entranced fascination. The offhanded malignance in those eyes was fading into something less focused. Aladdin sped up the pace, jerking the hard dick up and down as he felt the twitch of it against his palm. “That’s it. Do you want to cum?” he asked softly.

Mozenrath used up his last bit of defiance by growling out and shaking.

“Okay then.” Aladdin removed his hand, leaving the swollen cock to fall flat on Mozenrath’s stomach, still arching painfully. He sat up, seeing the glisten of precum at the tip and couldn’t help a little laugh. Mozenrath writhed in the bed, not wanting to reveal his hunger and yet unable to hide it. “Funny, you seem like you want to cum, but you don’t seem willing to behave yourself.” He grabbed Mozenrath by the hips and pulled him down on the bed, handling the slim body easily. He ran his hands over the man’s frame, enjoying how the body surged with his touch while those eyes glared at him hatefully.

Aladdin was filled with a sudden urge to fuck the sorcerer till he broke from pleasure.

And he was still just enough of a hero to hold back.

Mozenrath made a sound of anger when he was flipped, pressing his stomach to the sheets as Aladdin tucked a pillow under his hips. “Since you want to misbehave yourself, I don’t see any reason you shouldn’t be punished.” He dared the word out again, provoking to see how the necromancer would act. He got what he was after. Mozenrath jerked away as best he could, struggling under Aladdin’s stronger grip. Aladdin took a firm hold, pressing Mozenrath’s torso down and pinning him. He moved his hand down against the ripe, round ass cheeks. The oil still coated them and it made them glisten appreciatively. Mozenrath didn’t have a stitch of hair on them. It was all tucked neatly in curls around his cock and pelvis.

So when Aladdin raised his hand and clapped it down, Mozenrath felt every stinging impulse of it.

Aladdin had to hold him down hard for the next blow. He wasn’t cracking away. Each strike was measured against the curve of Mozenrath’s ass, making the flesh jiggle appreciatively. He delivered one after the other, Mozenrath yelping with every spank against him. The smart sound of it echoed in the chambers and Mozenrath tried to avoid each one. “You don’t seem to understand.” He said in a chiding voice. He grabbed Mozenrath’s hips and hauled the man back onto his lap. “I told you I wouldn’t just let you get away with whatever you wanted. And if this is what it takes to keep you in line…” he trailed off, brought his hand up, and began to snap forward with damning force.

Mozenrath shrieked as it made hard contact, jarring his body into awareness. He was sinking. He could feel it. He should have railed and fought, but despite how sharp it stung, the spanking was creating waves of sensation through his. _I hate him. Oh gods I hate him!_ He thought as his hips jutted up to accept the blows. Each hit was sharper and more painful, forcing him to bob up and down. It drug his hard cock back and forth across Aladdin’s naked legs, the friction of it creating delicious pressure. He wanted release!

And yet he prayed it wouldn’t stop.

Aladdin continued until the ass was red as a pomegranate and Mozenrath had gone suspiciously quiet. “So that’s what it takes to settle you down.” He said, committing it to memory. Mozenrath moaned, only half hearing the tease. Aladdin reached under him and got a yelping mewling a he fondled the angry cock, sliding the oil up and down it. “Now will you behave if I let you cum?”

Mozenrath shivered to feel so taken in hand, his body aching for relief. Aladdin wasn’t so patient. He slapped the ass so hard that the sorcerer wailed and then grabbed Mozenrath’s sac, squeezing it to prevent him from shooting off. “I asked if you would behave?”

The necromancer nodded quickly. He felt as though he might burst!

Above the canopy of the bed there was a hook holding a potted fichus. Aladdin instructed the sorcerer up on his knees, taking hold of the bound wrists and slipping the fabric through the hook to hold the sorcerer in a half kneeling position. Aladdin settled in behind him, pressing himself close to the man’s back and wrapping his arms around Mozenrath’s chest. “Moze.” He whispered softly, stroking down the shaking chest. He took hold of the dick and kissed across the sorcerer’s spine.

Mozenrath gasped and pushed back, letting his pelvis guide its own action. Whatever doubts his mind had, his body brooked no resistance. It surged into the attention, craving something that had long been absent from his life. Aladdin soothed him carefully, making little shushing noises against his ear, kissing his neck, rubbing his ass cheeks and slapping them every now and again to keep him pushing.

It was becoming impossible to think.

Aladdin took pressed a finger between Mozenrath’s ass cheeks with deft precision. He had grown up learning to pick locks and pockets as a matter of survival. It wasn’t just talent, but a finely honed skill. And Mozenrath’s body was like a lock itself. The way he held himself, so careful and arrogant, everything bottled up where no one could get to it. Aladdin would never have guessed a little bit of domination and a quick spanking would make the necromancer all too compliant.

Aladdin had never left a lover wanting before in his life. He wasn’t about to start now.

He pressed two fingers to the tight pucker, rubbing liberal amounts of oil against it. He let Mozenrath’s undulations do the work, swirling his digits in as the man moved himself back and forth. Little by little they moved past the entry and Aladdin bit his lower lip at the tightness squeezing down on his fingers. Mozenrath’s moans became more ardent and Aladdin began to slide them in and out, stimulating the hole.

“There ya go. You’re doing so well.” He encouraged, taking hold of Mozenrath’s cock at the base and using it to guide him back onto the fingers. The sorcerer whined and shook, closing his eyes to everything and drowning in pleasure. “Good Moze.”

Mozenrath didn’t care anymore. But his body knew what he needed. Thought heavy lidded eyes he looked at Aladdin, wordlessly pleading.

“Okay.” Aladdin bunched three fingers together and gave him more. They crooked inside and drug against the inner walls, searching for what was needed to bring him joy. Aladdin could have just jerked Mozenrath off. But this would be better. It would make him experience the pleasures that could be had.

Mozenrath felt the sweet tension build to its peak and hollered out, white cum spurting from the tip of his cock and spilling to the sheets. He seized up beautifully as all desire poured out of him in rich spasms and then fell limp, relying on Aladdin to hold him tight.

Aladdin couldn’t help himself. “That was…beautiful.” He murmured with a note of surprise. Mozenrath shook his head, pleading some mercy from these taunts. “No. I mean it.” Aladdin insisted, pressing his fingers deep and forcing Mozenrath to feel an intense burst of pleasure. “You looked so beautiful Moze.”

Aladdin situated himself as he spread the white cheeks, looking at the glistening tightness. He stroked the underside of Mozenrath’s cock and watch the hole contract and expand responsively, every little wrinkle beckoning.

Mozenrath quivered deep in himself went he felt oil trickle down between his cheeks again. He felt the hard, heavy press of the cock up against him and started to shake. He wanted to say something, anything. But he was grateful for the gag. It kept him from doing something stupid.

“Relax your body.” Aladdin said smartly. “Relax, there ya go.” Always that little encouraging phrase of comfort. He moved his hands along his cock, steadying it as he began to press down. It was amazing to watch as the asshole engulfed the head of his dick, pulling it in as Mozenrath tensed and made a guttural plea in the back of his throat. “Shush.” Aladdin said breathlessly, the warmth encasing him. “Oh fuck. Moze.” He gasped and pushed.

Slowly, carefully he filled up the tight channel, stretching it open for himself. Mozenrath’s breath shuddered as he took it in, hearing Aladdin groan to feel that squeeze bare down on his cock. _He likes it_. The thought had never occurred to him before. That someone might actually get enjoyment out of this. That someone might find him enjoyable.

Then the fat head of the cock pushed against something, and electricity surged through him. He jolted forward and Aladdin gripped down on his hips as Mozenrath threw him a look of desperate panic. It didn’t hurt this time. Oh it aches, but it was a strength gripping down in his body that was far from undesirable.

“Shush. It’s okay.” Aladdin promised with a smile. “We just found your good parts.” He angled his own hips and began to thrust in time, making sure he hit the same point over and over again. Mozenrath began bucking in time with him, setting the rhythm at a beautiful pace. Sparks snapped in his mind and everything sunk into a beautiful haze of heat inside him.

If he could have spoken, he would have screamed for it never to stop.

“Oh Moze, Moze you’re doing so good.” Aladdin grunted out, his cock searching deeper every time. Mozenrath spread his thighs open wider, moving his hips in circles, becoming more accustomed to the sensation of it. He was one long moan now, each smart connection of pelvis and ass making the sorcerer warble prettily. “You’re doing so well. Moze don’t stop.”

It might have sounded foolish. To coddle him like this when Mozenrath had been nothing less than a prick during their entire association. But Aladdin couldn’t bring himself to be cruel. It wasn’t in his nature to be mean or unforgiving. And there was something so appealing about watching Mozenrath fall apart on him like this. Gently, Aladdin lifted the lolling head, looking into dark eyes full of nothing but lust. No malice. No hatred or anger or callous arrogance.

Just passion.

And it was magnificent.

Mozenrath fell to the bed as Aladdin released his hands, lifting his hips and pounding forward. A scream tore through the gag as Mozenrath clawed at the sheets, accepting every burning, aching thrust into his body. He wanted to holler out everything. He wanted to beg Aladdin why this felt so good. Every time the cock withdrew, it pulled against his prostate, and every time it thrust in, he was given the terribly delicious feeling of being full and aching all through his body.

Aladdin picked up the pace, the demanding press of his cock swelling the sorcerer open and exposing every bit of him. He would pop the cock out, leaving a writhing Mozenrath to whimper on the sheets as he took in the joy of seeing the pink opening squeeze shut once again. The moment it tightened, he would press forward, filling the sorcerer to the hilt and grabbing hold of his hips. One moment slamming in till he heard a heated noise push through the gag, the next rocking back and forth in slow, steady movements.

The hero could feel the pressure building in him. He’d been holding off, trying to make sure this felt good for both of them. “Moze I’m gonna cum.” He breathed out and heard a responding sound under him. He took in the sight of it. His cock buried deep in Mozenrath’s lush asshole. The pale sorcerer wriggling under him. Those arrogant eyes looked so unprotected against him.

It was stroking his ego just as heartily as his dick.

Aladdin grit his teeth and took his pleasure now, reveling in the intense wails coming from his partner. When it climbed to its peak inside of him, he plunged in deep and hard, howling out as the jizz burst into the sore wizard’s body.

Mozenrath seized up as the heat pushed deep into him. His eyes flew open and he could feel power, raw and teeming with overpowering will push into his veins. Somewhere, the educated part of his brain took over and he knew the enchantment was activating. It had happened once before in his life. But it had not felt like this!

The heat was too intense, too stimulating, and as Aladdin gave a few more dark and heaving thrusts, Mozenrath lost his cum on the sheets under him again, his sweat soaked hair clinging to his cheek.

Aladdin did not withdraw, but pulled Mozenrath close to him. He made little noises of comfort, stroking down the pale body. Mozenrath couldn’t resist. He was far too exhausted. And the warmth now encompassing him made his limbs feel drowsy. Aladdin removed the fabric gag gently, laughing a little as a thin trail of saliva dripped out and Mozenrath flushed with embarrassment. “That was…really good.” Aladdin admitted.

“What makes you think I care?” Mozenrath managed in a groggy tone. But he gasped again when those strong, supple hands took hold of his hips and Aladdin smoothly nudged his own dick in again. “Please!” Mozenrath moaned, unable to stop just how intense the stretch felt.

“Please what?” Aladdin growled in a playful tone. “Please stop? Or please more?” He gave a ragged thrust up and Mozenrath sucked in a hard breath.

“Please!” Was all he could manage in return.

Aladdin felt a sudden swell of guilt overcome him. “Okay. Okay.” He pulled back, letting Mozenrath go as the sorcerer used his last vestige of strength to move away to the end of the bed. He didn’t dare stand, he wasn’t sure he could! Aladdin sat up, licking his lips and coming to the chilling realization of what they’d done. What he’d done. “Mozenrath, are you okay?”

There was a pregnant silence followed by an unsteady. “Fine.”

That wouldn’t do at all, not after how wicked Aladdin had allowed himself to be. “Mozenrath, I want the truth.” Aladdin said in a hard voice. “I need to know…that you’re okay. I need to know how it felt.”

A new burning began in his chest. Mozenrath clamped down on his mouth, trying to hold back. But it wasn’t much good. The _geas_ would be sated one way or the other. And Aladdin was bound to find out. “It was good. Hard, and so good.” Mozenrath whispered, his hands balled into fists as he tried to process this insane feeling. “I…” he stopped himself and shook his head, not daring to move.

Aladdin reached out and put a hand on his shoulder, only to have it shrugged off. “Did you like it?” he asked.

“I’ve never been made to feel like that.”

The hero blinked in surprise, pulling himself to the edge of the bed to sit next to the sorcerer. Mozenrath was intentionally staring at the rug on the ground, his jaw set tight. “Never? Not even once?” Aladdin asked, trying to find a way to talk.

“I told you, the _geas_ binds me if someone cums in me. I can’t…couldn’t risk it.” Mozenrath started to stand up, the flopped back down gracelessly. His head was swimming with power and exhaustion. He clasped a hand to his forehead and groaned. “Sore.” He muttered.

Aladdin tried to grin sheepishly. “Yeah I…I got a little carried away.” He tried to meet the man’s eyes, but was being avoided. Mozenrath gave a dry noise and turned out, burying his face in the pillows.

Aladdin suddenly felt guilty. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean anything by it. But you seem to…well…” he picked a bottle of lotion and walked back over. “You seemed to like it.”

Mozenrath clutched his knees to his chest.

“And you were moaning and…shit! Moze you were so hard!”

A dark, hateful growl eclipsed everything.

Then it hit him. “You…you did like it. Didn’t you.” It was not a question. “Moze…”Aladdin smiled and pushed his fingers into Mozenrath’s dark hair.

“Don’t!” The sorcerer barked at him harshly, shoving the man’s affectionate touch away. He found the strength to stand and pulled himself out of the bed, searching for the hero’s clothing and flinging it at him. “We’re finished her. Done. Just…just send the treaty when you can.” He point blank refused to let himself be affected by this as he grabbed his trousers and shoved his way into them. Everything had gone wrong somewhere in the mix. His body was still reeling while his mind struggled with the concept of what he’d experienced.

Aladdin sat on the bed for a moment longer, watching the sorcerer get dressed. “Mozenrath, if I hurt you I can help.” He offered softly. “I mean you can use some lotion or salve to…”

“What part of get out do you not grasp!” The sorcerer barked, turning around to the shocked street rat. “It’s done! It’s finished! We’re bound. Now get out of my oasis!” he rammed his fingers back into the gauntlet and was half way to pointing it at Aladdin before he lost some of his willpower and took a step backwards. “Just leave.”

Aladdin frowned, his upper lip curling a little angrily. “Fine. Fine just be…however the hell you want to be.” He got dressed, not bothering with his shirt. “Just open the portal and I’m gone.”

The sorcerer gave a flick of his wrists and accommodated him, crossing his arms and refusing to look as though he cared. Aladdin shoved past him, putting on clothing as he went. Mozenrath waited till the vortex closed before he allowed himself to start shaking, his limbs finally losing their composure. He sank back to the bed, fingers accidentally moving through the cum he’d left on the sheets. He jerked back and flung his wrist about, trying to get rid of the stickiness.

“Fuck.”


	2. Come Up To My House

_It was worth it_. Mozenrath decided with a smug little grin as Mirage slashed her way into his library, green fire screeching from her claws.

“Where is he?” she roared out, the cattish yowl echoing behind her voice.

Mozenrath managed to bat his eyelashes with total innocence. “Why, to whom would you be referring, mommy dearest?”

The cat goddess rounded on him, her dark green eyes glaring at him full of fury. “Do not play coy with me you ungrateful whelp! I want to know where he is!”

Mozenrath gave a long suffering sigh and put down his book as though indulging her. “It would be a great deal of help if I at least had a name to go on.”

She growled deep in her throat. “I want to know what pathetic little whore you dragged up and mated with like the slut you are!” she snapped, her power flinging from her nails and destroying several valuable books.

Mozenrath managed a smile. “How is it, when I’m letting you drag me out like your bargaining chip, I am a dutiful son. But the moment I take my own initiative, I become a slut?” Mirage hauled back as though she was going to strike him next, but Mozenrath was faster. He gripped her wrist, sending his own power lashing through her’s. “Did I spoil your little plan, mother? So sorry.” He spat without a bit of sincerity. “Perhaps you should try having another child? You’re not _that_ old, yet.”

Mirage hissed and curled her lip. “And have to wait another twenty five years?”

Mozenrath’s face darkened. “Funny. I don’t remember you waiting that long with me.”

Mirage gave a positively sickening smile. “That was a special case.” She jerked her claw from him and crossed her arms in a rather affluent manner. “Well? Where is he then?”

“I see no reason to divulge anything to you.” Mozenrath scoffed. “You’ll just go off and kill him and I’ll be right back where I was. I have no intention of being a pawn for your power plays. Not now, not ever. Go bury your shit in the sand.” He waved her off.

Mirage’s ears lay flat against the back of her head, but she soothed it with a conniving smile. “Sweet boy. Don’t you realize what this could mean for you? Some of the most powerful sorcerers in the world. Vying for your attention. Wooing you.”

“A fuck does not a wooing make.” Mozenrath snapped back, turning his back on her. “You’ve lost, Mirage. Go find some other means to power.” He shoved off, settling back into his chair. He could feel her dark eyes calculating her responses, waiting to see how she might get revenge on him.

“Fine. Be that way.” She tossed her straight hair back over her shoulder. “But I deeply hope you don’t care for whomever you’ve taken to bed. They might have some tragic accident befalls them.” Mirage grinned with vindictive intent. “Wouldn’t that just be inconvenient?”

He pointedly ignored her until her could feel the release of her magical signature from the room. Mozenrath couldn’t resist a sigh of relief. He had expected much worse. And actually that made him quite nervous. Mirage should have torn around for hours, ranting and raving at him. What had made her pull back like that?

Of course it might have something to do with the sorcerers who had shown up, each one of them sincerely believing that the son of Evil Incarnate would be an easy conquest. But with the security of the bond behind him, his powers were much more solidly based, and the new patrol of mamlucks he’d added was proof of it.

 _But then, what else does she have planned?_ Mirage never just gave up. Not if there was even a chance she could defeat him. Mozenrath stood and paced through the library, absently selecting books off the shelves he needed to mark for later. There was always the possibility she intended to send more trouble his way.

Most were threats he could deal with on his own. He knew his mother’s tricks and could easily defend himself against firecats and illusions. Mozenrath chuckled with wry confidence, sitting back in his chair to continue with his readings.

The glint of the ring caught his attention, and he scowled fiercely, commanding himself not to think on it.

Mozenrath had already caught himself fiddling with the small gold circle more than once in the past two weeks. Absently touching it like a comforting charm. Staring at it before he tried to go to bed. Every time his mind would start to flit back to that night and he would fling himself from such thoughts, finding any mundane task to keep his head out of it.

He tried not to think of calloused hands touching him, exploring him, opening him.

Mozenrath grunted irritably, turning the page to read on the formulation of aether in remote areas.

He tried not to think of lips on his mouth, his neck, his nipple. Lips that whispered things in his ear and encouraged his every move.

Mozenrath realized he was rubbing the ring, licking his lips as his mind lingered. He growled hatefully at himself and stood up, determined not to let it go further. _It was an exchange_. He told himself strictly. It was done and over with. Both parties received what was needed. There was no reason to go over it again and again. Mozenrath began looking through the potions cabinets, realizing just how badly they needed organized. He had gotten into the bad habit of just shoving things in there without paying attention to arrangement.

He spent the rest of his day sorting through the bottles and vials, successfully keeping his mind occupied till well into the evening. It wasn’t until he finally drug himself up to bed, when Mozenrath had nothing to do but stare at the ceiling and feel the cold of the sheets that it got bad for him.

That pissed him off. It was one thing to simply let the deal stand as it was meant to be. Mozenrath could have signed the treaties and gotten on with his life, tossing the night behind him like so much refuse. Now, he was just waiting to see if he would be summoned.

Mozenrath despised being _summoned_.

But he despised this stasis even more.

He tossed and turned in the bed for a few hours before giving up on the idea of sleep and wandering to the lab. He could preoccupy his mind there easily. Mozenrath began shifting through the tables full of papers in dead languages and old sigils. There was a letter with the royal seal of Agrabah on the fold. He scowled and tossed it to the side. There was a restlessness discontent in him tonight that made his brain feel overly functional. His thought process was disjointed, something that was quite unusual for Mozenrath. He was usually so focused when it came to his magic.

Something was off. And it made him upset to not know what it was.

It was close to dawn when he finally tossed the papers aside and decided to think on the ring. It was a simple solution. All he had to do was go back to the oasis. Aladdin would eventually come, he had left the connection between the two open in case there was some emergency need to make contact, and he could demand to know why no treaty had been sent.

Of course, that meant he would actually have to stand face to face with the street rat again. Something he had intentionally been putting off.

 _It does not make a difference._ Mozenrath convinced himself. After all, surely Aladdin’s beloved wife would wonder where her errant husband and the kingdoms sultan had gotten off to. All the hero had stated by note was that he would send the papers along in due course. Due course had passed at least a week ago.

With a snide look on his face, Mozenrath rubbed his fingers along the circle, focusing his mind on the oasis hideaway. Power hummed through the ring and he knew the message was being received. With a flip of his gloved hand, Mozenrath drew open the portal and stepped through, depositing himself in the small courtyard. He stalked about inside, selected a bottle of good red wine, and proceeded to drink most of it.

When Aladdin didn’t appear by dawn, he found himself miffed.

By dusk the next day, Mozenrath had gone from miffed to irritated.

And by dawn the next morning he was outright furious. _How dare he keep me waiting like this!_ Mozenrath frowned and knocked back the rest of the wine. It wasn’t as though he could go traipsing through Agrabah looking for the street rat.

To be fair, it made sense. Mozenrath, neutral ally or not, would not be a welcome site in Agrabah. So Aladdin had given him the request through his letter that he was not to set foot within the city boundaries until the hero was sure that this had not been some elaborate trick. The little hideaway would make for a good enough waypoint if they had to conduct business.

Mozenrath was tapping his fingernails impatiently against the carved wooden table. He debated just leaving, but it would do him little good. It wasn’t as though Aladdin wouldn’t know where to find him. But if Mirage should be hanging about, hoping to catch a glimpse of who might have stolen her victory, Aladdin showing up at the Citadel would be a dead giveaway. But this incessant waiting was doing nothing to improve his disposition. He touched the ring again and used the preexisting magical spell to strengthen the connection. If Aladdin didn’t feel the heat from it by now…

The sorcerer gasped as the ring on his own finger seared and burnt his skin. _Right…the geas_. He couldn’t actively harm the street rat. Even so much as a burnt finger would count. Absently he shoved the finger in his lips to sooth the burn.

A fluxuation in the aether of the oasis snapped him to attention and Mozenrath rose, seeing Aladdin step from the portal onto the garden once more. “Took you long enough.”

“Excuse me for breathing.” Aladdin shot back quickly.

And there it was. Just as they had been. Mozenrath almost felt relieved.

“I have other people I have to work with, you know.” Aladdin continued, brushing past Mozenrath and into the villa. The sorcerer flinched at the contact of their arm but brought himself back to center as he realized the hero had not even noticed it. “I guess you wanted the treaty.” He took the scrolls from a satchel and brought them to the table, smoothing the paper out.

“Yes. Finally.” Mozenrath walked forward, grabbing up the scrolls so he could look at them closely. It was most of what he expected. A promise to forswear retaliation against the alliance of the Seven Desert Kingdoms. _Annoying but the seven deserts aren’t the world now are they._ A promise to no longer accost trader routes and caravans. _Which I only did to keep the mamlucks busy._ Swearing to no longer raid graveyards for corpses. _So no more mamlucks_. And of course, handing over any powerful magical reliquaries he might have.

Mozenrath hoped he could count on Aladdin lack of arcane knowledge. He opened his mouth to protest, only to see the hero give a shake of the head. “This is not a negotiation, Mozenrath. I’ve got bigger problems than you at the moment. Just sign it and we can go.”

The sorcerer glowered hatefully. “You expect me to ignore the blatant favoritism here. We may be bonded Aladdin, but your use of that leaves much to be desired.” He turned the contact back, tossing it at him as if it were trash. “You’re leaving me with nothing!”

“I’m leaving you with your freedom!” Aladdin said back sharply. “Do you have any idea what the council wanted me to do with you? If they’d gotten their way, your head would be on the chopping block by now! I had to convince them not to send mercenaries to the Citadel!”

“And how did you manage that, I wonder?” Mozenrath said, ignoring how his neck itched at the thought.

Aladdin made a face. Actually, it hadn’t been him who finally talked the council down. Jasmine had stepped in, placating the riled up nobles. It hadn’t been easy, but Mozenrath’s lack of activity for the last year or so had gone a long way to helping. After all, warring kingdoms had made peace before. Would it be so strange for this to become an alliance of convenience? Jasmine had argued it so elegantly, her smile and calm demeanor making them men grumble, but accede.

Of course the second the council was dismissed and he was left alone with his wife, Jasmine had turned to Aladdin with a worried face and asked if he was sure of what he was doing.

At the very least, he needed to go back with the treaty signed. It would be better if he could get Mozenrath to turn over his arcane power sources.

“Just sign the damn thing.” Aladdin rubbed his temples, flopping down against a chair.

“You can’t expect me to…”

Aladdin’s eyes were stone. “Yes, I can.I can make you. But I don’t want to have to.”

Mozenrath felt a jerk of fear in his chest. “You would dare…”

“You said this bond gives me control over you. I don’t want it to come to that but I’m not going to sit here and play old roles with you.” Aladdin explained irritably. “I will order you to sign.”

Mozenrath settled. “Oh. You meant…” and he shut his mouth. It was humiliating enough to have made the assumption.

“Of course. What did you think I meant?” It dawned on him half way through the sentence and Aladdin sat up straight. “I…you think I would.” He grimaced. “I wouldn’t do that.”

Mozenrath’s dark eyes stared at him with uncertainty. He was not entirely sure how to predict things from this point. He had avoided thinking on their night for a while now. So it was a strange and unexpected thing to have it come barreling back into his consciousness. Aladdin. Aladdin who had been patient with him. Aladdin who had made sure that it was not so bad as it could have been.

The hero frowned. “I told you last time. I won’t touch you again. I won’t ever force you.”

Mozenrath didn’t realize it, but he was fiddling with the ring. “You also said you wouldn’t come back.” His voice lowered, trepidation lacing the edges of his tone.

Aladdin’s face softened. “Did you want me to come back?”

“No!” Mozenrath barked and turned away, cursing himself internally. “Just give me a damn quill.” He snapped and took one from an ink pot near the table. He signed his name with a flourish and flung them at Aladdin carelessly. “We’re done here.” He said, longing to find the relief solitude brought.

Aladdin rolled his eyes and stuffed the papers into the satchel again. “Yeah, we are.” He took a few steps towards the parapet, than sighed. “Are you going to open a portal for me or not?”

Mozenrath felt something drop into the pit of his stomach as he gestured, the swirling vortex opening. “Fine.” He growled out, letting the hero walk towards it. “Just get out.” He turned with a swirl of his cape, not giving a glance backwards. _Done_. He mused to himself as he walked up the stairs. It was over and done with. He no longer had to concern himself with the street rat. He could return to the Citadel and…

Mozenrath glanced around the villa. Suddenly he didn’t feel quite like going back to the dark tower. There was not anything terribly pressing at the moment. No spells or incantations which needed looked after. The mamlucks would keep anyone out till he left orders, and what did it matter if a few caravans got caught in the interim.

He wandered down the hall, glancing into the bedroom where he could still see the torn fabric of the canopy. The makeshift gag was lying on the bed, one side of it drooping off the side. Mozenrath swallowed hard. The whole room was filthy with thoughts he’d pushed down. But he walked in.

The bindings were hanging on the hook of the canopy. The sheets still tangled in the same position as when they’d parted ways. Before Mozenrath knew what he was doing he had crossed the room and laid a hand on the coiled fabric, breathing hard through his nose. He licked his lips as he picked up the gag in both hands and his mouth opened.

Mozenrath threw the gag down on the bed and shook himself out of it. It was foolish. Idiotic! To even let himself think about it with some air of desire was nothing less than maudlin. He raised the power in his gauntlet to send himself back to his Citadel.

He took another look at the knotted fabric and let the power die out. He grabbed hold of it and shoved the knot of it into his mouth forcefully, wrapping the two ends around his cheeks and tying it hard behind his head. For a moment, Mozenrath closed his eyes and let his body revel in what he had just done. His teeth bore down into the fabric and the sorcerer swallowed with difficulty, tasting dust and cotton.

His thighs were tensing up and he could feel that little bolt of heightened sensitivity go through him for only the second time in his life. Mozenrath unsnapped his mantle and tossed the cape aside, lying down on the soft pillows. His dark eyes gazed up at the hook and he let his mind wander to where it had avoided going for too long.

Mozenrath pulled up the hem of his top and undid the red sash, sliding a hand down his pelvis and burning red to realize how hard he was quickly becoming. No buildup this time. No slow, determined hands caressing his body and forcing excitement into him. He took the sash and wrapped it around his wrists, doing his best with limited ability. It didn’t matter if it wasn’t tight. It was enough. Mozenrath groaned behind the gag and his head fell back to the pillows. He let everything go quiet as his fingers slid past the thick curls of public hair and took hold of his twitching dick.

He had never done this before. But he remembered easily enough what the street rat had done. _Fuck you, Aladdin. For showing me this!_ Hatred burned in him and yet it made the connection of his palm to the dick even sweeter. His thighs tightened with the raw emotion and Mozenrath began to stroke himself with a firm grip.

A low, pained groan echoed out in the room. Mozenrath closed his eyes and let himself go. He could make any noise he wanted. He didn’t have to hold back right now. There was no one here to listen to him. He spread his thighs open as much as he could within the confines of the trousers and whimpered at the way his cock arched upwards, straining towards his grip.

 _Release. I need release!_ He thought fleetingly. Mozenrath began to pump his hand up and down quickly, wriggling back and forth in the bed as though he could not handle the sensation of it. He arched up hungrily, letting the warmth pool in his pelvis again. It wasn’t enough. Not by a long shot. But it would have to be.

Mozenrath whined. He could feel the heat waiting just behind the tip. As his fingers slid up, he touched the tip and flushed with humiliation as he realized the wet precum was already there. There was nothing to linger over here. No warm tongue to tease over his body and make him wait. No wry, rough words making him hate and hunger at the same moment.

_Cum like he’s here watching you._

He needed more, but there was no way of achieving it.

Everything seized and Mozenrath screamed behind the gag, everything came out, and he closed his eyes as the tension flooded out of his body. He went limp on the mattress and groaned, his tongue flicking out to touch the gag. Slowly he withdrew his hands and winced to see them covered in cooling jizz. He was disgusted with himself, how he had let himself go to this. What he had let himself think in the moment of needing to cum?

 _And out of what? Pique?_ Mozenrath sat up, starting to untie the gag.

His eyes widened, his face fell. The sorcerer started to tremble.

And slowly, Mozenrath turned his head to the figure standing in the doorway.

Aladdin took two steps inside, his teeth scraping along his low lips. His deep brown eyes watching Mozenrath’s every move. He looked the disheveled wizard over, from his loose trousers dipping precariously low over the pelvis, to the tangled bed hair he now sported. Mozenrath, for his part, couldn’t move. He just sat there, caught in the act, flushing across his cheeks from orgasm and humility.

Aladdin gave a very small smile, and said in a soft voice. “Turn over, Moze.”

But Mozenrath did not move. He felt frozen like a deer caught in a hunters sights. He on the bed, still half tied, his mind going blank. Should he fight? Here? Now? He wouldn’t stand a chance!

Aladdin came closer. “Mozenrath.” He said in a soft but firm tone. “Turn over.”

Slowly, with an unnerved air, Mozenrath shifted the weight on his hips and turned his chest towards the mattress, laying flat on his stomach. _What are you doing? You fool what are you…?_ He jumped as Aladdin’s hand touched his wrists, taking hold of the sash and tightening it. Another hand lay on the small of his back, easing him down as Aladdin took the fabric gag and tied it off.

Panic leapt into his throat as those same rough hands gripped the hem of his trousers and slid them down, exposing his pale ass cheeks. Aladdin’s palm caressed the delicate curve of them, his fingers slipping down between the crease to stroke the tightness hidden there. Mozenrath shook and began breathing hard. What was going to happen? What would Aladdin do, catching him like this?

The hero lifted his arm and brought it down hard across the sorcerer’s ass.

Mozenrath jolted and yelped, the sound muffled by the fabric. Aladdin did it again. Again. Again. Each time cracking his palm down so hard it left a red imprint on the cheek. Mozenrath began jerking back and forth in time with the blows, sharp little whimpers escaping. How long had Aladdin been standing there? How much had he seen?

  1. Mozenrath shrieked when a blow caught the underside of his ass where cheek met thigh and a stinging pain shot through him. Aladdin didn’t halt, didn’t pause, but rather just kept going. The sorcerer couldn’t help it. Before he knew what he was doing he had raised his hips, presenting an easier target for the hits to fall on.



Aladdin saw it, and chuckled. “Do you like this?” He muttered and Mozenrath felt a little thrill go through him. “Good.”

Which of course automatically made him despise the street rat more. How dare he attempted such discipline! How dare that low born bastard even think he could stand there and take such advantage of the situation! Mozenrath felt a burning fury rankle in his gut as he found some will to try to resist.

Aladdin quashed it in a heartbeat. The moment the necromancer tried to rise, he took hold of Mozenrath by the scruff of the neck and pressed his down, holding him to the pillows. He began to bring down his hand in quick succession. Mozenrath screamed into his gag. It hurt so bad! So why did he lean back into it? Why did he accept the blows like blessings?

When Aladdin was satisfied by the red color of the cheeks, he paused for a moment, rubbing his hands over the curve of that sweet ass. Mozenrath whimpered, his soreness making his skin feel like it was on fire. But his twitching just seemed to make Aladdin smile. The street rat brought his fingers between Mozenrath’s thighs, handling the heavy sac as the sorcerer moaned out hotly. He felt the half flaccid cock and tsked. “Moze…do you want to do this? Do you want me to…?”

Mozenrath whined. He pulled forward, trying to wriggle his way out of the hero’s grip, but Aladdin it only made Aladdin’s grip tug on his sac, weakening his resolve. A jolt of pleasure followed the move and he whimpered, nodding. Aladdin kissed the back of his neck and nodded. He didn’t handle Mozenrath brutishly, but he used his own weight to press down, pushing Mozenrath’s body into the bed, making it hard for him to move at all, much less escape. Already the sorcerer could feel the hard, fat cock sliding along the inside of his thighs and he felt a tremor push along his body with the memory of how it had been so deep in him.

“Settle down.” Aladdin whispered in Mozenrath’s ear and began kissing down his back. “Did you want this? Or was there some other reason you tried to sneak up here?” he teased and his fingers traveled down, splitting the ass cheeks as they went. He found the tightness and began to probe it firmly, making Mozenrath shake. “You looked amazing like that. Writhing on the bed, hot and bothered and gagged.”

Mozenrath flushed, not even wanting to think about it.

“But a little lonely, to be honest.” Aladdin took hold of the oil and let it pour generously as he held the cheeks open, making sure the yellowish liquid coated the tight hole. Mozenrath made a sound in his throat and began to pant in anticipation. “And a little unsatisfied. This is what you wanted, isn’t it?” Aladdin opted against patience and inserted two fingers, ignoring the way it made the paler man yelped at the sudden ache.

Oh it hurt a little. But it was nothing compared to the easy way Aladdin found his prostate and began to stroke it. Mozenrath lifted his ass up, presenting like a cat in heat. He didn’t want to think of how humiliating this was. Much less how foolish he must look. He sighed into the gag, letting the wild stretch of it blind him to the consequences.

“There ya go.” Aladdin reassured him as the cock started to twitch to life, slowly hardening againunder his pelvis. Aladdin sat up, grabbing hold of Mozenrath’s all too compliant body and lifting his arms. “Like before.” He instructed, lifting the man’s bound arms onto the hook and tying them securely. “There is just something about having you strung up like this…” he lead off, giving a sheepish grin. “You look so good, Moze.”

Mozenrath groaned with despair and turned his head away, refusing to look Aladdin in the eyes. _Please don’t tease! Not like this!_ He would have begged. But it didn’t stop his body from reacting. If anything, Aladdin’s words just seem to arouse him more. Which made everything so much worse. Aladdin put two hands on the sorcerers thighs and spread them open, making Mozenrath squirm as he tried to keep himself closed. He didn’t want to know what the hero had planned for him when he had suggested they ‘play’.

But one way or the other, he was going to find out.

To his surprise, Aladdin lay down on the bed and wriggled under him, making Mozenrath straddle his hips comfortably. Their cocks were now pressed together, Aladdin’s almost fully hard while Mozenrath’s own was rubbing against it eagerly. “Now you can watch.” Aladdin teased and slid his fingers back to their work. Mozenrath tossed on the hook, not sure if he was trying to get away or push himself onto it. Aladdin had more control though. He slapped the necromancer’s thigh hard. “Settle. Let me take care of you.”

The warmth behind those words shocked him still. Aladdin’s fingers were deft and perfect and plunged in, finding him again and manipulating the slutty gland. Mozenrath sounded almost feminine as he ground his hips into it, losing himself in the moment. He was starting to sweat in the heat of the day, his skin taking on a pretty, wet sheen as Aladdin toyed with him. The hero adjusted his position a little, reaching his arm around for better movement, and began ramming it up against the prostate.

Mozenrath went wild.

He screamed out, twisting in his bonds as he was finger fucked hard. Aladdin chuckled gleefully, rubbing the man’s pale thighs to help steady him. “You look so hungry, Moze. Are you that desperate to cum?” he grinned playfully and Mozenrath shook his head in shame. “Yes you are. I can see it. And you look so hot like this…fuck Moze.” Aladdin ground his hips up, rubbing their slicked up dicks together.

Aladdin was being slow with himself, taking time to let his own desire build. Mozenrath on the other hand was chasing orgasm like a cheetah hunts a gazelle. As the hero took hold of their cocks, stroking them in time, his fingers kept forcing their way in. The sorcerer’s body was caught, unable to choose between the intense stimulation on both ends. He swung back and forth, either bucking his hole against the fingers and grinding up into the hand on his cock. Either way it felt good. Either way he was damning himself to it.

“That’s it, go on make yourself feel good.” Aladdin encouraged, watching him toss and turn in the lushness of it. He pushed his hands over the cock, stroking it, handling it beautifully. “Show me what you like. Show me how to make you cum.”

Mozenrath looked down and their eyes connected. A screaming, beautiful seizing of his body ran through him like a knife though hot butter and echoed out of his throat as a wet sob. Aladdin watched, transfixed to see the sorcerer broken down again for him. He didn’t want to miss a moment of it. He jerked their dicks together, letting the hard friction of their engorged flesh help him do the work. He rammed his fingers in as quick as he could, being sure to pound against the prostate and force the pleasure in to Mozenrath whether he could take it or not.

Aladdin had never known just how magnificent a helpless scream could sound until that moment. Or just how powerful it could make you feel. Mozenrath’s cum shot out and splattered crudely on his chest, the sorcerer giving a short spasm as his muscle finally gave out and he went limp in the bonds. Aladdin bit his lower lip and drew his fingers through the white, sticky mess, fascinated by the texture of it.

Mozenrath hung there, straddling the hero, his body exposed like a raw nerve. He swallowed hard, his throat sore from screaming like that. He tried to lift himself up, but he didn’t have the strength. Energy had been tugged from his body by street rat hands. He didn’t want to admit it, but there was little choice. Mozenrath garbed something nonsensical into the gag and tugged at the sash, pleading for help.

Aladdin looked up at his partner. Slowly, an impish grin curved up in his handsome face. “I don’t think so.” He said and laid back, pulling his arms along the man’s hips and massaging them. “After all, you’ve still got to take care of something.”

Mozenrath made a weak, questioning noise and quickly realized what the sultan meant. Between his legs, Aladdin’s cock still stood, proud and dripping with precum. He groaned out and shook his head.

“It’s a choice.” Aladdin said firmly. “Now you can hang there all night and protest, or you can take care of it. After all, you’re the one who got me hard. Teasing me like that, jerking yourself off when you thought no one was looking.” He tsked and slapped Mozenrath’s hip. “But we aren’t going anywhere until you make me cum. Understand?”

Mozenrath made a strained complaint through his gag, but it didn’t matter. Those brown eyes looked at him with amused determination. He lifted his head towards the ceiling to blink back tears. He wasn’t so far fallen yet that he would let Aladdin made him cry.

The hero heard the soft sniffing and rubbed the man’s thighs in soothing gestures. “Come on Moze. You’re always bragging how smart you are. You can figure this out I’m sure.” The hateful glare he got as a response told him just how much the young wizard despised him. _That’s probably not something that should get me as turned on as it does._ Aladdin smirked at his own realization and shook his head. “Come on Moze. Did I do such a bad job that you don’t want to?”

Mozenrath screamed angrily and gasped as his cock was seized and held tight. Aladdin wasn’t hurting him though, just reaffirming who was in control of this. Mozenrath felt that anger turn into a desperate surge through his veins and whimpered meekly. _Fine. Fine!_ He grunted out and tried to think on what to do. _Maybe if I can…_

Aladdin watched as the sorcerer tried valiantly to hoist himself forward and slide the rigid dick back between his ass cheeks. He tried to lift himself up, shifting the position of his hips and pushing his body up, but he just didn’t have the leverage. Mozenrath shot a glance at Aladdin, almost pleading for help, but the fucking street rat just shook his head. This was all on him. If he wanted relief, he’d have to make it happen himself.

Mozenrath fell back into his hung, kneeling position, swallowing and trying to figure out what to do. He wriggled, moving his balance to his feet and pushing up so that he could at least take some of the pressure off his strung up arms. In an effort to stabilize himself, his thighs squeezed together, trapping Aladdin’s cock between them and stroking it up.

Aladdin gasped and grunted, closing his eyes at the squeeze.

The sorcerer caught the emotion and gulped, sliding down and doing it again. Aladdin breathed out raggedly. _Like this?_ Mozenrath whimpered, maneuvering himself to rock back and forth on his haunches, stroking the hard dick between his thighs.

“Fuck!” Aladdin shouted out, tossing his head back to the pillows.

Mozenrath blushed bright red, his eyes opened in surprise and fascination. He made a pleading noise and nodded toward the side table where the oil lay.

Aladdin chuckled. “See. I knew you were smart.” He teased and trickled the oil down over his dick.

Mozenrath groaned out, but he couldn’t help how intriguing this was. Slowly, trying to find the rhythm of it, he began to slid his thighs up and down, watching as the cock head disappeared and them pushed up through them, shining with oil. He hadn’t gotten much of an opportunity to see it before. But he couldn’t deny how arousing it was to watch it like this.

The necromancer did not have much for a frame of reference, but he was sure this counted as a big dick. It was hot and heavy, the head of it firmly defined as he could attest when it had popped its way into his asshole. The shaft was thick and he remembered the way it had stretched him carefully open, unrelenting and yet pressing on every eager nerve in his body. Mozenrath gave an unwilling shudder of memory and began to bob up and down faster.

Aladdin groaned and moved his hips in time with the strokes. He was taking his own pleasure in watching Mozenrath do this. It was sort of charming to see the man put so much effort into pleasing someone he hated. Aladdin moved his hands up and down the long legs, encouraging Mozenrath’s pace. Not that he hated the sorcerer. It might sound strange, given what the guy had done to him. But he just didn’t. He didn’t like him most of the time. But hate always seemed a step too far for the hero.

Right now though, he wasn’t entirely sure what he could define this as. It was really hard to dislike someone when their sliding your dick against their thighs. _Amazing, white, strong thighs._ Aladdin hummed, chewing his bottom lip as he looked at them. Mozenrath’s torso was masculine with strong, lean lines with beautiful musculature under the skin. But for the first time Aladdin noticed that his hips were smooth and feminine, moving down into a round, supple ass and gorgeous thighs. Mozenrath squeezed his dick up and down with them, working hard to make the man cum so he could be allowed a moments rest.

Aladdin was having trouble deciding if the sorcerer would get one. This felt stunning! His cock was so hard and swollen, reddening at the tip. Part of him wanted to lift up that ass and spear it till Mozenrath came again just so he could listen to those aching, pleading noises from deep in the sorcerer’s throat. Another part of him didn’t want to move, for fear of losing the image of the sorcerer’s red, flushed face and tied up body as he jerked Aladdin off.

Aladdin’s dick was going to make that decision for him. It didn’t want to wait. Aladdin moaned out and his hips lifted, pushing his cock up hard as he felt the tension burst in his dick and cum shooting out.

Mozenrath jumped as the first spurt of cum squeezed out, squishing between his thighs and splattering onto his pelvis. He made a little noise of shock, realizing just what’s he’d done. Just what he’d let himself do as he watched Aladdin’s cock twitch and the hole squirt white heat onto him again.

 _Mirage was right._ Mozenrath whimpered and steeled himself, a coldness expanding in his chest. He closed his eyes tightly and grimaced behind the gag. Suddenly everything felt…wrong. So horribly wrong.

Aladdin gasped, taking a full breath of air after the orgasm slowly died back down. He took a few moments, letting the sweet ache of release come down till he felt real again. “Moze.” He whispered softly. “Fuck Moze that was…” he looked up and frowned. Mozenrath looked…upset. He was staring down at Aladdin’s chest, breathing hard. His eyes were wide and looked on the verge of tears as he shook and clenched his fists tight above him. “Moze?” Aladdin said cautiously, reaching up to comfort him.

Dark eyes shot up and molten fury glared back at him.

“Easy.” Aladdin said as though coaxing an angry animal. With gentle hands he undid the sash, letting Mozenrath have a controlled fall to the bed. The sorcerer turned on him, pushing himself up with the obvious intention to attack. Just as quickly, he made a warbling groan and crashed back down. “Little bit sore?” Aladdin laughed and was rewarded with a sad pout. He reached up, moving his hands gently around to untie the gag and let the sorcerers mouth free. “Just stay there.” He instructed and walked back to the cosmetics table, searching and sniffing the bottles till he found what he was after.

Mozenrath glared at him but couldn’t find the strength to protest when Aladdin took his arm and poured lotion on it. “What are you doing?” he said stiffly.

“Your arms are sore. Probably a little numb from being tied up for so long.” Aladdin mentioned casually, pulling the arm into his lap. “Just relax.”

Mozenrath hissed when Aladdin squeezed down on the limb, a sharp, tingling feeling encasing the flesh. He hadn’t realized it, but his arms had fallen asleep. It was drastically uncomfortable to let Aladdin touch them. But as the hero massaged them and bent them to and fro, forcing the muscles to warm up, a more pleasant feeling overtook them.

“Why are you doing this?” Mozenrath groused, not looking up.

“Because it needs to be done.” Aladdin answered. “You can’t play games like this if you don’t follow the rules.”

“You think this is a game?” The sorcerer spat out angrily, feeling his gut burn. “You think it’s a fucking game to trap me in here and make me do this…perverted…twisted…!”

To his surprise, Aladdin laughed. Hard. “Right. Right I _make_ you do this.” Aladdin held up Mozenrath’s right hand. “Or has it entirely escaped your noticed that you’re wearing the gauntlet?”

Mozenrath’s eyes went wide. _You could have stopped this at any time._ He realized sickly and jerked his wrist from Aladdin’s grip. He had forgotten. The first time he had needed to accomplish something. But now? What excuse did he have? He looked back and the indulgent smile on the hero’s face made everything so much worse. The rage boiled over and he saw red.

Aladdin yelled out when Mozenrath flung himself at the hero full force, both of them crashing down to the floor. “Moze! What the hell are you…?”

“Hurt me!” Mozenrath screamed in his face, holding Aladdin down.

The hero blinked vapidly. “You…what?”

The expression went from one of hate to one of pleading. “Hurt me.” He begged, his hands gripping down to bruising on Aladdin’s arms. “Just…please.”

Aladdin smacked his lips, swallowing down his confusion. He pulled his arms for the sorcerers grip. The man was on top of him, pressing him down, attacking him. _And he’s begging me to hurt him_? Aladdin reached up and instinctively seized Mozenrath by the scruff of his neck. The responsive whimper spoke volumes. He hesitated, then went with it and slapped Mozenrath across the face.

Mozenrath gasped in shock, and looked back breathlessly.

Aladdin did it again, and this time heard a pitched moan.

“Please.” Mozenrath said shortly.

Aladdin moved to strike him again and stopped, taking in the sight of Mozenrath. Eyes closed, face tensed and prepared for the blow. He was trembling weakly, utterly willing to bare the force of it if it would give him this. _He has no idea what he’s getting into. He’s just chasing the high._ Aladdin brought his hand down softly, touching Mozenrath like he was petting a kitten. “No.”

“W-what?”

It was the first little breaking, the stammer of pleading confusion that told Aladdin so much. He held Mozenrath firmly, pushing him off and lifting him so that than man’s back was pressed to the floor. Aladdin slid his hands down the sides of Mozenrath’s face, letting his thumb catch on the plush lower lip.

Mozenrath couldn’t think. Not like this. He felt pinned there, even though Aladdin was supporting his own weight. Those brown eyes just held him like that, as if trying to decide what to do. Mozenrath licked his lips and spread his thighs open. _Please. Make me stop thinking again._ He willed silently. He didn’t care what happened, so long as the doubt stopped. The hero bent forward and removed his clothing, yanking off his tabard and shirt and finally leaving Mozenrath entirely exposed under him.

Aladdin bent forward, groaning out hard when Mozenrath’s fingers closed around his back and scratched down eagerly. “I want you.” He growled out in the sorcerer’s ear and drank in the whimpering moan. “And if this is what you need, then that’s what I can give you.” He grabbed the man’s knees, hitching Mozenrath’s hips high and opening his ass cheeks.

“Yes.” Mozenrath whimpered out, closing his eyes and deciding subconsciously to ignore what he had just let slip through. He couldn’t live with himself if he acknowledged it. It was better this way. Simpler.

But Aladdin just could not let it be easy.

“But I won’t hurt you. Not like that. I won’t make you feel like you deserve it.” Aladdin promised and let his fingers tease the ring. “We can play, if you want to play. But right now…just this.”

His fingers pushed in first, making the tunnel give. Mozenrath wailed and closed his eyes. He didn’t care anymore. Aladdin could do anything he wanted and in this moment, Mozenrath would let him. A third finger pushed deep, and the hero pulled them open, making the wet entry stretch for him. Mozenrath let out a series of warbling groans, feeling the hole open. He shoved his gloved hand in his mouth and bit down as Aladdin started to finger his ass.

Aladdin paid attention to the way his fingers were squeezed. He crooked them around, making concentric circles in the tunnel and moving back and forth till he felt the tension start to ease. He needed to open enough to fit inside. Mozenrath had begged to be hurt. But he didn’t know what that meant. And Aladdin couldn’t make himself hurt a man who didn’t know what sort of pain he wanted.

As the walls gave a little and the pressure on his fingers ease, Aladdin handled his cock and lined it up. He took one last look into those dark, wanton eyes, searching for a shred of doubt. There was so much there, intermingled with fear and lust and insecurity. Aladdin arched into the warmth of the tunnel and his cock popped in.

Maybe it was just the ego boost, Aladdin started fucking him slowly.

Every pounding thrust made Mozenrath call out the most perverted noises. The squelching, moist sounds from between them echoed out and he felt good. Instinct took hold and Mozenrath let his body move where it wanted, wriggling himself down onto the penetration. Aladdin grabbed his hips and angled them, his dick dragging forcefully over the tender gland inside. Mozenrath offered no resistance. This was what he wanted. It was so much simpler to ignore everything when his body was too busy getting fucked out to think straight.

Aladdin growled in his ear and began licking the sorcerers neck, scraping his teeth along the tenderness. Mozenrath threw his arms around the hero, pulling him in. He wordlessly pleaded for it, shaking and trembling as the ache spread through him. “Moze.” Aladdin groaned out, his hips pummeling forward so hard he could feel the smack on his thighs. He grabbed the man by the waist and popped free, jerking him to one side.

The sorcerer knew he was being turned over and accepted it, arching his hips up as his face was pressed down. He wriggled, his ass rolling back and forth, inviting the penetration. He didn’t even care if he came anymore. This wasn’t about that. All he had to do was let Aladdin use him, let the driving intensity of a fat dick bang him into mindless bliss. That was all that mattered right now.

Everything else went away and Mozenrath sobbed hotly as he was pushed open, impaled by the hero’s girth. Aladdin grabbed his hips and pulled Mozenrath back onto him, gripping down so hard that the sorcerer whined in pain. But he didn’t try to stop the street rat. He didn’t want to. “Fuck! Moze! Fuck!” Aladdin roared out, his own need building. He grabbed Mozenrath by the hair and shoved him back down, mounting him hard and fast and needy. The responding wail was worth the little bit of guilt he felt. _Still…_ “Moze, do you want to cum?” he asked, feeling the half rigid cock bobbing between the sorcerers thighs.

Mozenrath whined in a high, needy tone and his fingers clawed the rug as Aladdin began to handle his cock. The hero started giving short, hard pumps into him, drawing back out carefully before slamming in full force. Mozenrath yelped with each one, the pumping causing him to stroke in and out of Aladdin’s hand. Every rushing need was quickly pooling in his body and he finally moaned out when he felt the shiver of Aladdin’s body and the wet heat rush into him. Aladdin let himself thrust a few more times, jerking Mozenrath off till he felt cum spill under the man as well.

Mozenrath help back the scream in favor of a gasp sunk into it, and let his body finally go quiet.

There was a few minutes where they just lay there next to one another, unspeaking, just letting their breath catch up. Mozenrath started to move first. He reached back and touched his ass, turning his face away from Aladdin when he felt the cool cum dripping out of him. Warm arms pulled him in closer and the hero just held him. It was such a strange even that Mozenrath almost could comprehend that he had started crying.

“Mozenrath?” Aladdin said softly. The necromancer shook his head in a defiant no. No pity. No sympathy. He didn’t want it. He couldn’t handle it. Aladdin bit his lower lip and held back. He just let the sorcerer sink against him, slowly stroking the pale back, trying to sooth him. “Okay. We’re going to the bed.” He instructed and picked up Mozenrath effortlessly in his arms and laid him on the bed, settling down behind him.

Aladdin was starting to feel drowsy. It was equal parts amazing and exhausting, to be doing this with Mozenrath. It felt so taboo, and yet so perfect. It reminded him a lot of their fight. It followed the same patterns. The antagonism against one another, the banter culminating in physical repercussions, it was so similar. Aladdin reached for Mozenrath’s hair, stroking it back and realizing that the sorcerer had gone reticent somewhere between the floor and the bed, splayed out comfortably on the mattress. The man closed his eyes and nodded off silently, as if he would rather sleep than deal with these new emotions.

Aladdin couldn’t help but smile, looking down at the placid face. But the smile became a frown when he saw the little tear trails down his cheeks.Guilt swam over him. Had he been so rough? He hadn’t meant to hurt Mozenrath, but when the necromancer had looked down at him like that, beseeching the hero to do just that…

Aladdin bit his lip and groaned. It was so wrong, so bad. But it had made him want the sorcerer. He stroked down Mozenrath’s back, trying to see how asleep he was. His chest was falling up and down steadily, and when Aladdin shook him gently, his only response was a low moan. He sat up, adjusting his position and pulling the man’s pale cheeks apart. He touched it tenderly, trying to make sure he hadn’t injured Mozenrath unintentionally.

When he determined nothing there had been hurt, Aladdin sat back. There was a little bit of bruising from where he had gripped Mozenrath’s hips while they fucked. His ass cheeks were still a bit pink, but the man seemed no worse for wear.

_So then, why was he crying?_

Aladdin just lay there for a while, mulling things over in his mind. It had been foolish, but he was a riding the high of having watched his enemy cum from his attentions. He had gone back to Agrabah, honestly intending to send the documents along with Genie to gather the artifacts. He really had. But then the councilors had gotten in the way and he’d spent most of his time just settling them out before he could even proceed with having a treaty drawn up.

Ruling was not as simple as he had been promised. The sultan might sit on the throne, but it was the council who held it up. He could make decisions and laws and rulings, but they were just words until they had the backing of the people whose noble families either helped pay the thrones debts or provided an army of secured an alliance…

And then came telling Jasmine the truth of it all.

Which he hadn’t.

Aladdin closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. He was getting a headache just thinking about it.

The sun was setting. He realized he’d been lingering too long. Mozenrath was still asleep, and Aladdin somehow just did not want to have the awkward conversation it would take to wake him. At the same time, it felt wrong to try and just sneak out.

“Moze?” he asked, gently prodding the sorcerer. It took him a few times to get the man to rouse. “I…err…I need to…”

The sorcerer looked him up and down with a strange expression. “Oh.” Mozenrath turned away, moving to the edge of the bed. “Fine then.” He waved his hand, the portal materializing within the room.

“Look…do you want to talk about anything?” Aladdin offered, the tension in the room thick as molasses.

“What is there to talk about?” Mozenrath seemed to be pointedly refusing to face him, but rather occupied in finding his clothing. When he came across Aladdin’s pants he threw them over his shoulders.

Aladdin caught them. “You asked me to hurt you.”

Mozenrath hesitated in picking up his shirt. “So?”

“I just…I need to know…” _That I didn’t really hurt you._

“I asked you to hurt me. And you did.” Mozenrath spat back. “Why does there need to be more to it than that?”

Aladdin sighed and put his clothing on, trying to fix it so that he didn’t look too messed over. “I guess there doesn’t.” he agreed and picked up his satchel, checking to make sure the treaty was in place. He looked back once, taking in the sight of the half-dressed sorcerer ignoring him, before making a disappointed expression and disappearing through the vortex.

Mozenrath felt the magic dissipate and winced.


	3. Where The Heart Is

If the council was upset at Aladdin’s initiative in forming an alliance with Mozenrath, they were positively livid that he had gone to meet the sorcerer on his own.

Somehow, when Aladdin pictured being a sultan, getting politely yelled at had not come up.

But he sat there listening to it, Jasmine’s hand on his knee to keep him steady, and let his temper boil away behind his skin. Aladdin had never known he had a temper until he’d had to endure politics. But it really was enough to bring out the worst in anyone.

“What we are attempting to inform you of, Sultan Aladdin…” Said a portly, baritone spoken fellow. Dabhir always managed to speak in a tone that seemed to elocute both snide disrespect and formal recognition of him. He had a habit of twirling his beard when he was pretending to be civil. “…is that while your actions may have been well intentioned, you placed yourself under considerable danger as a Sultan. Your hands on approach to problem solving may have worked well enough in the past, but now that you sit upon the throne, such disregard for policy is entirely unacceptable.”

“And on top of this, arranging this treaty without our knowledge, well, it’s unthinkable!” This man was taller, but equally round, and often added his voice to Dabhir’s in the chambers. Jasmine had told him that he was distantly related to the royal family, and it gave him an inflated sense of importance, but very little in the way of original ideas. Masrur blustered a lot, often sputtering when he found something offensive.

He found a lot offensive. Especially if it flew in the face of royal protocol.

Aladdin sat forward, trying to present himself the way Jasmine had said. Sit up tall, never bow your chin, meet the eyes of everyone and no one. Remember, you are the sultan. Make them respect that, but don’t disrespect them. “The opportunity arose to rid Agrabah of one of our most formidable enemies. It was not the sort of thing you pass up.” Jasmine tapped a finger. He’d gotten too relaxed in his words. “I decided, in the best interests of my country…” he would _never_ get used to saying that. “…to take advantage of this. I anticipated the necessity of this venture, and it has already shown to be to our benefit. Another area secured for trade routes through Quirkistan and Odiferous. No more mamluck attacks on caravans and nomads. Not to mention an arsenal of magical power we can call upon if necessary.”

“All very excellent advantages, your majesty. No one is denying this.” Dabhir said in a placating tone as if speaking to a very small child. “However, the ferocity of the black sand borders also protected us from invasion along that route. It discouraged other kingdoms from encroaching too far in our territory.”

“At the cost of having a dangerous sorcerer on the loose.” Jasmine interjected and Aladdin saw the councilors bow their heads just a little out of deference to her. He admired her ability to command respect just by entering a room. But just once in a while it would be nice to actually have them take him seriously without having to get backup. “Far better to have such a valuable resource with us than against us.”

“Of course sultana.” Dabhir said, expanding his hands outward in a gesture of acceptance. “And of course such a matter deserves due consideration. But in choosing to do this on his own, while we respect our new sultan for showing such initiative…”

“His lack of respect for due procedures leaves much to be desired. If the sorcerer Mozenrath is to be considered among our allies, we must then allow him sovereignty over his cursed lands!” Masrur added with an angry pinkened face as the other men around the table murmured and nodded in agreement.

Aladdin felt his gut go sour. He hadn’t even considered that. You didn’t go making alliances with just any random despot for a reason. Mozenrath wasn’t just a thorn in Agrabah’s side, but the entire seven deserts. While respective kingdoms had to deal with him when he actively caused problems, on a political and international level, there was sort of a silent agreement to ignore the black sands existence. Just by forging this alliance, Agrabah had done the equivalent of agreeing that Mozenrath was a sultan in his own right.

Which of course put their other alliances at the risk of being displeased.

But still, he’d made this decision and it was his to defend. _Bit late to back out now anyhow._ Aladdin thought as he thumbed the ring on his finger. “At the end of the day, this treaty protects our fellow sultans as much as it does us. Part of what we included in the documents was safe guarantees that our sister nations would go unmolested.”

“A most wise consideration, assuming it holds.” Dabhir couldn’t resist bringing up.

“It will.” Aladdin said, hoping he sounded reassuring. Of course they couldn’t directly doubt his word as sultan. But Aladdin could see the exchanged looks of skepticism on the gathered councilors. They all wanted to demand proof. But one did not _demand_ things of a sultan. And he was not going to share with the world what had happened to obtain Mozenrath’s cooperation.

Or what had happened afterward.

Aladdin felt a squeeze from his wife which was code for _End the session_. He stood, Jasmine following just a moment behind him and the councilors clamoring to their feet. They said their brief, required good byes, managing to get out of there before one of the more irate councilors tried to corner them. “Well that was fun.” He growled out as soon as the royal couple got to their private apartments.

Jasmine gave him a sympathetic smile. “You’re getting better at holding them off. I only had to step in once today.”

Aladdin smiled, taking her hand and kissing the back of it lovingly. “Maybe one day they’ll actually stop waiting for me to materialize in a vest and fez.”

The princess sighed, giving him a warm hug as she tried to sooth her husband. “It isn’t easy I know. But you need to see just how well you are doing. Zahir and Ghazi support your treaty, if not the unintended result, and they’ve been talking to Fida from the trade guilds about setting up official routes. If Fida backs them on this, that means Bashshar from the merchants guild will comply to increase his profit. That’s one-third of the council on your side…”

Aladdin stared at her in amazement. “How do you keep that all straight in your head?”

Jasmine laughed lightly. “I grew up sitting in on these sessions. Everyone ignored me because I was a cute little child. They just thought of me as precocious. I don’t think anyone realized I was actually listening.” She gave a little smirk as she began removing layers of garb now attributed to her status as sultana. “Of course they figured it out when I started using what I’d heard to sway members to one side or the other, depending on what was needed.” Jasmine tapped her ears. “You have to learn to listen to what’s not being said.”

“Oh? And by that I’m assuming you heard something no one was saying?” he raised an eyebrow, impressed.

Jasmine nodded. “Most of the council agrees with Dabhir, but they don’t want to throw their weight behind him yet. Their waiting on the sides lines to see if this venture turns out to help us. Zahir and Ghazi are your best bet if you want some assurances. Fida and Bashshar will fall in line with them for the sake of money. You can probably win some credit with Yusef and Demissie if you promise them the opportunity to go through with their plans in Odiferous.”

“What plans in Odiferous?”

The princess roller her eyes. “They want to fund a venture to help export rare and exotic cheeses. But you know how secretive Uncouthma is about their family recipes. They think if you put in a good word with him, they might get their wish.”

Aladdin chuckled. “Well I can put in a good word at the very least. That’s half the council at least.”

“Don’t count them yet. Never count anything a politician says as a certainty. They didn’t get their seats on the council by being open, honest and forthright.”

“Then why do we even have them?”

“Because for the most part, their lies help Agrabah.” She admitted candidly. “It’s the cost of doing business. Dabhir’s family is from Getzistan, and he’s technically related to the royal family through marriage. Getzistan is one of our closest trade partners, so his interests are our interests. Masrur is one of the oldest families in Agrabah, and my uncle or something like that. He spent most of his life in the military under my father so he still has a lot of pull with the commanders.” Jasmine pulled out a pitcher of water and poured them each a drink. “I know it’s confusing and annoying and complicated. But you will get used to it after a while. You will learn who can be trusted based on how the situation moves to their benefit.”

Aladdin shook his head, still feeling lost. He’d only been on the throne a little over two years and this whole thing was making him feel entirely left behind. He was doing his best, applying himself to the lessons in an effort to instill years of education and breeding. Weeks spent trying to learn the schooled mannerisms that Jasmine had grown up with. It didn’t come easy. He was lucky his mother had at least taught him how to read and write. Frankly that had surprised his tutor to no end. But the reading being thrust on his now was on a much higher level.

He spent twice the hours in tutoring that he spent in court, which was another devastating round of people scrambling to establish the pecking order, and five times the amount spent in council, for which he was grateful that the councilors only met with him once every two weeks. Every spare second of Aladdin’s day was spent playing catch-up so he could fit in with the people who spent their lives looking down on what he was.

It was stressful, to say the least. “And what do you think?” Aladdin asked softly, looking up at the woman who was his support structure through out this.

“I think we can count on Zahir’s support if we just…”

“That isn’t what I’m asking about Jas.” Aladdin said with a little smile.

The sultana took a deep breath and squeezed his hand. “I think you had the best intentions. You always do. I also think no matter what you would have decided, someone on the council, likely Dabhir, would have found a way to make it seem a poor choice. The man has it out for you.” Jasmine admitted. “I’m not sure if this is a good choice, allying ourselves with Mozenrath could create a problem for us later. But it could also be a huge gain. We can’t afford to have so many people out there who hate us. It makes for an insecure kingdom. And sometimes it’s better to turn enemies into supporters. That being said…given that it’s Mozenrath…”

“You don’t think he’s trustworthy.” Aladdin observed.

“I know he isn’t. I just want to know what you have on him to make him suddenly secured.” Jasmine pointed out, giving Aladdin a look of pleading. She was as much in the dark as the council. Aladdin has gone out for a few hours and shown back up, going to the library and speaking to scribes about drawing up a charter. He then went to Jafar’s private tower, taking Iago with him to help decipher something from the magical books. He’s disappeared again for several hours, and when he came back he looked like there had been a scuffle. She could only assume that negotiations had gone downhill and there had been a fight, but Aladdin had pressed forward with the treaty.

So it had been a little bit of a shock when he returned with the documents, signed, sealed and delivered. Jasmine was proud of him, brokering the entire thing without word one from the council. Perhaps that was why he’d been so secretive about it. Perhaps Aladdin felt the need to prove himself. It made Jasmine terribly proud of him…

…but she also felt entirely out of the loop.

Aladdin sighed, touching the ring subconsciously. “I know. I’m sorry. It all just happened kind of fast and I…I needed to make the decision on my own, not drag it through council. It would have taken too long. And I didn’t want them muddying things up by making outlandish demands he wouldn’t have listening to anyway.” Jasmine nodded. Mozenrath could be so damn touchy. It was better to play it safe rather than fool the councilors into thinking he was something they could control.

“But how can we guarantee…”

“We can’t. We can’t guarantee anything about Mozenrath any more than we can with any other kingdom. But at least with him there isn’t as much subterfuge. If he’s going to attack us, it’s going to be out in the open. He could never resist the performance.” Aladdin chuckled. “But for what it’s worth, I think this deal is going to hold for a while at least. He needs back up, an ally of his own, weird as it seems. I guess a man like Mozenrath can’t be entirely without his own enemies.”

“But are those enemies now ours?” Jasmine pushed.

 _Not unless she finds out._ Aladdin shook his head. “Not at the moment. It’s more for the sake of appearance. My name as a hero, Agrabah’s political power…” He shrugged. “That sort of thing. It seems a small price to pay for Mozenrath’s cooperation.”

“He’s not being all that cooperative.” Jasmine said out of the corner of her mouth. “Of course with Mozenrath it’s all relative.”

Aladdin smiled. “Tell me about it.” He shook his head. “We’ll just have to see what happens. It’s been a month, so that’s a good sign.”

“Still, it’d be preferable if we could get him to actively come here and submit to questioning…”

“How well do you honestly see that going?” Aladdin interjected without disrespect and Jasmine gave a begrudging nod. “I’ll see if I can set up a meeting with him. Maybe if it’s just me I can convince him to talk. We still need to get through his Citadel and collect his artifacts. That’ll go a long way to pacifying the council.”

“Do you think we can convince him to give up the gauntlet?” The looked at one another and seemed to mutually dismiss the idea. The glove wasn’t just a power source; it was Mozenrath’s life line. Without it he could potentially die, and Aladdin could not condemn any man to slow death. “What about hampering it? He has those anti-magic manacles…”

 _Manacles…_ His mind slipped to Mozenrath, bound and chained. Not in hard, tempered steel but gold, wrapped around his limbs, locking him down to the bed while Aladdin slid into his tight ass. _Maybe a collar…he’d look so good in a collar…_ “Maybe…I doubt it but I can try.”

Jasmine seemed to accept that. It was a long shot, but it would pacify their supporters and make Dabhir and his cronies a little more silent. “Enough for today.” She smiled easily, licking her lips at her husband. “We don’t have anything scheduled for the afternoon.”

Aladdin looked up. “I thought I was supposed to be studying Mu'tazila philosophy.”

She swung her hips around, removing her sheer robe and blushing a little excitedly. “Every once in a while it is entirely acceptable for a sultan to play hooky. Let the virtue of reason wait a few more hours.”

Aladdin bit his lower lip and slid his hands around her waist, drinking in the roundness of it. “I miss you.” He spoke softly.

Jasmine smiled. “I’m always here.”

“Yeah but when it gets like this…the politics, the debates…sometimes I feel distant from you.” Aladdin admitted. “Like I’m here but a million miles away at the same time.”

Jasmine hummed as he fingered the hem of her top, his hands loosening the ties and smoothing up underneath. Her breath hitched and she let out an excited squeak when his fingers closed on her nipples, stimulating them to perk at his touch. “Oh Aladdin.” She moaned out sweetly and wrapped her arms around him.

The hero swooped her up, dropping both of them on the bed. She lifted his thigh and slid it down between Aladdin’s legs, groaning when the rigid heat of his cock began to press through his trousers. She reached down without hesitation and gripped it firmly, a thrill of hot blooded excitement careening through her veins.

Aladdin laughed under his breath as she wriggled closer, almost pleading. He lifted her top off, revealing the dusky tits that stood up perky and high. He buried his face between them, reveling in the softness and warmth of the against his cheeks. Jasmine pushed her fingers into his hair, gathering him to her chest, knowing the comfort it could bring. He pulled at the fabric of her pants, tugging it off her hips and down over her knees as she lay back. She reveled in watching him undress, seeing that tanned, beautiful body expose itself to her. All her life, Jasmine had been told of what good girls did and didn’t do. How she was expected to behave herself as a princess, even in the bedchambers.

When an heir was due, the bed sport of royalty was not a private thing.

But as Jasmine watched Aladdin come towards the bed, his body formed and fitted and already hardening for her, she opened her thighs and imagined scratching her nails down his back. When he moved on top of her, fingers caressing down into her pussy, she imagined grabbing his ass and rocking him back and forth inside of her body. She thought about him grabbing her hair, pushing her down and ravishing her…

Aladdin hissed. “Ow!”

Jasmine gulped down guiltily and jerked her hands away. She had gotten too caught up in it and her nails and dug into Aladdin’s shoulders. “I’m sorry.” She whispered, her breath heavy and eager.

Her husband chuckled. “It’s okay.” He promised, nuzzling her neck as he stroked her cunt lips open, spreading the wetness around. “You…you can even do it again…if you want.”

Jasmine turned bright red, cinching her mouth shut and shaking her head. “No. No I just…I got caught up. Don’t stop. Aladdin…” she pleaded, feeling him touch her sensitive clit. Al the sensations were sending waves through her limbs, making her body tingle all over as he gave tiny gasps of pleasure.

“That’s it. Oh Jas. Jas you look amazing.” Aladdin brought his mouth down to her nipple, suckling it gentle. He wound his tongue around it, wriggling his fingers as he felt the wetness drip from her. He pushed in, opening her tight little pussy and moaning when the inside of it squeezed around him lovingly. His teeth scraped her nipple and Jasmine made a muffled whimper of excitement.

 _Bite_. She thought in the midst of the bliss, but didn’t dare say it out loud.

Aladdin felt her move up towards him, the warm little breaths she was panting making him shiver. Jasmine was all curves and lush, beautiful delight. She smiled up at him, her hazel eyes flashing with eager hunger. She giggled when he found her spot inside and played with it, the laughter turning quickly to molten need as he fingered her out.

“Aladdin…please…now…”

He pulled his cock up, sliding it up and down the folds as Jasmine tried to move so it would pop inside. She loves that stretching, that pulsing grip when it was in her. When Aladdin thrust in, she whimpered and took him deep, trying to remember not to scratch…

“Sultan, Sultana?”

Aladdin groaned, Jasmine rolling her eyes and biting down on her palm.

“You’re majesties!” The voice came from the hall, one of the servants was calling for them, an edge of worry in their voice.

Jasmine grit her teeth and pushed herself all the way down, grabbing Aladdin with her hips. “Not yet.” She whispered. The servant could wait a few more minutes. “Aladdin.” She whispered in his ear, taking the lobe in her mouth and nibbling on it tenderly.

Aladdin gave a hard thrust and panted heavy. “Jas! Damn Jas you know what that does to me!” he heard her chuckle softly and flick her tongue out, curling her fingers through his hair. He began pumping into her faster, gliding in and out as her cunt seemed to pull orgasm through him. He dove his fingers between them, determined to take her with him.

“Aladdin, you don’t have to…oh!” Jasmine made a sound in the back of her throat, grinding her hips up. She could feel him twitching in her. Just a little longer…

Aladdin strained and pushed, his hot cum shooting out into her body as he circled his finger over her clit, making Jasmine shudder wonderfully. “You too.” He teased, licking her throat as she sat there on the precipice.

“I don’t have to…” Jasmine whispered, knowing the servant must be frantically trying to find them.

“The hell you don’t.” Aladdin growled back.

“Aladdin!” Jasmine said in a shocked tone that lied. She love it when he was like this! A little bit of ferocity, just a touch of gruffness to make her feel so primal. She gripped the sheets and tossed her head back and forth as the hero fingered her clit. When the orgasm came it was throbbing against her skin and she slapped a hand over her mouth to keep from shrieking her joy.

They lay there against one another in the afterglow, limbs entangled as they let the sensation die down a bit.

The doors opened “Your majesties! We really must be getting to OH MY!”

Aladdin snapped his head up to glare at the servant while Jasmine launched herself at the sheets for cover. “For the love of all that’s holy can a sultan not get a little privacy?”

***

The sorcerer rolled his eyes with a growing impatience. “They want me to what?” Mozenrath asked as he looked across the table at Aladdin.

The street rat at least had the awareness to wave it off. “I knew you wouldn’t go for it. They also want you to come in for questioning.”

“And end up in a cell most likely. This entire fiasco was to avoid me ending up someone’s private pet.” He flushed the second it came out and the two of them looked at one another briefly. Mozenrath swallowed down hard and broke eye contact first, trying to find anything else to hold his attention.

The silence held, awkward and full.

Aladdin leaned forward, almost reaching to take the young necromancer’s hand, then thought better of it. “Do you want to talk?”

“What is there to talk about?” Mozenrath clipped shortly and poured himself a glass of wine. He stared at the dark red liquid, realizing her didn’t want any but taking it deep at any rate. He could feel Aladdin’s dark brown eyes looking at him and he couldn’t bring himself to face them yet.

“Moze…about last time.” Aladdin started, bringing it up despite the sorcerer’s reluctance. “We need to discuss this. I mean the first time was one thing but that was…” He searched for the right words. Amazing came to mind, but he couldn’t quite bring himself to say it out loud. “Unplanned.” He went for instead, hoping to bring Mozenrath around. “I mean how the hell do I explain that to Jasmine.”

“Your wife is not my concern.” The sorcerer stated quickly. “And as for…whatever we did it wasn’t my fault I didn’t make you stay. I didn’t invite you in.” his voice turned sharp, the pitch defensive and a little panicked. He met Aladdin’s eyes and just as quickly avoided them. “Why did you even come up there?” he said in a voice far more tremulous than he’d meant.

Aladdin licked his lips and swallowed hard. That was something he wasn’t entirely ready to admit to himself yet, much less Mozenrath. “I wanted to check on you.” That wasn’t entirely a lie. He had been concerned about what the sorcerer was doing. Perhaps even hoped that this was still some sort of twisted scheme and he could catch the sorcerer in the act by sneaking up on him.

Well he’d caught the man alright. Just not how he’d expected.

“You are a shit liar, hero.” Mozenrath managed before scowling in hard defiance. “I don’t care one way or the other. I won’t submit to your pathetic councils questions though. I have enough to deal with aside from that useless rabble.”

The younger man nodded. “We still need to deal with your arsenal Mozenrath. I haven’t forgotten the contract stipulations. Genie will be dropping by sometime, unannounced of course to search through your Citadel and collect anything he thinks could pose a threat.”

“Well aren’t you just happy to screw me every which way.” Mozenrath stood with sour inflection and shoved the bottle across the table into Aladdin’s hand.

The hero winced. “Moze we need to talk about this. What we’re doing is…okay it’s intense and good and probably so wrong on so many levels but I’m not stupid.” Aladdin sat forward. “I watched you under me Mozenrath. You liked it too.”

“Can’t you just shut up?”

But Aladdin ignored him. “Is that the _geas_ too? Part of the bond? Are you reacting this way because of that?”

“No.” Mozenrath stood up, heading towards the door. Of course that would have been a convenient enough lie, but impossible to tell. Destaine had never once given him an ounce of pleasurable company, and the _geas_ had been in full flush back then. Of course that meant his bodies reactions had been entirely of his own free will, a concept with which he was not in the least comfortable.

The hero scoffed, leaning back in his chair and shaking his head in a stubborn way. “Guess not then.”

They stayed in the room not facing once another, each wrapped up in their own private thoughts.

The necromancer looked over his shoulder at Aladdin. “Did you enjoy it?” he asked boldly, almost fiercely.

Aladdin smiled a little bit and nodded. “Yeah. Yeah I really did.”

Mozenrath threw off his turban, unwinding the sash and throwing it at him. “Are you doing this or not street rat?” There was no affectionate or playful air to the voice. It was like a grim acceptance, rising from his throat in askance. He could feel the rising tension in the room, the need pulsing like an itch under his skin. How long could he stand it before he lost his control and his sense of self?

Mozenrath found himself hoping it would be soon.

He heard the chair scoot back and looked over his shoulder to see Aladdin coming close to him. The sorcerer’s hands were trembling by the time he could feel Aladdin’s breath on his neck and he closed his eyes; ready, oh so ready to feel that insane rush again. A hand closed firm on his arm and Mozenrath closed his eyes, letting himself obey the wordless command.

Aladdin reached around and squeezed down on the sorcerers crotch, coiling his fingers in till Mozenrath gave a whimper. In spite of this, he didn’t resist. He kept his hands down by his side, submitting, telling Aladdin silently that this was his game. Aladdin wondered what the man would do if there was the promise of satisfaction at the end of it.

The hero released, deciding instead to stroke the man’s chest through his clothing. Mozenrath clenched his hands, but locked them by his side.

 _Hurt me_. Mozenrath had asked.

But Aladdin knew he wasn’t ready for that. Not by a long shot.

Mozenrath gasped for air as he was pushed to the wall, his hands reaching up to support himself. Aladdin’s finger entangling again in hair and pulled his neck back, undoing the clasp of the mantle and letting it fall to the floor. The sorcerer scratched his nails against the wall, closing his eyes, willing his pride down down down into the pit of his stomach.

“Is this what you want?”

Mozenrath trembled, rocking his body back and forth as though trying to sooth himself. He didn’t say yes, but instead licked his lips hungrily and shrugged.

Aladdin smiled a little, running his fingers over the sorcerers scalp. “Face the wall.”

The sorcerer bit back his vile comment and he curled up like an angry cat, gritting his teeth. He started to turn only to feel Aladdin gently but firmly press him back. “No.”

Mozenrath paused, starting to turn only to feel a calm presence behind him, a breath on his neck like silk. “What?” he spoke back sharply and a hand laid against the back of his head, massaging through the hair till it touched his scalp and guided him forward till his forehead touched the stucco. “You little…!”

“Shush.” The hero whispered, his hands around the belt. He undid it and let it join the mantle on the floor, then stood back, considering what he needed to do from this point on. Mozenrath had asked to be hurt, but Aladdin couldn’t bring himself to hurt the man without some context to it. But the trouble was, he knew what the sorcerer really wanted. It was an experience Aladdin was all too capable of giving if he so chose. _Wouldn’t that just shock the hell out if him. If he knew what I could do to him._ Aladdin chuckled to himself and decided against it. They weren’t there yet.

_Yet._

Mozenrath stood there, not moving, expecting fuck knows what to happen next. The silence was so loud and overbearing it made everything worse. He started to move.

“No.” Aladdin said softly, his voice carrying a note of command to it. Mozenrath froze, unsure if he obeyed from the will of the _geas_ or his own. Aladdin was right behind him, his fingers against Mozenrath’s ribs, holding him tenderly. “No. Face the wall Moze. And, when you’re ready, I want you to undress.” He said, taking his hands off the man and backing away. “When you’re ready.”

There was a stillness as Aladdin drew away from him, his footsteps backing up to give Mozenrath room to make his own choice. An unsteady emotion crept into his chest, blossoming out in icy tension through his veins. He tried to look back twice only to hear a coughing reprove against his actions. He growled and clenched his fists and thought very hard about fighting back.

_If you fight back, what will it get you? A cold night and a hard on you don’t want to deal with personally._

Aladdin let out the breath he’d been holding as Mozenrath began to strip. Off came the gold and black tabard, the shirt, and the trousers. The former street rat took the opportunity to undress himself, folding his clothing and lying it on the table as Mozenrath bent to lift his pants from the floor.

When he stood back up, a pair of hands gripped his waist, startling the man enough to make him gasp. Aladdin couldn’t help but laugh as Mozenrath closed his eyes and tried to fight down the blush. He pressed his lips to the back of the sorcerers neck and preyed on the soft flesh, flicking his tongue out over it till Aladdin felt the muscles unknot. He wrapped his fingers around the long torso and found the man’s nipples, pinching them firmly between his thumb and index finger.

Mozenrath’s breath hitched and he leaned forward, supporting himself with his hands on the wall. The combination of Aladdin’s mouth and ands was hypnotic as they moved across his, bringing a thrill through his body. It started so gently that he almost didn’t realize till those strong, calloused hands were slipping down his pelvis until they began to handle his cock. “Fuck.” He breathed out as he was handled.

Aladdin stroked it with a deft squeeze, listening to the exhaled whine as Mozenrath pressed his hips back instinctively. It pushed up against his own cock, rubbing him into arousal. Mozenrath’s cock felt firm and he marvel at the way the flesh bunched and tightened with every stroke, listening to how Mozenrath’s breath shuddered as his need became engorged. “Just like that. Show me you want this Moze.” Aladdin encouraged, working the dick until till was full and arching up against the man’s pelvis.

When a bead of precum met his finger, he pulled back. Mozenrath made a noise of discontentment but was quickly silenced by Aladdin’s hands on either ass cheek as he spread them open. “What are you doing?” he managed before a swat to the thigh made him bite his tongue.

“I want to see you.” Aladdin said with a light tease, holding open the pale globes of his ass till the tight pink pucker was revealed. He ran a finger down over it, watching the contraction of the muscles as Mozenrath shook with humiliation. “It’s pink…and tight.” He said, describing it just to see what Mozenrath would do. The man seemed to be trying to bury his forehead into the wall, speechless to be so exposed. “We’re going to have some fun tonight.” He announced smoothly, pushing Mozenrath down till he was bent forward, hips jutting out in a supplicant bow. “Don’t move.”

Much as it rankled his pride, Mozenrath didn’t dare shift his position. He heard the sound of bottles from the kitchen and knew Aladdin was searching for oil. Part of him desperately wanted to tell him where it was, the other part refused to be useful.

A warm sticky wetness dripped over his cheeks and a finger slid in with a little probing, awkwardly moving inside his body. Mozenrath held his breath, closing his eyes and accepting the initial pain of opening. Carefully, Aladdin worked the second finger into him and the ache became a stretch, stimulating the walls of his tunnel. The sorcerer spread his legs, accepting the push.

Aladdin was watching every move, slowly planning what he was going to do next. Mozenrath wouldn’t know if of course, but the hero was thinking about what the man wanted and needed, and how to accommodate that without pushing too far. He fingered Mozenrath as his other hand drew up into the limp curls of the man’s scalp and gripped the tight, holding him against the wall by this leash.

“What are you DOing?” Mozenrath gasped, feeling the fingers push deeper, his hole slowly opening. The hand in his hair pulled up his face, making him look at the wall in a more formal posture. He opened him mouth and let out a low moan, his prostate being toyed with easily. “Oh fuck what are you doing?” he whimpered out and tried to bow his head only to have it firmly jerked back into position. The roil of fury and arousal did nothing to improve his mood.

Aladdin’s fingers found their way back to his cock, pumping the man back and forth, increasing the friction as he kissed down Mozenrath’s neckline. “I’m getting you off.” He promised and began to increase the speed. He listened to the rhythm of Mozenrath’s little choked gasps and squeezed down until a bead of precum dripped out. “Your hard Moze, so hard and you want to cum so bad don’t you?”

Mozenrath pushed his face to the wall and whined in a high tone.

The hero took his hand off the cock and began pumping his fingers against the prostate, exciting it, reducing the sorcerer to hot little noises as he worked the man from the inside out. Mozenrath’s hips were rolling back towards the fingers, taking them in beautifully as Aladdin teased.   “You look lovely.”

Mozenrath hung his head so he wouldn’t be able to look Aladdin in the eyes. “Please shut up.” He muttered out and was rewarded with the fingers crooking deep, finding his prostate again and nudging it perfectly inside his body. Everything became like lightning through his pelvis, his jaw dropped and he just barely stopped himself from a scream. He was so close already it almost seemed impossible. He reached down to take himself in hand and finish off.

Aladdin slapped the hand away. “No.”

“Don’t you fucking dare.” Mozenrath growled and then tried again, only to be slapped hard across the back of his knuckles. “Listen street rat…”

“I know what you’re trying to do.” Aladdin said in a firm and playful air. “I’ve been playing this game longer than you Mozenrath. I know what you want. Why you’re trying to test me.” And with that the hero took hold of the shocked sorcerer wrists and held them down to the wall with harsh force.

“Aladdin?” Mozenrath let once weak sound out before the fingers plunged in, owning him roughly as he found the kernel of pleasure inside quickly cowing under this attention. The noise this plucked from his throat was a sharp kneel and he twisted in the street rats grip.

“You want to cum? You’re going to do it with nothing but my fingers in you. Come on Moze. You want it bad enough, you’ll make it happen.” Not that Aladdin wouldn’t do his part. He moved his wrist, making sure every little thrust from his middle and ring finger probed to the right angle. Mozenrath’s resistance slowed, as did his display for control.

“I-I can’t do that.” The sorcerer protest and had to stop himself from howling as the hero found a tender muscle along his collarbone and flicked his tongue around it. The knuckled deep in him began to stretch and he knew his body was opening. “Fuck! I can’t!” he swore.

“You will.” Aladdin said in a tone full of confident reassurance. “I promise that much Moze. I won’t give in till you do.” He began finger fucking Mozenrath hard, forcing the connection of his palm to make little slapping sounds. He listened as Mozenrath let out a silent, breathy scream and shook his head against the wall, mouthing something to himself. “You’re doing so well Moze. Just let go. Relax. Let me take care of this.”

Mozenrath tried to wriggle out of Aladdin’s grasp, but it was useless, especially when he didn’t really want to be let loose. His body contracted tightly around the penetration and almost without warning his cum spurted out of his body, arching high and dripping down the underside of his cock. He very nearly lost his footing if Aladdin hadn’t been supporting his frame. His thighs felt weak and insubstantial as Aladdin allowed him down to the floor, guiding him in his exhaustion.

“Was that so hard?” The hero teased softly, now rubbing soft fingers along his stomach. He pressed the man down, lifting one pale white thigh open. “My turn now.”

Everything turned into a milky haze as Aladdin’s cock took advantage and pressed inside. Mozenrath shook his head, then managed a quivering moan as Aladdin began to thrust in easily, fucking him much more completely than a few fingers. His tunnel eased open, his prostate already stimulated, it made the full, hard penetration much more intense. “Oh fuck! Fuck!” he whimpered and tried to cover his mouth before he screamed.

Aladdin grabbed his hands and forced them apart, bringing Mozenrath down on all fours. “This time…” he said with a little more demand than playful in his tone. “You don’t cum till you admit you want to.”

Now _that_ Mozenrath didn’t believe for an instant. “Y-you’ll cum b-before I d-d-do.” He managed before enjoying the cool feeling of the tiles on his cheek. Aladdin thrust in, taking hold of his hips and rocking Mozenrath back into it. The penetration pushed deep and he felt the hard connection smack at the limit of his asshole. There was a completion to it, a fulfillment so deep he almost didn’t care if he did cum or not.

“We’ll see.”

Something about that drove Mozenrath nuts. This didn’t feel like the Aladdin he was so used to. It’s almost as though there was a part of the hero he couldn’t father. Where was the bold immaturity? The insecure and stunningly overconfident young hero? Another thrust and he couldn’t form a coherent thought for a while as his body answered the stimulation and Mozenrath didn’t care that he was bowed forward like a presenting beast in heat. His lips pulled away from his teeth in a lustful grimace and he began to pant heavily.

Aladdin took hold of the man’s hips and thrust in hard, measuring each movement to ensure it brought Mozenrath shattering pleasure. Yes, it felt good. It felt fucking mazing to be sheathed in that tight little hole. Even slicked up with oil and properly stretched, Mozenrath clenched down on his dick, almost mindlessly encouraging it to cum inside of him. His skin felt alive with sensation, and he wanted to make sure the sorcerer could feel it to.

If he could be in the man’s skin, he needn’t have worried.

It was taking every bit of willpower the sorcerer had not to scream like a fool and sacrifice any dignity he had left to this. _I was so stupid to think I couldn’t control this._ He realized and found himself hating and adoring the realization in equal parts. If he’d controlled it, it wouldn’t have felt as good. If he’d been in control, he would also be responsible for the outcome.

For knowing Aladdin was balls deep in his asshole and he was floundering to maintain even an ounce of strength under him.

A slamming thrust hit deep and Mozenrath arched higher, physically pleading.

“Does that feel good?” Aladdin asked, pulling the man’s body back into a collision with his again and again.

Mozenrath growled out, the only answer he could manage without betraying himself. _Yes. Yes so good. So fucking good!_ He groaned out through his teeth, every thrust bringing a stammering hard noise through his lips. Aladdin reached around and took hold of his cock, bringing it to erection in time with his thrusting. That was too much. “Ah! Please!”

Aladdin smiled and mounted him, his body completely dominating Mozenrath’s. “Please what? Just ask Moze and I’ll let you cum.” He promised.

 _Not yet._ Mozenrath didn’t bother explaining it to himself, but he didn’t want to moment to end. He needed to cling to this as long as he could. Who knew the next time they would…

There was too much hope in that thought for him to allow it to continue.

Aladdin hauled him up, popping his cock free. If Mozenrath could see the desperation on his own face he would never forgive himself. But Aladdin wasn’t cruel enough to bring it up. He turned the man firmly around, sliding his knees under Mozenrath’s thighs and lifting him, impaling the sorcerer back down onto his cock till the pale man straddled his hips. “You will ask. Or you won’t cum.” Aladdin reminded in in an unyielding tone. He pushed Mozenrath’s back to the wall, grasped his hips, and began to push in quick thrusts.

Mozenrath was forced to claw the stucco for support. There was no hiding his slack jawed shock as his body was flooded with pleasure. His eyes, heavy lidded and full of unsatisfied lust, glared vacantly at the street rat taking him as he trembled in the grip. Aladdin was whispering in his ear, the hot breath on his neck nearly as intoxicating as the fractioned fucking. He was telling Mozenrath to ask. Not beg. Not plead. Just ask to cum. Ask and Aladdin would make sure he did.

 _I’ll die before I ask it of him!_ Mozenrath swore as he shook his head no and mouthed the words please at the same time.

Aladdin leaned back, his own face full of the same hot-blooded satisfaction this brought. His beautiful brown eyes were full of controlled lust and a dominating force Mozenrath had never seen on him before. Not angry, just intense, determined, forceful. It caused a guttural sensation in his pelvis that was part intimidation and part desire. Aladdin lifted his hips, forcing Mozenrath off the floor and making him dependent upon Aladdin’s body for support.

“Let go Moze. I won’t tell.” He promised and balanced himself to give cracking thrusts up inside, each one banging Mozenrath hard against the wall.

That was it. There was no fighting against it.

Mozenrath flung him arms around Aladdin’s shoulders, burying himself into the shorter man’s neck. “I want to cum!” He admitted breathlessly. “I want to cum! Please!” Everything was squeezing so tight. The oil had dripped down and thinned out and he was becoming sore, but it still felt too good to dare halting. He would be sore and stretched and he still wouldn’t let it stop.

Aladdin heaved, not breaking the rhythm as he thrust a fist between them and grabbed Mozenrath’s cock at the base, jerking it up and down. He could hear Mozenrath’s muffled scream as the sorcerer shoved his head into Aladdin’s neck and his cheeks clenched down hard. Aladdin had to stop himself from biting the sorcerer as his cock was trapped by the muscles baring down on it. There they were, wrapped up in one another like the two fools they were being, shuddering and cumming and wanting more. Aladdin released himself, letting his cum flood into the tight hole as Mozenrath was pumped out on his stomach. He could feel the cock twitching in his palm and couldn’t help but laugh at just how charming that was.

Slowly, very slowly, the two of them came back to reality.

Mozenrath slid off Aladdin’s lap and onto the floor, sweating and exhausted as he tried to sit up and failed. His nerves were still tingling with excitement. Aladdin sat back on his ass, breathing heavily as he swallowed and gathered strength. He eyed Mozenrath, trying to discern if the man could handle more.

He gave them both a few long minuets to recuperate while he considered the potential repercussion of pushing past this point right now, in this moment. There was something he wanted to do, not specifically for his own desires, but to see if Mozenrath would _want_ to be pushed in that way. Aladdin tossed the idea back and forth for a good while before deciding.

Mozenrath watched from the corner of his eyes as Aladdin stood up. Assuming that the hero would be going for his clothing, the sorcerer reached for his own. They both dressed in silence, the gap between the two widening into a chasm. It seemed so strange, given what they’d just done. How close they’d entangled. Mozenrath felt a spasm of need go through him as Aladdin looked back at the sorcerer, his eyes full of concern.

“Moze.” Aladdin said, moving towards the sorcerer again. He took in the confusion, sliding his hand over Mozenrath’s cheek, ignoring how the man jerked his head away for a moment before sinking into the touch. “Mozenrath that was amazing.” He said in a straight forward tone. “I mean it. And I want to know if you want me to come back, if you want to do this again.”


	4. Back & Forth

Jasmine had a pleasant smile on her face as they exited the council chambers together. “I don’t think that could have gone much better.” She said candidly, wrapping her arm around Aladdin’s.

“Are you sure? It felt almost too simple. I mean, they barely argued with me over it.” The sultan seemed worried, his eyes cast off as though he were trying to resolve his ill ease.

“That just means their learning.” She smirked. “It takes time of course, to make any council respect you, but getting your hands on the reliquaries went a long way.” Not that the councilmen of Agrabah knew anything about sorcery. When you came down to it, neither did she. But that wasn’t what mattered. The impressive looking artifacts and baubles from Mozenrath’s laboratory had pacified their resistance to Aladdin’s machinations, especially when Genie confirmed just how dangerous most of them were. They were in the process of being locked securely away in Jafar’s old studies. “It showed them that you know what you’re doing. That you have Agrabah’s best interests at heart.” Jasmine reassured him smartly. “It makes them treat you respectfully.”

Aladdin tried to seem heartened by it. “But they still have their doubts. Maybe it would have been a little less insulting if they hadn’t been so shocked that it worked.”

“Aladdin, their councilors…advisors. They’re not used to taking on a project with their own two hands. They discuss, lobby fines and write harshly worded notes.” She teased gently.

“I like to think we provide more than that, your majesties.” Dabhir interrupted smoothly, bowing with all due courtesy to the royal couple.

“Of course. No disrespect intended.” Jasmine covered with a little bit of a look towards her husband.

“I do not mean to say we can’t write very harshly worded letters. I believe my own have been the cause of some turmoil amongst the palace staff. I have been given the nickname Vipertonuge by some of the more condescending servants.” He chuckled as though it were of no consequence, which to him it wouldn’t be. “But none the less, we seek only to be of service to the throne. After all, a sultan can barely keep his attention in every trouble at once. No matter how much of the kingdom he may seek to survey.”

Aladdin tried not to show just how on edge that comment put him. But Jasmine felt the relaxed posture become rigid. “A good sultan seeks to make his presence known to all his people.” Aladdin covered quickly. “It does the people good to know their sovereign watches over them.”

Dabhir nodded, his face a mask of understanding and consideration. “Oh indeed. And how well put, my lord. It is good to know you feel yourself so well adjusted to your role that there is time for such excursions.” He smiled vacantly, his long eyelashes barely batting. “Please, if at any time you require assistance, allow me to provide my aid. I have several villas throughout the provinces which his majesty is welcome to occupy at his discretion.”

“What a terribly generous offer.” Jasmine said, returning the smile with at least some level measure of sincerity. “How thoughtful of you councilman Dabhir.”

The man bowed elegantly, the light never truly reaching his eyes, and dismissed himself.

Jasmine frowned. “Remember what I said about hearing what’s not being said.” She muttered when she was sure of their privacy.

“He knows I’m skipping off.” Aladdin surmised with a frown. “And he doesn’t know where but he wants to.”

Jasmine nodded as they walked to their private suites for a few moments with one another. She dismissed the servants, assuring them nothing was needed and waited till the door was closed. “You’ve been seeing Mozenrath, haven’t you?”

Aladdin blinked several times. “How…how did you…?”

The sultana gave a smile. “It’s been your deal since the start. And goodness knows he can’t be easy to manage.”

Aladdin blanched, the realized what she was talking about. He chuckled with a sigh of relief. “Yeah he uh…he’s kind of a challenge.” He rubbed his neck and sat down next to her. “Why didn’t you say anything before?”

Jasmine shrugged. “Honestly? It speaks to your credit. It lets others know you won’t be the sort of monarch who dawdles about on the throne, handing out edicts but largely ignoring anything that doesn’t require him. Mozenrath approached you. Not Agrabah, not the sultan. You. That to me says he’s never had any interest in dealing with us on a political level any further than he has to. He’s making peace with Aladdin, not the sultan of Agrabah. Which while it might benefit us as a country, it doesn’t involves affairs of state.” She reasoned.

“So you’re saying this is my responsibility to deal with.” Aladdin nodded. He had sort of gotten that idea, but until now it didn’t need to be said.

“I’m saying that unless it absolutely must be done, we need to keep him out of Agrabah.”

“I thought you wanted him in for questioning?”

Jasmine made a face. “I would love to manage that. But at this stage, with Dabhir nosing around with his own agenda? Last thing we need is for him to take Mozenrath’s presence in the palace as an open invitation to criticize.” She put a finger to her chin and considered. “Perhaps I should come with you next time, to question him I mean.”

Aladdin shifted uncomfortably. “I don’t know about that. I mean, he and I have just barely gotten comfortable with one another. I don’t want things to get too volatile. You two don’t’ exactly like one another.”

The sultana gave a smirk. “Why what reason have I ever given Mozenrath not to like me?”

Aladdin couldn’t help it, he started laughing. “Ya know, maybe the guy just holds a grudge.” He looked at his wife, trying to read the emotions on her face. “Jas…are you mad at me?”

She sighed. “Not mad. I wish you would have trusted me with what you’re doing. I mean I understand the impulse to do it on your own. Isn’t that what we’ve always done?”

“Keyword being we.” Aladdin sighed. “I…I wish I could have. I was just unsure myself. And once I made the choice…” He closed his eyes. “It just got out of hand.”

Jasmine turned to him. “How do you mean? I saw bruises on you after the second time but you seemed alright.”

The hero sighed. “Nothing. Just…I should have come to you. I should have let you in on the treaty and everything.” His air changed suddenly to one of guilt and shame. He was staring at the floor as though deep in thought, considering his actions.

Jasmine wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer. “I don’t want to fuss over that right now. You have another duty as sultan to attend to.” She smirked, wriggling him near.

“Oh do I?” Aladdin smiled, nuzzling against her cheeks gently. He could smell perfume on Jasmine’s skin.

“Uhuh.” She giggled playfully, coiling her fingers in a possessive grip around his hair, kissing her husband’s lips. “We should have some time before…” There was a knocking at their door. Aladdin gave a weary sigh while Jasmine groaned with beleaguered enthusiasm. “Or absolutely no time what so ever.” She gave Aladdin a thin smile. “Tonight.”

“Tonight we have a banquet and a meeting with the ambassadors from Quirkistan.” Aladdin reminded her. “Which is certain to run into long hours. You know how Wasir likes to talk.”

Jasmine closed her eyes and sighed. “Such is the life of privilege.” She straightened her outfit and hair, trying not to look so much as though she was about to be well laid. _God, I really want to get well laid._ She hoped it didn’t show in her eyes. But was it her fault she’d fallen in love with someone who made the experience not just pleasant, but sought after?

She made a personal vow that no matter how late they got back to their room, she was going to spread herself for her husband and ride him till it ached.

They followed the servant dutifully, making it almost to the dining hall when Aladdin suddenly took her by the elbow and yanked her to the side. “Aladdin!” she gasped out in shock as he closed the door. It was one of the small pathways in the palace that allowed for servants to come and go through quicker routes. Her husband turned to her with a wild grin on his face. A flush went through her and she tittered softly as his hands grabbed her hips roughly. “Aladdin!”

“Shuu.” Aladdin whispered in a loving tone, stroking the hair back from her face. “Just relax Jas.” He slid her skirts up, moving his hands along her legs. He hauled her up, setting the woman on a small chest as he sunk to his knees. “I can tell when you’re getting stressed out. And when you’re horny.”

Jasmine flushed bright red to hear such language used and she shoved against him playfully. Aladdin turned his cheek into her thigh, nuzzling the welcoming flesh. “Aladdin…we don’t have the time!” she protested weakly as his tongue flicked out against her body.

“We always have time…just maybe not exactly the way we planned.” He promised and his tongue squirmed against her panties, lapping up till the fabric bunched and wetted, revealing her silky pussy. It was soft and hot, and Aladdin could bury his face in it contentedly for hours if she would let him.

“T-this won’t exactly provide an heir.” Jasmine said, the last thoughts of duty quickly being replaced.

“Worry about that tonight.” Aladdin instructed in a dusky tone. “Right now, I just want the taste of you on my tongue.”

His mouth dove forward and Jasmine had to slap a hand over her mouth to avoid being overheard. He leaded back against the wall, her hero eating her out. The wet wriggle of his lips devoured her cunt from top to bottom. His tongue divided her folds and slid in deep, tasting her juices.

Jasmine squealed, pulling Aladdin’s head closer as he made a dark humming noise, little vibrations traveling over her body. “Aladdin…oh Aladdin.” She whispered, chewing her fingernail excitedly. Anyone waiting on them could damn well wait. She spread her thighs further, wordlessly asking for him to give more.

He nudged his way up with his nose, tongue sliding up with it till he felt the hard little kernel of pleasure starting to peek out from its hiding spot. “Well well. What have we here?” he chuckled.

“Tease.” She managed before his mouth suckled hard on her clit. Her hand grabbed the back of his head and she squirmed her ass down to get closer to his face.

“Oh! In that kind of a mood?” Aladdin laughed, giving her an entirely innocent look. “If I’m not pleasing to my princess…”

Jasmine started giggling joyously, her neck arching high as happiness flooded her being. “Well it’s your fault for marrying one. We’re notoriously difficult to keep satisfied.”

Aladdin made a throaty growl as he kissed the soft public hairs around her cunt lips. “Well I hope a poor street rat can manage.”

“And what would a street rat do?” Jasmine said breathily. “Give half a chance?”

Aladdin paused, looking up from her pussy with juice trickling down his chin. “What would you let me do?” he asked. “What would be okay?”

She pouted out her lower lip, hips swaying back and forth. “S-show me.”

He gave a crooked grin and pulled her gently up. “Lean over the barrel. There’s something I’ve always wanted to do to you.” He guided her with gentle hands, letting her find a position to where she felt balanced. “Tell me if you like it, okay.” He said and lifted her skirts like a chambermaid for a tumble. Jasmine’s eyes widened and she chewed her bottom lip, feeling just a little undignified.

Not that she was complaining.

Aladdin positioned himself behind her, starting down between her thighs and rubbing his face eagerly against her cunt. He loved the way her ass and hips twitched when he began flicking his tongue out. He lapped up her clit and traveled back and forth, sliding from top to bottom as she moaned out her passion in the dark, hidden hallway.

“Ready?” he asked when she was starting to drip with eager need.

“Y-yes.” She agreed, face flushed bright pink.

Aladdin gave a long, slow tonguing from her entry, and drug his mouth up between her cheeks. He listened to the shocked gasp as he pried them open, revealing the dusky pink, tightly clenched hole.

“Aladdin what are you DO-ing!” Her mouth fell open, eyes wide, cheeks turning vivid crimson. “Aladdin!” she almost shrieked, but didn’t dare. God forbid anyone was to see this! Aladdin’s face cushioned by her ass as he licked her hole! _It’s so…indecent!_ And yet it delighted her for that very reason. The sensation was strange and tickling, exciting her nerves and causing positively wicked results in her body. How could something so lewd feel so wonderful!

Aladdin’s tongue started to probe inside and she jerked forward. “Not there.” She pleaded softly and Aladdin pulled back.

“Is everything okay?” he asked with a note of concern.

“I-yes. Yes just…” she fumbled over her words, trying to figure out what to say without embarrassing herself.

Her husband smiled, rubbing her cheeks. “Not inside?” he asked and she nodded quickly. “Okay. Do you want me to keep going?” She nodded again and he pressed his tongue back to his work. The heated mouth caressed her again and began making long swipes from clit to ass, pausing just long enough at each to bring her to the edge before moving along. He could feel her getting close and adjusted his position, mouth kissing her asshole as his fingers pressed inside the tight cunt.

“Aladdin!” she yelled out, not even caring if they got caught at this point. His finger crooked within her and he found the little ball of pressure at the top of her tunnel, rubbing it with delight. “Aladdin!” she wailed again, closing her eyes and giving over to sheer bliss. He twisted his wrist enough to let his thumb grace her clit and worked them all in tandem. She was bucking back against him now, whispering his name as she held onto the sensation as long as possible.

Aladdin felt a squirting of hot cum and watched with delight as she tightened and groaned out, soaking his hand in her orgasm. “Oh Jas.” He said with adoration in his voice, fingering her till she gave a spasm and her last bit of pleasure trickled out from between her thighs.

She gasped for breath, slowly sitting up to adjust her wardrobe. She took one look at Aladdin and blanched. “Oh goodness!” she clasped both hands to her mouth with a hysterical giggle. “Oh your clothes!”

Aladdin shrugged with good humor at the wet marks now on his trousers and tabard. “It’s fine.” He chuckled. “Honestly it makes me kinda proud of myself.” They looked at one another and broke out into laughter, feeling for all the world like they were back in their roles of princess and street rat.

“Here…” Jasmine took hold of herself and stood up. “If we use the servants halls we can get back to the rooms and change. The ambassadors can just wait for us.”

“Yeah. I mean, what’s the point of being sultan if people won’t wait for you once in a while?”

***

Mozenrath sense the change in aether and turned to the familiar signature. “What are you doing…here.” It was his mother’s magic, he knew that right away. But the man standing before him was not an illusion. He was tall, maybe even taller than Mozenrath, and there was an air of foreboding to him that made everything unsettling. “Oh…” Mozenrath said with disinterest. “I thought she’d given up on this little game.”

The fellow wizard looked Mozenrath up and down, an unpleasant smile on his hawkish face. He rubbed his palm over his chin and jowls, smacking his lips as though tasting something particularly savory. “Fraid not, little sorcerer.” He said with a strange accent. “Though Mirage did not tell me you were such a fair little prize.” He chuckled, hoisting his belt up. “Now, will you behave, or does this have to come to brutality.”

“Well…if you mean to put it that way…” His hand snapped forward and black fire flew from his fingertips, scorching the other man’s chest and beard. Mozenrath grinned maniacally, a dark chuckle coiling from his throat. “I much prefer violence as a method of solving one’s problems.”

The strange wizard laughed, tossing a long, dirty grey braid over his shoulder. His fingers returned the blow, his blue power slashed through the air, missing Mozenrath by a fraction of an inch. The recoil flung out through it and Mozenrath caught the smell of power.

 _I see she’s upped her pawns_. He growled and ducked from the next blow, taking cover behind a column. “And what did my dear mother promise you?”

The unknown sorcerer laughed. “Besides the promise of power?” he flung another blaze of energy at Mozenrath’s hiding place. “Why your ripe ass of course!” he rounded the column and frowned when he didn’t find Mozenrath there. “Where’ve you run off to my sweet whore.”

Fire tore through the tiles in the Citadel, surrounding the man as a dark shadow loomed just beyond the flames edge. “I am no one’s whore.” Mozenrath said in a snarling black voice. “Least of all some pathetic old man my mother drudged up.” The flames rose higher and Mozenrath called them to his gauntlet, feeling confident enough to grin. “Tell me, where did she dig you up from?”

“Powerful little thing, aren’t you.” If anything, the display of magic only seemed to make him more eager. He drew forth his own power, handing it in his palm as it surged and flowed from his being. “I’ll have fun dragging you down where you belong.”

“Only if you can pull yourself up from death first!” Mozenrath pulled his magic forward, blocking the next assault as it careened over him, knocking him back hard enough from the connecting aether to send him skidding a few feet.

“Almost impressive.” The man stroked his chin obsessively, giving Mozenrath a begrudging second look. “Most don’t have this kind of power at your age.”

“I earned it.” Mozenrath steadied himself and realized that last blow had hurt him a little. His ribs were sore.

“Ah but where did you get it?” The wizard questioned. “Naughty upstart boys like you shouldn’t be playing with such dangerous reliquaries.”

“Oh I don’t play, old man.” Mozenrath shot back and flicked his wrist. The fire circle rose high enough to endanger the paint on the ceiling and then caved in, trapping there unknown sorcerer in its bubble of flame. There was a horrible scream that lasted far too long, and then it was over.

 _Well…most of it._ Mozenrath sniffed and scowled. It was going to take weeks to get rid of that smell.

He stood, straightening his clothing and wincing only a little as his ribs protested any movement. “You may as well come out now.” He said loudly over his shoulder. “I can tell you’re there.”

There was a cattish growl as Mirage manifested entirely, walking with a sedated pace to her wayward son. “I thought for certain he would have you.” She said with mild disappointment.

“You shouldn’t take it personally.” Mozenrath said, dusting ash off his shoulders before letting his fire die back and be reabsorbed into the gauntlet. He gestured and mamlucks appeared. “Clean up the mess.” He said flippantly, indicated the greasy pool of remains. “You really shouldn’t take it personally, Mirage. In fact it rather speaks to the credit of your breeding.”

She eyes him suspiciously before sniffing with affront. “That I could somehow spawn such an obstinate, belligerent and entirely difficult child? Hardly a mothers pride and joy.” She looked over at the mess the mamlucks were removing. “Still, I suppose I can salvage some pride at just what you’ve managed to learn. He was right. Most sorcerers your age couldn’t have managed an immolation spell.”

“ _No_ sorcerer my age could manage it. And many twice my age would find themselves hard pressed.” He said, not bothering to hide his self-satisfaction. “So where did you come across this unfortunate fellow?”

Mirage waved as if it were meaningless. “He didn’t succeed, so what’s the difference.”

“A mop bucket by the looks of it.” Mozenrath snorted and walked towards his alchemy set, making sure nothing had been damaged in the brief battle.

Mirage laid her ears back and looked him over. “Something is changed about you.” She commented off handedly, but her green eyes searched for the difference.

“How so?” Mozenrath said with bored intention. He couldn’t make her leave. But he could generally annoy her to the point of which she got pissed and left. She might be his mother, but Mirage was an incarnation. Her power eclipsed his tenfold and he knew it. Not that they had ever come to a battle. But if they did, Mozenrath had no intention of being on the losing side. It was better not to strike first.

Mirage prowled closer, grabbing him by the mantle and making her son turn to her. Her narrowed pupils suddenly flared with interest. “You’re power is…magnified. Much more expansive then before.” She circled him, the narrow slits of her eyes searching for anything amiss. “What have you been up to boy?”

Mozenrath internalized his own confusion, projecting eloquent confidence. “You never know mother dear. Perhaps I’ve discovered some secret source of arcane magic? Or maybe I’m just in a good mood.”

Mirage knew she had discovered something, even if she wasn’t sure what, and she latched onto it like a…well…a cat with an injured mouse. “Or perhaps you’re just getting well fucked.” She laid a hand to her heart in mock concern. “What _is_ my poor darling boy getting up to? And with whom?”

He groaned, rolling his eyes at her taunts. “Hardly any of your business.”

“But what’s a mother to do when he son takes up with the wrong crowd?” Her hand reached forward and stroked his cheek in an uncomfortable display of affection. “Honestly, I should be more shocked. But then you never did have much in the way of self-respect.” Mirage shoved him back with a laugh that came from a dark place and watched her son fall to the floor. “Come now, tell mummy who’s making a little slave whore out of her boy and I promise to shred him open…”

“Before you make a whore out of me.” Mozenrath cut her short. “And I am not his whore.” He spat back.

“His pet then?” Mirage questioned and seemed feed off the humiliation in his eyes. “Oh my son, how far have you fallen? Do you let your master take you on walks and feed you from little bowls on the floor?” she sneered maliciously as Mozenrath seethed with rage. “Or perhaps he’s just gelded you for his use. Come now, tell mommies so she knows if your value has decreased.”

Blind rage poured from him and fire screamed from his fingertips. “Get out!” Mozenrath roared, a tearing pulling inside his chest like a fever. “Get out, you hairball with teeth!”

Mirage snapped and green fire consumed his, imploding in on itself with a flash of burning light. “Don’t toy with me brat!” she yelled back, her claws poised for another attack. “I could end you, here and now with a flick of my wrist. Count yourself lucky you’re still valuable enough to keep alive!”

Mozenrath fumed, but stilled his power. “Not to you. Not anymore.”

Mirage looked at the young man with distaste. “For now. But not for long.” She stepped closer, her stride the epitome of confidence. “I will find whatever little piece of filth you’re fucking around with. And after I rip him open, I’ll make sure your next master keeps you shackled to the bed for his own personal use!”

There was a bright flash of green and a hissing yowl, and just like that she was gone.

Mozenrath waited till he could not longer feel her near, then grimaced hatefully. That had been far too close for comfort. A day or two earlier and she might have seen the blue djinn carting off his magical reliquaries. That would have been a trail of breadcrumbs so thick even she couldn’t miss it. He didn’t dare break down here and now. She could still be watching from somewhere. He couldn’t afford to let Mirage see him in such a state.

 _She’s right though._ He realized, though it pained him to admit it on any front. What had he let himself become? Allowing a street rat to lay him back on a bed… _Or fuck you against a wall._ Hellfire last time he had all but pleaded to cum! Was he so easily brought down by a few gentle words and a cock? Was that all he was now? Some pet for the street rat to fuck with whenever he got bored of his pretty little princess back home!

Mozenrath looked behind him at the smear still on the ground as the mamlucks tried to cleanse it. _No._ He would never let himself be limited to subservience. He was Mozenrath, ruler of the black sands, lord of the Citadel, master of the undead. Servitude was for weaker minds.

He thumbed the ring, mulling it over.

 _This cannot be allowed to continue._ It had been…interesting enough. He’d let himself indulge in this little affair for too long. End it now, before things got out of control.

After all, he’d lived all these years not knowing pleasure, would it be so hard to go back to that?


	5. A Willing Hand

Aladdin looked out over the city of Agrabah from his place on the balcony. It was humbling, staring out at the expanse of confusing street ways that he had wandered as a child and realizing that this kingdom represented such a small part of what he was actually in charge of. Agrabah itself wasn’t merely a small kingdom, but a country comprised of multiple smaller provinces and territories spanning a three day ride in any direction. Most of the problems occurred here, in the capitol, but that didn’t mean the little things could escape his notice.

Bandit raids in the south were always an issue since caravans from Quirkistan and Getzistan favored that route. Technically, most of it didn’t belong to any particular kingdom, so most just didn’t deal with it or left it up to the guilds themselves to hire mercenaries to protect themselves. But Aladdin wasn’t satisfied with that. His reasoning of course was based on the idea that it was wrong to leave merchants trying to make an honest living to fend for themselves, risking their lives on dangerous routes. The reason he and Jasmine had given the council was that it simply wasn’t economic to risk valuable trade goods by allowing this harassment to continue. So they had passed in agreement, allowing for a troop of mercs under pay of the throne to patrol the area, rooting out any bandits prowling the desert.

 _Just so long as it’s within Agrabah’s borders._ Aladdin rubbed his temples. Always a catch. Always a compromise.

Off to the east lay the farm lands along the river. No more easy to deal with than the bandit raids. Oh the harvests were shaping up just fine, beautiful in fact. But technically the farmable land did not belong to the people occupying it. Rather it was under the control of the nobility who allowed the peasants to live on their fertile grounds in exchange for a hefty portion of the goods to be turned over to their household and sold for their personal profit. When the seasons were good, this wasn’t a problem, but all it took was a few poor season and the same peasants who managed during a good harvest were half starved from the bad one. Not that the nobility would see it that way. They would demand the same portion of the goods regardless.

Again, something that did not sit right with the new sultan. Things were still in the process of council, but Aladdin had a mind to change it so that the farmers kept what they needed for their families first, amounting to a good one-third of the harvest, with the lords taking their cut from what was left after. It might seem like a small change, but what it amounted to was the security of the working class. And as he had put it to the council “Men who know their futures are accounted for, hold themselves with greater purpose.”

It was very well said, and Jasmine had smiled at him as some of the council members applauded quietly.

And then to the west lay the one trouble that seemed to be entirely settled. Mozenrath had made it very clear that he never wanted to speak to Aladdin again.

Nearly a month later, he was starting to feel sure they never would.

Life had settled back into the routine of the palace. Jasmine seems quite pleased to have Aladdin back to herself consistently rather than ‘watching you gallivant off to deal with a contrary sorcerer’. All in all, he could think of worse things than holding court, feasting, council meetings and the like. Even the more reluctant councilmen seemed to consider that Mozenrath issue to be settled and were glad to move onto more important things.

Aladdin realized how grateful he should be. The other kingdoms were not thrilled about Agrabah’s new allies, but at the same time they had no desire to interfere. Representatives were sent out to ensure that Aladdin was not indeed under a spell or transfixed in some way. Once they confirmed that the young sultan had made this decision on his own, he merely had to ensure them of its wisdom.

And convince them that sending their representatives to the Citadel itself was a very bad idea.

He had toyed with the idea of calling on the sorcerer a few times. But it couldn’t work that way. Mozenrath had said he wanted it to be over and done with. And for all the _geas_ entitled him to do, he fully intended to respect Mozenrath’s wishes. If they saw one another again from here on out, it would be as fellow sultans and nothing else. Still, the dark, hateful bruise on Mozenrath’s ribs made him nervous. It was not one of the marks he’d seen before. So it left Aladdin to wonder who had harmed the necromancer.

 _I should have known it wouldn’t last._ Aladdin sighed to himself, lost in thought. It was such a confusing ending to this little adventure. Mozenrath had been so in need, so willing to submit to these strange interludes. He had felt like he was providing an outlet for the sorcerers repressed desires, and giving himself a chance to play like he hadn’t in years. And unless he entirely mistook everything from body language to speech patterns, Mozenrath was flourishing under the lavish attention.

 _So why end it now?_ Had he personally done something wrong? Had their last liaison been too much? Had he pushed too far by asking the sorcerer to admit his enjoyment?

Actually, that was a sincere possibility. Aladdin had worried since their first night together when the parameters of the _geas_ were being completed. That had been taking advantage of the inexperienced at best, borderline nonconsensual at worst. Sure it was fun in the context of the game, but at the same time he knew that the neophyte sorcerer would assume Aladdin had control and just let him keep pushing. But the hero had forgotten the magic of the _geas_. The requests he’d made might just as easily have been orders. And the curse didn’t care about the intention. Maybe that had been too far. After all, Mozenrath had chosen Aladdin specifically because he believed the hero wouldn’t abuse him through this strange bond.

 _Did I abuse him?_ He considered. Mozenrath had consented, technically. _Ah but I don’t think he really knew what he was getting himself into_. But it wasn’t like I treated him badly! _From your point of view. What about his?_ Aladdin groaned to himself, realizing the mistake of it. He had made a gross assumption based on his own experiences in this realm. Of course Mozenrath, given his past, given the parameters of the _geas_ , might not realize that this was just a strange sexual game. He would see it as legitimate orders. He would see himself without a choice.

_But I **gave** him a choice. _

Okay yes, that much was true, but would Mozenrath necessarily have _seen_ it as one? Hindsight was ever perfect, but Aladdin couldn’t resist going back over it. Destaine had raped Mozenrath, many times over their years as master and apprentice. The _geas_ had enforced the rape as Destaine’s control, binding Mozenrath to agree. That was his frame of reference. That was the sorcerers understanding of sex thus far. So choice had never entered into it. Just because Aladdin said he had a choice didn’t mean Mozenrath understood the decision he was making.

 _I think I fucked it up_. Aladdin realized. But there was nothing he could do at this juncture to fix it. Mozenrath had demanded to be left alone for anything outside of political needs. And Aladdin was going to respect that wish. But there was this rankling need to go back and somehow make it right.

A soft hand touched his shoulder and he breathed a deep sigh of stress. There was something else that needed to be made right. Jasmine smiled at him when he turned, wrapping an arm into his and nuzzling up against him. “Doing well today my sultan?” she teased, looking at the distance in his eyes. “Aladdin?” she questioned softly.

“Sorry Jas. I was miles away.” He admitted and squeezed her arm in return. It had been nice to actually have some time alone with Jasmine again. With everything that had been rushing by for the last few months, they had been down to what hours they could scrounge before sleep. So little things like being able to take a long garden stroll during an afternoon or to just sit and enjoy a lunch together felt like a treat.

Not to mention the night time activates had branched out into mid-afternoon, right after lunch and (when they could avoid the servants) the moment they woke up.

And Jasmine had that look on her face right now. That bright eyed, eager glance that practically screamed ‘Ravish Me’. Aladdin wrapped an arm around her waist and leaned down for a long kiss.

“Jasmine, there’s something I need to talk to you about.”

And the ground started to shake.

Vases and furniture toppled as Aladdin and Jasmine hung onto one another, trying to stabilize themselves. “What was that?” Jasmine looked out over the city, searching for an epicenter to the problem. She pointed out towards the outskirts of the city where a cloud of smoke was rising angrily into the air. “Go get the guards, send a scouting contingent.” She said quickly to her husband. “Is Genie around?”

“No. He and Eden went off on their honey moon.” Aladdin answered and started moving for the doors to find a servant. “Carpet!” he yelled for his friend. “Come on we can go see for ourselves.”

“Aladdin.” Jasmine laid a hand on his arm. “Hold on…remember we have to…”

The hero in his grumbled but Aladdin nodded. “We have to send a contingent first.” He took a deep breath. “Yeah. I know.” They’d had this discussion a dozen times before, but it didn’t stop his nature from stepping in. Sultans were a commodity, and unless there was something sincerely wrong, they were supposed to leave small disasters to their underlings to take care of. Not go traipsing off into a potential threat.

Jasmine straightened his lapels, trying to soothe her hero. “We’ll have guards secure a perimeter and ensure that the public is out of danger. Then we can go see for ourselves.”

“Yeah. Yeah you’re right.” Aladdin said, trying not to pout like a teen. Another after shock sent them tumbling into one another and Aladdin managed to grab hold of Jasmine before she fell. When the quake settled out, they looked at one another. “I’ll get the guards.” He said and rushed from the room, not waiting to find a servant to deliver the message.

Jasmine stood, hitching up her skirts and yanking them off, opting for her trouser bottom so she wouldn’t be tripping if another quake came through. She rushed back out to the balcony, trying to oversee anything past the dust and smoke. The sultana squinted her eyes and gasped.

Through the haze of the dust, something was moving.

***

“Will he help?”

“He might.” Aladdin said with more than a hint of doubt in his voice. “It’s always hard to tell with him. And remember, we’re neutral, not necessarily allies. But if we can offer him something to make it worth his while…”

“I hate to think what his perception of ‘worth his while’ is.” Jasmine said under her breath as they approached the Citadel on the back of Carpet. She had wanted to go herself for a number of reasons; not being involved in the negotiation from the start, not wanting Aladdin exposed to danger alone… But maybe, just maybe, she could admit that she missed the adventures too. Even if all this adventured ended as was a negotiation for assistance.

They had come prepared to fight, but the mamlucks merely eyed them silently, not offering to attack. “Well at least he kept his word.” Jasmine said, though she didn’t remove her hand from her sword hilt. The doors opened to them, allowing for entrance.

Aladdin didn’t say anything, but he had seen Mozenrath watching from a higher balcony as they approached.

Mozenrath came to the hallway in a blaze of his power, showing off just like old times. “Well well. What a surprise.” His voice carried with smooth affluence as he eyed the royal couple. “You’ll forgive me if I’m not in a fit state to entertain today your majesties. But I wasn’t expecting company.” He eyed Aladdin with the word ‘company’, perhaps silently asking ‘What in the seven hells are you doing here?’

“We haven’t come for a social call, Mozenrath.” Aladdin said, standing straight and tell in his role as a sultan. “We’re here for your assistance as a peaceful ally.” The sorcerer seemed to relax a little, though his posture never changed from one of arrogance.

“Oh are you?” his smile was entirely wolfish. Mozenrath walked across the floor, prowling about them as if choosing when to strike.

Aladdin felt a gut instinct start to growl at him. It was like the last three months hadn’t even occurred for the sorcerer. He tried to meet the man’s eyes but was denied, Mozenrath never linger over him for more than a second or so. He did appear to be hovering around Jasmine, giving her a look of curiosity and contempt.

“And how lovely to see you again, princess.” He spoke the last word with such insolence that Aladdin was honestly surprised Jasmine didn’t slap him.

Instead, she merely returned the same cold smile. “Sultana, if you don’t mind, sultan Mozenrath.”

Now that caught him off guard. He raised an eyebrow, looking from her to Aladdin in question before he realized what she meant. By signing the compact he was a recognized sultan in his own right. Which also meant at least glancing over formalities. “Of course.” He pulled back a little. “And you’re here for me in that capacity?”

“We are here requesting your aid with a magical creature of unknown power.” Jasmine said, fishing something out of her pack.

Mozenrath’s eyes lit up with curiosity as she handed him a small patch that glittered softly in the dim lighting. It was a scale about the size of his hand, reasonably hard and pointed. He knew it on sight. “ _Kum solucanı_.” He muttered off and then translated when they obviously didn’t understand. “Sand wyrm. Native to Turkey actually. This ones a bit far north.”

“Are they dangerous?” Aladdin asked directly.

“Do they eat people? No. Their vegetarian by nature. But that isn’t your main problem. Sand wyrms are highly territorial. Your best hope is that these are migrating under your city and will be gone in a few days. The tunnles under Agrabah probably make for excellent pathways.” Mozenrath explained.

Jasmine startled. “How do you know about the Agrabah tunnles?”

The smile he gave her was positivly viscious. “I know a lot about your city, _sultana_.” He gave just enough inflection to make the word an even bigger insult. “Enough that you should be thrilled at our treaty.”

Jasmine looked like she was about to pull out her blade when Aladdin laid a soft, calming hand on his wife. “What if their not just passing through?”

Mozenrath looked at him, eyes travling up and down Aladdin’s body with speculation. “If their setting up a nest?” he shrugged. “Move your city. Sand wyrms will destroy anything they precieve as a threat. Not to mention their pit nests are large enough to swallow a city whole.” He seemed to think for a moment. “Add to this that they’re not the...cleanest...of animals. They defecate to line the walls of their nest and keep it warm for their eggs to hatch. Honestly, the stench is abbhorant.”

“So how do we get rid of them”

“You don’t. Sand wyrms are resistant to most forms of magic. If you throw guards at them you’ll get back bloody smears. As I said, hope their just passing through.” Mozenrath shrugged and looked like the conversation was over for him.

“But there has to be something we can do!” Jasmine insisted, grabbing hold of Mozenrath’s mantle before Aladdin could stop her. “You claim to be the most powerful sorcerer in the seven deserts. Surely you must know something.”

The sorcerer gave her a cold look before glancing at Aladdin briefly.

The hero realized what he was waiting for. _I could make him do it._ The laws of the _geas_ would snap into place and he would be forced into obediance. But the very idea rankled the hero to no end. He already regretted his rash treatment of the sorcerer. He wasn’t about to make it worse. “Mozenrath, we’re asking.” He said softly, willing Jasmine to please relent a little. She gave him a confused look at his sudden soft tone, but pulled back. “If you know anything useful, or can help...”

For the first time in over a month, the two men looked one another eye to eye. Mozenrath’s jaw tightened and he seemed to lose a breath of his confident air. “The eggs.” He said shortly. “If the wyrms are making a nest you can move their eggs and they’ll go after them.”

“How many eggs?”

“Most wyrms lay ten to fifteen. But you’ll need to be quick. If the wyrms have already dug a hatching pit out, the eggs aren’t far from opening. And if you think two of them are a problem, wait till the babies mature in...oh about eight weeks.” He gave a smile of wry humor. “Oh and the eggs are roughly the size of camel. Good luck.”

But Jasmine had decided this was enough. “You’ll be helping us.”

Mozenrath frowned. “I just did.”

“With the egg removal.” She insisted, crossing her arms in a sure display. “We can’t trust something like this to the guards and if something goes wrong, we might need you on hand to deal with it, since you know so much about these creatures.” And Jasmine just could not resist her own comment. “Familiar with your own kind.”

Aladdin stepped between them, as much to keep Mozenrath from going off as Jasmine. “She’s right.” He said and pressed his hand to Mozenrath’s chest. “You need to help us with this. It’ll go a long way to solidifying your new role as a sultan, not to mention I’m sure you could find something useful to you.”

Mozenrath stuffed, trying not to jerk away from Aladdin’s touch. “Wht makes you think I’d find sand wyrms useful.”

The hero smirked. “You pocketed the scale.”

Mozenrath flushed a little. He thought he’d been more subtle than that. “Is this a ...request...from a fellow sultan?”

“I wouldn’t order you to do it, Mozenrath. I’m asking for help.”

Jasmine caught the inflection, even if she didn’t understand it. Her eyes travled from sorcerer to street rat, trying to grasp what was occuring. _Listen to what’s not being said_. Could this have something to do with the treaty? No. It felt deeper somehow. There was an aura of tension in the room that almost seemed to block her out.

And that was an implication the sultana did not care for in the least.

***

“Just promise me you’ll be careful.” Jasmine said, clasping Aladdin’s hands between her own.

“Don’t worry Jas. With a little luck we won’t even see the wyrms. We’ll just get the eggs to a different place and head right back.” He promised lovingly and bent to kiss her.

“It’s not those wyrms I’m worried about.” She admitted and threw Mozenrath a sullen look. If the sorcerer overheard her, he was pointedly ignoring the comment. She leaned up, pressing her lips warmly to her husbands mouth.

Aladdin did not miss how Mozenrath intentionally looked away. He gave Jasmine a quicker kiss than he’d meant to and tried to cover it with a sincer smile. _We need to talk about this. It’s gone too far. As soon as we get back I’m telling her._ He promised himself. It was going to hurt. She’d be mad and he’d accept that. It was going to suck but at least once she knew they could try to move past it.

_If she wants to move past it._

He gave her another kiss, gripping down on his wifes arm firmly as he moved towards the hole the sand wyrms had made. The plan was simple. Find the nest, open a portal, shove the eggs through said portal, wait for the sand wyrms to follow, close the portal. Jasmine would remain behind to help provide a peaceful, authoritative presence to the crowd the newly formed hole was now gathering. Cut and dry right?

In Aladdin’s experience, that’s where shit tended to go wrong.

While Aladdin climbed down through the cave wall, Mozenrath, bring the ultimate prima donna, merely teleported himself to the bottom. Well, nearly to the bottom. As the necromancer had explained, the flooring of the pit was covered in a sticky brown ooze that had crusted over. There was an unplesant odor permeating from it just enough to make Aladdin give off a face. “Öh ick.”

Mozenrath wouldn’t deign to put his feet down. “Warned you.” He said offhandedly. The two of them looked around to see a maze of tunnles dug in different directions.

“Which one do we take?”

The sorcerer looked about, considering. “Havn’t the faintest notion hero. But if I had to guess...” He took a deep breath, then gaged. “That one.” He pointed to a tunnle veering off to the left.

“How do you know?” Aladdin countered curiously.

“It’s where the smell is the worst.” Mozenrath said, glancing at the floor before he set himself down where the rock was spared. “Go that way if you want to find the eggs.”

Aladdin gave him a long, irritated look. “You’re not coming?”

“Into that nasty mess? I think not. You come find me when you get the eggs. I’ll keep my part of the bargain, Aladdin.” Mozenrath said, leaving out the part where he didn’t have much of a choice.

Aladdin sighed. “Look, it’s dark down there and an oil lamp is probably a bad idea. You could just use your magic. And it would take less time.” He insisted.

“I have no desire to go running around a sand wyrms hole.” Mozenrath started in.

“Moze!”Aladdin snapped and winced as he saw the sorcerer try to cover a jump. He held out a pasifying hand. “Okay, sorry. Moze it would just be easier. I know you don’t want to be here any longer than you have to be.” _I know you don’t want to be here with me._

Mozenrath humphed but rose up, tucking his cloak back so that it wouldn’t trail in the muck. “Fine. Let’s get this over with.” He extended his hand, casting a mage light to float in front of them by a few feet.

They walked down through the tunnle, Aladdin looking around with avid curiosity. It was a long and dark cavern, processing inward for what could easily be miles. Within a few minuets of travel, the hero turned and realized he couldn’t see the light from the main entry anymore.

He frowned. That left a bad feeling in his stomach. He looked back and saw Mozenrath had noticed the same thing. A soft sound echoed around them like a dull roar, and both men gave eachother a trepiditious glance.

“So what do we do if we encounter one of those things?” Aladdin asked, eager to do something besides walk awkwardly with one another.

“Don’t move and stay silent. Their half blind, vision is entierly based in sound and movement. Other than that...” The sorcerer shrugged. “Get up close to the wall and hope you don’t get crushed. Dive down a side tunnle if you can.”

Aladdin nodded, patting the sword at his side. If Mozenrath was right, it wouldn’t do him a damn bit of good, but it did make him feel a bit more confident.

They continued to walk on, both the darkness and the unplesant scent growing more present.

“So, do you want to talk about it?”

For a moment, Aladdin thought Mozenrath hadn’t heard him, then the sorcerer let out a deep breath would pausing in his rhythm. “I havn’t changed my mind, if that’s what you’re asking.”

“It’s not.” The hero continued. “I just thought we should talk about it.” Aladdin caught up, making sure to fall into pace with the sorcerer. “Moze I need to know I didn’t hurt you.”

Now that brought the man to a full stop as he looked directly at Aladdin. The magelight caused his eyes to dance with light and he gave the hero a long look up and down. He looked about to say something nasty as his lip curled. But just as soon it dissipated, and his calmed himself. “You didn’t hurt me.” He confirmed in a somewhat level tone. Mozenrath felt Aladdin staring into his face, searching for a lie. “Even when I asked you to.”

Aladdin took a deep breath. “Did you even know what it was you wanted me to do?” Aladdin said, a little more sure now that he’d gotten the sorcerer to at least speak up. Maybe it was a trick of the light, but he could swear the man’s cheeks turned pink. Aladdin took a risk, coming a little closer, not letting Mozenrath break eye contact with him. “Moze...you don’t know do you.”

Mozenrath swallowed. “My life does not allow for a great deal of experiences Aladdin.”

“It could.”

They were perilously close now, in just the breifest movement they would be touching.

“Have you told your princess how you obtained my reliquaries?” Mozenrath started, his eyebrow raising. Aladdin made a sound in the back of his throat. “Or how you even got the treaty from me in the first place?”

Aladdin started to make a defensive comment, then backed up. “Wait...wait are you saying I fucked you into agreement?” he curled his lip and almost looked like he was going to smack the man. “Are you kidding me? Is that what you think? Or is that what you’ve convinced yourself in the last month?”

Mozenrath grit his teeth and hissed. “How dare you.” He growled and shoved Aladdin away, knocking the man into the wall opposite them. “Look I made a deal with you for a one time thing! I never asked you to keep coming back and...and...”

“And the last time? When you asked me if we were doing this? When you asked me if I enjoyed it?” Aladdin snapped back, maybe more visciously then he ment. “What about you? Were you enjoying it or was this all just some sort of trick?”

“You little street ra...”

A bellowing roar sounded, much closer than could possibly be comfortable.

Both men went silent and they glared at one another. “Let’s just get this over with, Aladdin. Then we can go back to hating one another from a distance.”

Aladdin was quiet for a while before muttering out loud enough for Mozenrath to hear. “I don’t hate you.”

Mozenrath stopped.

“I probably should. You are such an ass and a manipulative shit and probably a threat to everything I care about. Hell this could still be some elaborate trap of yours that I just havn’t gotten through yet.” Aladdin gave a wry laugh and shook his head, realizing that Mozenrath had glanced over his shoulder. “But I don’t hate you.”

Mozenrath turned fully around, his mage light glowing in a slow hum of energy. “Why?”

“Because I don’t, that’s why.” Aladdin answered with a shrug. “Look we never have to talk about this again but we’ve got the time here and now so we may as well.”

“I just don’t see what there is to talk about.” Mozenrath said smoothly. “We fucked. It was... interesting but ultimatly it isn’t worth the risk.”

“Did you like it?” Aladdin asked, needing to be sure. “And before you try, I know you’re not allowed to lie to me.”

The necromancer swallowed, the shadows and light playing along his pale throat with teasing detail. “It felt good.”

Aladdin and he kept walking. “Why did you like it?”

Mozenrath groaned. “You realize I can’t lie to you, and yet your using it to stroke your own ego.” He snorted. “And you have the nerve to call me manipulative.” He finished with an eye roll.

“Okay fine forget I said anything.”

The sorcerer allowed for a few moments chosing between the myrid of answeres before finally saying; “Because it was good not to think of a while.” He said shortly. “I am always thinking Aladdin. Constantly thinking. Scheming, plotting, trying to work out some problem or solution to whatever magical equation I am trying to work out.” Mozenrath knew Aladdin was watching him, listening intently. “It’s exhausting. But it’s who I am. I’m used to it. What I’m not used to is having every thought in my head drained out through my cock.”

Aladdin laughed outright, the sound echoing off the round walls of the tunnle. “Never heard it put that way before.”

A question had been tipping around the back of Mozenrath’s head for sometime now, and he decided there would never be a better time to ask. “You knew what to do, that first time.” He started. “And every time since, you initiated everything. How did you know what to do?”

Aladdin rubbed the back of his neck, looking doubtful about sharing.

“Not your first time with a man I take it?” Mozenrath surmised quickly.

“Not by a long shot.” Aladdin admitted with a nod. “Look, on the streets, something things get rough. You have to do what you have to in order to survive and I...” he nodded his head from side to side. “Well...okay I am going to trust that you won’t be telling anyone about this.”he gave Mozenrath a curt look. “I mean it, no blabing about this just like there’s no blabbing about what we’ve done right.”

Mozenrath nodded, just curious enough to agree to it.

The hero turned sultan licked his lips and considered his own answer for a moment before saying “I spent two years as a man for hire.”

Mozenrath’s head snapped around like a sling. “You what?”

Aladdin chuckled. “Not my proudest moment. About oh…six years ago, Agrabah was having a drought. Food was in short supply, water was hard to get. Everyone had it rough but as a street rat well…things got pretty desperate.” He kept trudging through, aware that he had Mozenrath’s full attention. “I’d gotten offers from the bagnio guild before. They were always looking for good looking, strong young men to cater to ‘exotic tastes’. And when you’re starving and thirsty, being a man for hire doesn’t seem like such a bad idea.”

The sorcerer blinked, scoffed, them blinked again in disbelief. “And you…you did…”

“Look I did a lot of stuff back then okay. I’m not bragging about it but I’m not ashamed either. Jasmine even knows.” Aladdin smiled. “I got hired by men almost exclusively. I uh… I learned a lot of things.” Aladdin couldn’t help a laugh. “I know how it sounds, but it wasn’t so bad. I managed to get apprenticed in one of the better brothels. I had food, baths, a safe place to sleep. Most of the clientele were filthy rich so I usually got to keep a few trinkets. I was saving up a nest egg and I figured if I was careful, I could buy my way into one of the merchant guilds. Become a silk trader or something, ya know.”

“What happened?” Mozenrath asked, legitimately curious now about something he felt sure only a select few knew.

The hero groused. “There was this girl, Yesult. She was the top concubine and she defiantly did not like the level of attention I was starting to get. She started making life difficult for me and when the brothel switched hands, she cozied up to the new panderer. He…uh…” Aladdin hesitated and then tried a smile. “One night while everyone else was asleep, he sent me to a noble house for a ‘special client’. When I got there, I was surrounded and shoved into a room and the men started to attack me. I got knocked around a bunch, but I fought my way out. I didn’t dare go back to the brothel to get my cache, so I just got out of the district and never looked back.”

“Why didn’t you go back?” Mozenrath insisted on knowing. “Why not burn the place to the ground? Get back at the bitch who started trouble for you?”

“First off, you have no idea how much sway the Bagnio Guilds have. They have little black books on everyone who comes for their services. All those dirty little secrets amount to a whole lot of sway. Even if I was the type to go after revenge, I just would have brought the whole guild down on my head. And what about the girls? I was friends with a lot of those women, Moze. If I burnt the place down, they would lose their homes, their welfare. I couldn’t do that to them.”

Mozenrath harrumphed and rolled his eyes. “Always the hero, even as a whore.”

Aladdin didn’t seem the least bit offended. “I got my own kind of vengeance. As sultan I can crack down on guild corruption, no matter which guild it occurs in. I can make sure the women who do the work actually get to keep most of their profits. And instead of being run by an outside chosen by the guild heads, the bagnio’s now have to choose someone who’s worked in one to be at the head of operations.” He shrugged. “It might not seem like much, but it’s a big step.”

Mozenrath couldn’t help but smile just a little. “You’re a fool. I would have burnt the place to the ground and danced on the ashes.”

“Yeah you would have.” He reached over and grabbed the sorcerer, hauling him up. “And then you would have gotten arrested and I wouldn’t be sitting here talking with you.”

“I’m sure your enjoy the experience.”

“Well the location leaves a lot to be desired.”

“Agreed. I think the oasis would be a far better meeting place from now on.”

It took Aladdin a full minuet to realize the open ended implication. “He gave a sidelong grin to the sorcerer. “Oh do you?”

Mozenrath let the glimmer of a smile pass his lips as they rounded another corner. “I do.”

Then the smell hit them full force.

Aladdin opened his mouth to gag, then covered it with his hand. “Oh dear god above!” he could taste it in the air! “Oh that is just _rancid_!”

Mozenrath’s lower job trembled with the force of it and his shoulders quivered. “Ühhhhhuhuhh.” He groaned and covered his nose and hand. “Oh oh that is…” he conjured a pocket of air, trying to use it to filter through the scent, but it was no use. It was far too strong.

“Take it we’re close?” Aladdin asked and Mozenrath nodded. “Talk about a mood killer.” He groaned and they pushed forward, coming into an open cavern.

If they had expected something grandiose, they were sorely disappointed. It was quite literally an oozing brown pit, dirt piled up in the middle to help guard and keep warm a group of eggs that stuck out of the putrid piles like greenish grey boulders.

They moved down towards the eggs, looking around to make sure they weren’t in any danger yet. Aladdin made it down first, touching the smooth surface of one of them. He gave it an experimental shove. It didn’t even budge. He did it again, them looked down near the bottom. “Oh this is going to be harder than we thought.”

Mozenrath peered over his shoulder and saw what he meant. The base of the eggs had been packed heavily with the sludge, holding them upright in a solid position. “I’m not digging those out.” He said quickly as Aladdin gave him a long suffering glare. “Look, I can hold open a portal or dig out and lift eggs, and since you can’t open a portal…”

“Yeah yeah I know.” Aladdin groaned and lamented the fact that he’d no skill for magic. “Okay…okay maybe we can dig them out first…”

A terrible roar shook through the tunnels, making the sludge tremble. The two men shot one another a glance as the sound of something moving began to come their way.

Aladdin crouched down. “Listen, open the portal. I’ve got an idea.”

“What’s the idea?”

The hero shrugged. “Not sure yet. I’ll let you know when it works.”

Mozenrath slapped him across the back of the head. “That does not count as an idea!” he snarled through his teeth as a huge shadow pulled itself from the tunnel and loomed over them.

Huge, scaled and the color of red ocher, the sand wyrm flopped down next to the nest, sending a wave of its own mess over the eggs and crashing into the two men. They swam against it, Aladdin and Mozenrath both stumbling and trying to keep their balance from being drowned. The wyrm made a noise like a sick whale, coiling about the nest tightly as it rubbed it’s body between the eggs.

“What was that plan again, street rat?” Mozenrath mouthed in a soft whisper.

Aladdin grinned sheepishly, looking around with as much caution as he could. He eyed the caves and tunnels, searching for a solution. “Okay, okay, here’s what we’re going to do. Can you use your magic to make a trench?”

Mozenrath frowned but nodded. “Yes.”

“Okay, I’m going to give you some time, distract this thing as best as I can. You get the portal opened and start making a trench. I’m going to see if I can get that thing to do the work for us.” Aladdin nodded, starting to sneak around the egg.

“Aladdin?” Mozenrath whispered. “Aladdin!” he snapped again in a loud whisper. _If he dies I’m going to have to start from the beginning again._ He pulled himself around, eyeing Aladdin to see what the hero was doing. The man was moving forward, jumping from egg to egg for cover. “Stupid, idiotic street rat.” Mozenrath growled, lifting his gauntlet as his magic gathered. With gentle persuasion he caused a rift in the goop, pushing it aside as though making a ramp down the side of the nest.

At the same time, he started working the sigils in the air to create a portal somewhere far from Agrabah. Somewhere far from any city or town where the wyrm could lay peacefully. Not that he personally cared. Regardless of where the wyrm ended up, as long as it was far away, Mozenrath didn’t care where it went. Still, he suspected Aladdin would.

He heard a yell behind him, the mound shifted and the wyrm gave a bellow, rising against the hero now getting it to move.

Mozenrath began working the sigils faster.

Aladdin had barely gotten a look at the things head as it had slithered in. But he had expected something entirely worm like when he started to antagonize the creature. The maw now opening in front of him was decidedly more like a snake, rearing up to strike for the first time. He dodged to the side, narrowly avoiding it as the lethargic creature became aggressive, defending it’s nest. At the same time, Aladdin was trying to watch around the other side to see if Mozenrath had completed his task.

Slowly, he could see two beams of light making a connection to open. From the other side of the mound, Aladdin jumped back, landing in a deep pile of goop as the wyrm began another attack. “No. Damn damn damn!” he gasped, starting to untangle himself from the sticky mess as the wyrm sensed weakness. It’s blank, pupils-less eyes moved towards him and it hissed, watching for movement and sound.

Mozenrath opened the portal in time to see Aladdin trapped and encircled. The wyrm was getting closer, growling in it’s belly. _Damn and hellfire on him!_ Mozenrath groaned and looked around for a solution. He wasn’t about to run out like a fool, waving his arms and causing a ruckus. But there was something he could do.

The wyrm was still looking for the intruder, but so long as Aladdin stayed still, he couldn’t find it.

Mozenrath crawled up the trench he’d made as quietly as he could, avoiding the wyrms long tail. With a sound in the back of his throat, he dug his hands into the muck and mire and began to dig out from around the base of the eggs on one side. He scooped up the mess, annoyed by how thick and unpleasant it was on his skin until one side was almost entirely uncovered. Giving another quick look at Aladdin to make sure the man was still alive, he crept around to the opposite side and pushed.

There was a heavy cracking sound and the egg broke free and began to roll down the trench. It made it about half way before sticking in the glop with a sickening, sucking noise. “Oh for the love of…”

The sand wyrm turned, alerted by the disturbed placement of an egg. Mozenrath went stock still as it slithered closer, moving between it’s unhatched brood. It moved past him, unaware of his presence as it encircled the displaced egg, purring over it cautiously.

Aladdin used the distraction to untangle himself, unsticking his body from the pile. “Moze.” He whispered till he saw the slow head turn. “Keep doing that.” He gestured to the scooping motion. He could still keep the creature distracted while Moze managed to loosen the eggs. With a yell the got the wyrms attention back, the creature snapping to him with a roar and a bellow to see it’s threat once more.

The second it moved for Aladdin, Mozenrath began digging at the eggs again. He checked the portal twice more, ensuring the sigils were holding as he kept it open through sheer strength of will and desire to no longer have the smell of excrement in his nostrils. Aladdin was dodging in and out of tunnels, moving as fast as he could to avoid the slow but frighteningly close strikes of the wyrm.

“Please hurry!” The hero yelled as he pulled to the side to avoid the whip the tail.

“You try doing this part then!” Mozenrath barked back and regretted it. The wyrm turned, hearing something closer to it’s brood.

Aladdin gulped down fear. “Hey! Hey hey hey!” he yelled again, bringing it’s attention back around. _Come on Moze, time to finish!_ He willing silently as he saw the sorcerer disappear to keep digging. Or at least he hoped.

Between his avoiding the teeth, Aladdin saw Mozenrath leap from the nest, refocusing his attention on the open portal. _I really hope that means he’s done._ Aladdin decided and managed to get into the nest, moving too and fro between the eggs as quick as he could. As he thought, the wyrm followed closely, only able to keep up as long as it could see his movements. As it slid through the eggs, the eggs moved from their perches…

…and began to roll down the trench.

Mozenrath arched an eyebrow to see it. _Clever._ He had to admit and gave a gentle nudge with what power he could spare, helping to keep the eggs rolling against one another in through the portal.

As the last of the eggs moved through, the wyrm seemed to perceived something was wrong. Aladdin and Mozenrath went stock still as it coiled in the nest, searching for the heat signature of it’s eggs. When it didn’t find them, it gave a furious bellow, making the walls shake. It threw itself to and fro, down into the sludge and sending rippling waves of it everywhere.

Aladdin lost his footing while Mozenrath tried to hold on to keep the portal open.

The beast was losing it’s mind with grief, worried that it’s eggs were destroyed. Unfortunately, it also wasn’t looking for them. Aladdin and Mozenrath threw one another a glance. How were they going to get it through the portal?

From inside the window to a new place, one of the eggs cracked open. A sharp beak poked through the shell, the sound reaching the wyrm who had protected it. There was a squeek, then a thrum as a new sand wyrm larvae tried to holler for it’s mother.

Or father. Honestly who would have laid money on what the sex of the thing was and then gone to check.

The adult wyrm cooed, then turned and cooed again, the baby answer it’s call. Drawn by parental instinct it followed the noise in through the portal, leaving a heavy path through the sludge and grim as it’s long body moved in. Mozenrath and Aladdin kept still, watching till the last bit of tail made it through the portal opening before the sorcerer slammed it shut, letting the magic close off and leaving them alone in the tunnel again.

They were covered in brown goop, at the bottom of a very deep hole.

Mozenrath and Aladdin looked at one another and started laughing hystericaly.

İt was one of those good, high laughs where you know you’ve just lived through something that should have killed you. And Mozenrath was sure he had never had such a giddy feeling of relief in his life. “Is this a common occurance for you?” he said, not able to entierly wipe the smile off his face.

Aladdin snorted, shaking his head. “Not so much anymore.”

“Sultan things getting in the way?”

The hero nodded, throwing off his turban and making a disgusted face as it splattered in the cavern. “I miss it.”

“You miss this?” Mozenrath flung an arm out, his fine silks covered in...well...wet fresh dung. “You miss this?” he repeated, sounding like he might just lose his stomach.

“Well not this! Obviously.” Aladdin tried to stand, slid in the raw sludge, and fell back down, making a noise like a plopping stone in a swamp. “Still...not the weirdest thing I’ve gotten into.”

“One of these days you’ll have to regail me with your extended advantures.” Moenrath grimaced. “Oh gods I need to bathe!” he whined out.

“Just come back to the palace.” Aladdin said as though it made little difference. “If this whole debachle hasn’t at least warranted a bath and a change of cloths, nothing ever will.”

Mozenrath shurgged. “Doubt your princess will be thrilled at that notion.”

“Sultana.” Aladdin corrected him. “And she’s nothing if not grascious. Even if she doesn’t like you.”

“Why Aladdin, whatever have I done to make her not like me?”

The hero blinked several times at Mozenrath, then a smile crept gently over his face. “Have a drink with me.”

Mozenrath looked over, his nose crinkled. “What?”

“Have a drink with me. Well not now obviously but...in a couple of days. Just a drink. Nothing... ya know.” Aladdin suddenly felt flushed and scrtached the back of his neck. “Just a drink.” Mozenrath stared at him for a very long time, emotions and considerations flitting over his face. İt was sort of funny to watch him shift between suspiscion, concern, and possibility like that. Finally he shrugged. Then he looked down and laughed again.

“What?” Aladdin asked, curiouse.

“You just asked me on an outing and I’m cover in...wyrm excrement.” Mozenrath made a harsh gagging sound. “Oh god it’s horrid!”

“I can’t even smell it any more.” The hero said.

“Growing up in the gutter gives you a strong stomach.” Mozenrath tried to shake some of it off and only suceeded in flinging it around. “Lucky you.”

***

Mozenrath hated to admit it, but the bath oils in Agrabah were far finer than anything he had at his own homes. He hadn’t been keen on coming to the palace, especially after Jasmine’s entirely ungrateful attitude after he’d gone to the trouble to help save this wretched spittle of a city. But he was even less enthusiastic about returning to the Citadel covered in wyrm excrement and smelling like an Odiferian cheese festival gone sour.

He sank deep into the tub of hot water, letting the heat soothe his tired body as the pleasant scent of almonds and cherry blossoms overpowered the stench. He’d taken two brief washes before this just to get the clinging dirt off his skin. This soak was a last measurement.

The sound of footsteps behind him alerted him to the presence of someone in his rooms. Mozenrath smiled just a little. _Could he really not resist the temptation._ Damned if that wasn’t almost flattering. “Well now, aren’t we bold?” he said aloud without turning.

“I’ve been accused of that before.”

His neck stiffened at the sound of her voice. Jasmine’s steps came closer as she took a wooden chair and drug it behind her across the tiles, making a screeching noise as it went. She went across from the sorcerer as he eyed her warily, his brow furrowing as she clicked the chair down and sat in it, looking directly at his face with clear ire.

“Coming to see a man in his bathing quarters alone princess?” he tsked at her after a long silence. “People will talk.”

“This is my palace Mozenrath. I’ve been wandering it since I was a child.” She gave a smug little grin at his attempt at mockery and leaned back. “If I don’t want to be seen, I won’t be.”

“And for what reason would you want to avoid being seen while coming here?” Mozenrath asked in a smart voice, letting the implications lead to unsavory suggestions to keep her off balance.

“A lot of questions have been left unanswered regarding your alliance with my husband. I don’t like that.” She said plainly, tapping her manicured nails on her knee. “And I don’t like you in my palace or around my husband. I intend to leave tonight either with the assurance that you aren’t using him or with the promise that whatever you might be doing to coerce him stops now. And if I have to carve that promise into your hide, so be it.”

To Mozenrath’s credit, he didn’t even flinch. “You don’t think much of me do you princess?”

“I don’t think of you at all, unless you pose a threat to me or the people I care about.”

“But you don’t like me.” He asked, perhaps out of curiosity.

Jasmine stiffened in her seat. “I hate you. But then I’m sure you’re entirely used to that.”

 _Until quite recently._ “Yes I suppose I am.” Mozenrath sighed, flicking the bubbled and suds away from himself absently. “Still, for the sake of the fact that we may be dealing with one another occasionally, I’ll be direct. I can promise you on no uncertain terms that I am not the one using your husband for any nefarious purpose. Our meetings are clandestine because I know I’m not welcomed here. And while your council and your allies are pleased enough to have me out of the way, I doubt they’ll be so thrilled if I start showing up as feasts.”

Jasmine looked deeply mistrusting of his words, but there was little she could say on that front. “Why did you agree to an alliance in the first place? You’ve never seemed the type to win friends and influence people. Why now, why with us?”

“What did Aladdin tell you?”

Too clever to fall for that maneuver, she leaned forward. “I’d like to get your version.”

“Don’t you trust your husband?”

“I’d just like to be sure he didn’t miss anything.” She said sweetly, revealing nothing.

Mozenrath frowned, reading her expression better than she knew. “I’ve been having some problems with my family so to speak. I need an alliance to prove I won’t be so easily overthrown should someone try to rise against me. You and your husband have proven formidable advisories against others in the past. It provides a deterrent to anyone thinking of deposing me.”

“Don’t try to throw political jargon at me.” Jasmine snapped in irritation. “Speak plainly.”

“You want direct? Fine.” For just a brief moment, he really did consider just telling her. But then something held him back. He wouldn’t have dared admit it to anyone, but if he told Jasmine the truth, it likely meant he would not see Aladdin again for some time, or perhaps even at all. “My mother is attempting to make me a slave for her own purposes, princess. I don’t want to be one. You’ve defeated her before, you can do it again.”

“Your mother…Mirage.” Jasmine said, revealing Aladdin had informed her of that much. “Okay I’ll buy that. And we’re your contingency plan?”

Mozenrath shrugged. “Believe me or don’t. I could hardly care less.”

Jasmine looked at him with a note of disgust and made a face. “I won’t let Aladdin be a pawn to put between you and her. Whatever agreement you two came to, I won’t let him risk his life to protect someone like you.”

“Someone like me?” Mozenrath mused. “By that I take it you mean someone who doesn’t warrant protection.”

“Protect yourself.” Jasmine started but then shook her head. “You helped us today. I’ll admit that much. You might even have helped save Agrabah. So fine. We owe you one. Just one, for what you’ve done.” She stood up, straightening her garb and looking Mozenrath in the eyes. “Never let it be said I was less than fair.”

“How generous of you.” Mozenrath muttered back without a bit of gratitude.

“More than you know.” The sultana finished, striding from the room easily without a single backwards glance.


	6. Playing The Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters will be totally dedicated to good old fashioned smut!
> 
> Enjoy!

_I just need some me time._

It wasn’t that she didn’t understand. The pressures of ruling a kingdom, the combined stress and dull execution of the council chambers could be as insanity inducing as anything they’d ever faced as heroes.

She kept telling herself that once Aladdin was firmly settled and accepted as their sovereign, she was going to take a nice riverboat cruise along the provinces. Oh she’d come up with some official delegator reason for doing so. Perhaps to check on the harvest stores or ensure that bandit raids were being kept at bay. But mostly, Jasmine just wanted some time to herself.

It seemed strange to look back on everything that had let up to this, but when Jasmine had run away all those years ago, it had never been responsibility she sought to avoid. It had been the stagnation of palace life. _I was just a girl_. She realized with a self-indulgent smirk. Of course she didn’t realize it at the time. Teenagers never do. But she never expected to get very far during her little escape routine. If she had, she would have left Agrabah rather than mill about the marketplace.

No, what that young princess had wanted was a change. And perhaps a little more control over her own life.

Few people understood just how aggravating it was to actively be a princess. Oh you were doted upon by parents and servants and visiting ambassadors. Always the pretty young lady. Always the fair and docile treasure of father’s eyes. Reminded constantly of your status, your responsibility, but never allowed to actually do anything to take hold of it.

Jasmine’s life before Aladdin had been filled with confinement on an industrial scale. It wasn’t just the palace she had been limited to, but her role. Smile, sit up straight, dab your lips, smile, brush one hundred times, wear this, smile, do not bother the sultan, smile, smile, smile…

And none of it meant a damned thing.

That was the role of a princess. Smile, be pretty and delightful and charming and a joy to everyone so that the right people will see your market value as a marriageable commodity. Oh she knew the practical reasons behind it, and on some level she could see the wisdom. While a son might be prized, a girl meant the opportunity to bind kingdoms, avoid wars, solidify alliances, ensure peace. A girl was the chance to pacify a rival sultan by marriage, and until she was old enough her father could worry more about favoring her than having to ensure her ability to rule.

Jasmine could admit that she had been foolish in her younger years. She had been the palace favorite. A precocious child, always getting into the most delightful mischief and getting out with a bat of long eyelashes, she had excelled at her studies, which pleased both her tutors and her father. She had impressed ambassadors from foreign lands with her linguistic skills, which made her an asset enough to keep on hand at the negotiation table. She had shocked everyone but Rasoul when she had taken up hand to hand combat training out of boredom. And she had done it all out of subconscious awareness that everyone had hoped for a boy.

It was infuriating to be praised and at the same time know that it was not enough.

So when she had run away at the unripe age of sixteen, she’d hadn’t been trying to escape her life. Jasmine had merely been trying to take some control for herself.

And Aladdin had given it to her.

 _I love him, but he wasn’t made for this._ Jasmine thought to herself. He was trying, bless him a thousand times over he was doing his best. But she could see the wear it was already having on her husband. Even on nights when they had time to smile and make love, she often woke to see him at the desk, pouring over old laws and charts, trying to discern what a council member had been talking about so that he would not look ignorant at the next session.

She didn’t dare interrupt him or try to pry, frightened it would hurt his pride too much. And yet he always asked her opinion, both publically and privately. Jasmine would always be grateful to him for that. So many men just waved off their wives, and she had not missed to looks of shock when he had turned to her during the first session of the council and directly asked how she thought they ought to handle the skewed trade routes.

 _Because he just doesn’t know._ She smiled a little. Or rather, he hadn’t known that sultan’s simply did not publically rely on their queens. He knew now, and still didn’t give a damn.

 _You know this stuff Jas._ Aladdin had insisted with his rakish, cavalier grin. _Why wouldn’t I pay attention when you talk? Why wouldn’t I listen when you think something’s a bad idea?_

She had started to answer that it wasn’t seemly to do so, but had stopped short. Perhaps it was a bit selfish, but she liked him relying on her advice. After years of being ignored or forcibly dumbed down by her position as a princess, Aladdin was providing her with the opportunity to be heard. _Not just heard, deferred to, respected. As a sultana._

So when Aladdin needed to take some time to himself, to get his head on straight, she understood. Everyone needed a little stress relief. She just wished he would find it at home.

 _This is why most sultans have a harem._ Jasmine made a tight little frown and rubbed her temples. That was a complicated situation she had been intentionally avoiding since day one.

It wasn’t that she objected to the principal of a seraglio. Even her father had maintained the palace quarters after the death of her mother. Those women had provided him with comfort, solace, and a place of solitude where he could mourn as a man, not as a sultan.

The problem was intermingled with the one thing that never left her mind. An heir.

Harems were, in essence, repositories for unwanted or unneeded third and fourth daughters by other sultans and noble families. Thus the need to keep them so resplendent. These were noble women, most of them, and they expected to be kept as such. However, Jasmine was much more shrewd than people expected her to be. She, as sultana, was supposed to provide an heir to the throne, more than one to be safe. And women in a harem were always jockeying for position like a bunch of bored housewives, which they technically were. Who was the favorite, who pleased the sultan the most, who had given him sons…

It would not be the first time a harem woman was raised to sultana by providing sons where a queen couldn’t.

It was almost a grace that Aladdin’s position was still an unstable one. No one was entirely sure how having a street rat on the throne was going to work out. So none of the kingdoms were in a rush to hitch themselves to Aladdin’s star.

 _He’s going to be great. The most magnificent sultan the world has ever known._ He just needed some seasoning is all. Jasmine watched the horizon, looking for the sign of her husband returning. For the moment, it was keeping any kings or nobles from sending him the usual ‘gifts’. But Jasmine was under no illusions about how long that would last.

“Just one child.” She promised herself. “Let me bring one child to term, let it be born healthy and strong and the future heir to the kingdom.” She muttered as though striking a bargain. _After that, they can send any little tarts they want his way._

Jasmine tapped the wooden trim of the bed, breathed out a discontented sigh. She had been understanding to the point of being permissive. True, this was a little different than just taking a break. Aladdin was out with Mozenrath, discussing a potential addition to their treat agreement. Perhaps if they were lucky he would permit caravans to move directly through the black sands instead of just the outskirts. Not to mention their agriculturalists were doing research regarding the volcanic properties of black sand and its potential benefit for farming.

Somehow Jasmine doubted it would be a long time before Mozenrath permitted farms in his kingdom.

The incident with the sand wyrms had gone a long way to calming her disposition regarding the sorcerer. His knowledge had helped keep the damage to the outskirts of Agrabah, saving lives, property and hundreds of thousands of dinar in losses. Even the council seemed to have some begrudging approval. At least enough that having the sorcerer in the palace didn’t raise any outstanding alarm.

But that didn’t mean she had to like him.

And it certainly didn’t mean she had no objections to Aladdin spending so much time in his company!

There was something about the whole situation that made her…uncomfortable. Jasmine couldn’t quite put her finger on it, but the way they had spoken to one another, almost friendly, almost as if there was some sort of understanding between them. _I should be thrilled_. Amicable relations between already peaceable kingdoms are hard enough to maintain. But to turn a hostile threat into a friendly ally is nigh impossible! Jasmine sat up, taking a book from the shelf and thumbing through it, finding the words passing through her mind so fluidly she could not focus on them.

Aladdin had been gone nearly a whole day.

_What on earth could they be doing?_

***

Red wine can make for an excellent loosening of the tongues. Particularly between parties who are not entirely certain as to how things stand. Two glasses in and the conversation had amounted to little more than beating around the bush. Each looking at the other when the other avoided their gaze. Each waiting for some sign or cue.

Their last meeting had ended in as much a stalemate as possible without being entirely reticent towards one another’s presence. The sand wyrm had been dealt with and Mozenrath was fairly certain Aladdin had no clue about his wife’s little interrogation. The sorcerer had let out a little trail of breadcrumbs with the notion that he would not be entirely unwilling to meet again, though with little to no context behind it.

Aladdin was currently doing his best to guess without putting undue pressure on the situation. Was this a simple check in between neutral sultans? Perhaps the beginnings of a tense friendship? Or was Mozenrath waiting for a touch on his cheek and a hand in his hair?

The hero had not forgotten how poorly he’d behaved during their brief moments of stolen passion. He was determined that _if_ anything else were to occur between them, Mozenrath would know full well what he was inviting in.

Not that anything had to happen. Or would happen!

But if it did happen, this time he was a bit more prepared.

“So.” Mozenrath said, swirling the wine about in his glass. “Two years as a whore.”

Aladdin gave a laugh almost like it was a relief. “Yeah. Yeah two years.”

“And that’s why you…knew what to do.” He started at the goblet like the answers would be manifest within. “How to manipulate me.”

Aladdin felt his pride bristle, but knocked it back down. He wouldn’t rise to it. He at least had enough chagrin to know there had been some manipulation involved. “It is how I knew what would feel good. How to open you gently the first time. Or to make sure you came.”

“And the other things you did? The talking, the way you would…” Mozenrath paused, afraid of giving away too much information just in his askance. “The way you would speak to me? More brothel etiquette?”

“Not exactly. See, most men who come to a brothel aren’t looking to pay for a bottom position. They want to feel in control of the situation. And they pay a lot more if you can make them feel that way.” The former street rat leaned back in his seat, gauging the wizards reaction to him. “Some guys were real assholes. Just, didn’t care what they did. Felt like if they tipped enough it would make up for any damage they did.” Aladdin shook his head. “But, I had this one man. He never gave his real name, but he would have me call him Sir. He was defiantly a different breed from the usual wealthy jerks we got in.”

“How so?” Mozenrath asked, curious despite himself.

“He uh…he was much more patient. Most clients they just want to get off, and get a little rough in the process. Sir would often as not pay for an entire night in advance. Sometimes he wouldn’t even want sex just…” Aladdin’s voice was light and reminiscent, a slight smile turned at the corner of his lips. “He would just want to play the game.”

“And what sort of games would he play with you?” Mozenrath was finally looking up, though whether he was trying to catch Aladdin’s eyes or just staring in wonder to know such an intimate detail of the man’s past was anyone’s guess. It wasn’t as though he could reveal this to anyone. The secrets the hero chose to divulge would be something he could never betray through the magic of the _geas_. But it still felt like a privilege the sorcerer would not want anyone else to have.

Aladdin took a long time in measuring his response. He set down the wine, locked his gaze evenly with Mozenrath’s and smiled warmly. “Do you want me to tell you, or show you?”

The fire crackled in the brazier, somewhere out in the garden a bird had taken to nesting in the palm fronds and it called out softly in the night air.

Mozenrath chuffed indignantly, amused by the suggestion. “Do you really think you’re that charming?”

The hero’s eyes glittered, enjoying the mild rebuke. It was almost friendly. “No. Not by any stretch of the imagination. But you deserve to know.” Aladdin sat forward. “You called off what was happening Moze. And if it wasn’t for the whole wyrm thing I wouldn’t even have tried to contact you.” Aladdin confirmed. “But that’s not to say it wasn’t missed.”

“Didn’t you have your princess to keep you warm?” The necromancer said with more than a note of forced graciousness.

“Sultana.” Aladdin reminded him. “And as a matter of fact yes we’ve been keeping one another very warm.” He did not miss the little tug of Mozenrath’s lips as the pursed and the sorcerer sat back with a sour face. “But truth be told there are a lot of things you just can’t do with a member of the royal family. And I mean that both literally and figuratively.”

“And I suppose you want me to be the outlet for your little perversions?”

“No. I’m asking if you want an outlet for yours.” The reaction could have been explosive and frankly lethal. But Aladdin was very surprised to see Mozenrath turn bright pink across his face and stare at a knot of unsmoothed plaster on the wall. He posture changed in subtle ways, his fingers coiled up to the palm as he rubbed his fleshed thumb nervously. He would not look up for a long time but seemed determined to keep his lips pressed together. “Moze, I don’t want to do anything to you that you don’t want. But I’m not so proud to pretend like I didn’t miss what we were doing. And yeah I could have been a better man and stopped it too. I probably should have stopped it. I could still stop it now or you could or we could just walk away and let it be over.”

The pale man swallowed hard. “Ör?”

“Or you can tell me if you’ve been completely satisfied with your own hands for the last month.”

It was crude and positively wicked and Mozenrath snapped Aladdin the most vicious look. “I should kick you out right now.” He growled.

“But then I’d be gone.” There was nothing sinister in the way he said it. More of an awareness that this was not something Mozenrath would admit without due pressing. He was going to give the man every opportunity to indicate willingness or a lack thereof before he so much as grazed the sorcerer’s cheek. “Moze, do you really want to keep playing _this_ game? Or do you want me to show you new ones?” he asked with an inviting tone, probing a little deeper.

It certainly provoked a reaction in the man. Mozenrath threw himself back from the table, skidding the chair over the tiles and he stood with a flourish and cross his arms in a huff. He started fifteen sentences in his head but they all stammered on his lips before he could manage them. Finally he couldn’t stand it any longer and threw up his hands in outrage.

Aladdin nodded, taking it as a firm stance. “Alright. I’ll be going. You know how to contact me if…”

“You make the whole damn thing so utterly fucking impossible!” The man shouted, looking almost to the point of retaliation. Mozenrath rolled his eyes, the confused sultan blinking rapidly at this sudden outburst. “You make me feel like a damned neophyte half the time and then sit here and act as though I should know by now.” He threw off his turban, undoing his mantle with frustrated, graceless gestures. He cast Aladdin an impatience glance and jerked his head. “Well? Where do you want me?”

“No.” Aladdin said without hesitation. “Not like that.” He came forward, standing close to the sorcerer with a great deal of patience and more sympathy in his eyes than he could convey. “There are some things we need to talk about, that you need to know, before this can go any further. First you have to understand, this is a _game_ , Moze. We aren’t in a brothel, no one’s being compensated for anything and I won’t tell you to do this just because I ‘could’ make you.” Aladdin reached up and stroked the man’s cheek. He watched the expressive eyes close and sink into his touch like an addict into an opium cloud. “Ï won’t make you. Not like that. You have to grasp that you always have the ability to say no to me.”

 _I don’t know that I want to._ Mozenrath nodded without opening his eyes. Gods, what a miserable mess the last month had been. His own meager attempts at self-gratification had produced their intended result. In short he’d cum like a fool on the bed sheets and had to clean it up himself. But it was a pale comparison to even the last night he’d spent letting the shorter, tanner man fuck him against a wall. The only solace he could take was the fact that Aladdin didn’t know just how badly he’d embarrassed himself by covering his own mouth and whispering the hero’s name into his palm.

“I need you to look at me.” Aladdin asked. “Not as an order, but as favor.” He waited till the eyes opened. “Mozenrath, I’m giving you an out. A vouch word. All you have to do is say it, and the game stops. You said yourself, you don’t know a lot about this. Well the easiest way to learn is by doing, right? So a vouch word is your ability to bring the game to a stop. No matter what, if I hear you say it, I’ll stop what I’m doing.”

“Are you going to tell me or just keep me here waiting?” Mozenrath managed.

Aladdin chuckled under his breath. “The word…” he said and bought his lips to the man’s ear. “Is ‘streetrat’.” It had the intended affect. Mozenrath let out a nervous, almost giddy laugh, his forehead falling against Aladdin’s shoulder. “I thought you’d like that.”

“Well I’m not going to call you ‘Sir’, that much is certain.”

Aladdin couldn’t help a mischievous glint in his eyes. “We’ll see about that.” He lifted Mozenrath’s chin and grazed their lips together, inviting more but waiting to see if the sorcerer would take a little initiative. He could see the little signs of desire. The man’s hands were slipping against his upper arms, wanting more, a little hesitant to go for it though. Aladdin was willing to go slow though, and he needed to know this eagerness wasn’t the result of Moze not getting any for a month.

Mozenrath gasped shortly as Aladdin’s hands dove between his belt and under his pants, quickly taking hold of the cock. “Fuck! Not fair!” he breathed out as the clever hands began to stroke him under his clothing. Aladdin shushed him gently, reaching up to touch the side of his cheek.

“If you don’t like it, say so.” Aladdin said calmly, caressing his thumb down the cheekbone and tilting the head towards his. He waited, just very tenderly stroking with lazy flicks of the wrist, making Mozenrath’s keen eyes go limpid. The man’s lips ached to be kissed, and Aladdin slid his mouth against them with a hungry little groan.

They were just sort of tangled together at that moment. Mozenrath was not yet sure enough of himself to command his own needs. Or perhaps he had decided it was far simpler to surrender them to the one who seemed to know what to do. He hadn’t been joking when he’d said he felt like a neophyte before the hero. Every little touch made him weak and supplicant, practically ready to beg for anything so long as it resulted it his pleasure.

 _This is a horrible idea._ The situation hadn’t changed at all, least not from his end. Mirage was still prowling about, trying to ferret out who her son has copulated with. Another sorcerer had shown up eager for blood and a fuckboy to command at his whim. Of course the man was a failure and had been dealt with accordingly. It was dangerous to allow himself to get this close again. Mozenrath told himself this over and over as Aladdin’s fingers handled him perfectly and he tried to stay standing.

“Moze, do you like what I’m doing to you?” Aladdin asked softly, his hand rising and falling against the hard cock. There was a short grunt from the sorcerer and Aladdin leaned into their kiss again. Mozenrath was making little thrusts with his hips, trying to increase the friction. “Come on Moze, I need an answer or I stop.”

“Y-yes.”

Aladdin reached around, grabbing the man’s hair and pulling him close. “I want you to cum for me. After that…well…we’ll see.” He whispered and began to pump the man’s cock in earnest. Mozenrath’s breath hitched and his fingers coiled around Aladdin’s shoulders. There was no resistance in him at this moment. Just a pale, pretty man with his eyes closed and his chest thudding as he was jerked off. Aladdin kissed down Mozenrath’s cheek, encouraging him smoothly. “Good. Just like that. Cum in my hand.”

Mozenrath opened his mouth like he was going to scream and managed to give nothing more than a shuddered gasp. He was so close already and they’d barely begun. His mind wasn’t present enough to dwell over what Aladdin had told him. But it mulled over in his head like the echo off a canyon.

 _It’s just a game_. He thought. _All of it. Just a fancy little game to make everything more intense._ Mozenrath’s hips began to move in little circles as he breathed in rhythm with it. Aladdin’s mouth was on his neck, taking ample advantage of his reduced state. Everything felt wonderfully tense and hot between his thighs and his fingers strained into Aladdin’s clothing. Precum was dripping out but it provided no relief. “Äladdin…” he managed and then bit his lower lip before he began to plead.

“Shuu. Shuu it’s okay.” The hero promised and mouthed the divot of Mozenrath’s neck, listening to the man swallow a whine. “Don’t worry over anything but cumming.” He stroked down from base to top, milking the cock for all it’s worth, half holding the sorcerer up as they stood together, entangled in one another.

Mozenrath shook his head, meeting Aladdin’s eyes and begging more through his expression than he ever could with words. Aladdin kissed him hard and deep and he couldn’t help it. The sorcerer threw his arms around the former street rat as he came, dripping out his heat with muffled little groans of desperation. Aladdin started to sooth him immediately. It came out so easily the first time he almost didn’t think on it till he realized what Aladdin had called him.

_Good boy._

He swallowed hard and grit his teeth. He wondered if it had occurred to Aladdin just how accurate that felt. _Boy_. Inexperienced, vulnerable, exposed, utterly within Aladdin’s firm control.

Oh yes, _boy_ was a good fit and he hated it.

Aladdin pulled him over to the couch, drawing his hand out from the man’s disheveled pants and chuckling as the thick white cum all over it. “Did you have any in the last month or so?” he teased lightly.

“Some.” Mozenrath nodded, still pink faced from the exertion. He didn’t dare tell Aladdin that it had been a far cry from satisfying.

“Do you feel better?” Mozenrath shrugged and then covered his mouth with his hand in shock as Aladdin lifted the cum to his lips and licked it off gently. Aladdin caught it and couldn’t stop from laughing. “Never seen a man lick cum before?” he asked with an almost coquettish sound to his voice. Mozenrath’s eyes were wide and alert, his chest still heaving. Aladdin leaned back a little. “You remember what I said, about your vouch word?” A return nod. “Don’t forget it. If you need to use it, for any reason, just use it. I won’t be angry. You won’t get punished. All I’ll need to know is what I did so I know better than to do it again.”

“I understand, hero.” Mozenrath snapped back, still embarrassed to have gotten off so easily. Aladdin’s eyes hardened and he felt a deep need to see them become affectionate again. “It’s all a game.” He said, touching his belt tentatively. “And I have to choose to play.”

“You _can_ chose to play.”

“Right.” Mozenrath took a deep breath and undid the belt all the way, slowly standing from the couch. He didn’t have to turn to know Aladdin was watching his every move as the clothing fell to the floor around him. He didn’t want to think right now. He didn’t dare delve any deeper. Everything in him was tense and hungry and ready to drop the moment he was commanded to do so. Maybe it was the _geas_ , even just a little bit. _But it never felt like with…_ But then Destaine had never provoked desire in him in the least. Aladdin did more than provoke. He cultivated it.

Slowly, Mozenrath turned back around, Aladdin’s large brown eyes looking at him with clear awe and hunger even as he lay back on the couch. “You look beautiful.” He said.

Mozenrath rolled his eyes but felt inwardly pleased. “I’m choosing to play.” He said carefully.

“Mozenrath.” Aladdin said in an even tone, like a parent warning a child of consequences. “I want you to understand what this is. These games, they aren’t me trying to force control on you. It has nothing to do with the _geas_. I promise.”

“What is it then?” Mozenrath asked softly. His eyes were limpid and full of hungry desire.

“Just a game. Some people like to be strong, other’s need to be weak. And you get to pick which role you want to have. You...you picked your role without really knowing it. I should have helped you.” Aladdin winched sheepishly. “I should have been more careful the first time.”

 _You were more careful with me than anyone has ever been._ “You were considerate. More than I expected.” Mozenrath admitted. He wasn’t willing to go furthur on that yet. “And I do want to play.” He promised, trying not to let himself sound as needy as he felt.

Aladdin sat forward. “Do you trust me enough to let me try some things with you? I’ll go slow, you can always say no. But will you let me show you what I did learn in a brothel?”

The necromancer scoffed. There were so many terrible comments he could make. But for the first time he held back. “Sure. Why not.”

The hero stood, taking a look around as he considered the possibilities. “Okay then. Come here.” He said, guiding Mozenrath to the table in the middle of the room. It was low to the ground and made from poplar wood, beautifully decorated and perfect for his intended use. “Sit down Moze, and lie back.” He instructed careful, the sorcerer looking quite confused. He smoothed his hands down the inside of the man’s thighs, bringing a fine shudder over the skin. “Think of it as an exercise in self-control.”

“What are you do…”

“Shush!” Aladdin ordered, his entire vibe changing in a syllable. He gripped the inside of the man’s thighs and applied just enough pressure for Mozenrath to know silence was his only objective. “You are going to listen to every word out of my mouth.” Longing emanated from Mozenrath’s body, and Aladdin had to hold back a laugh. “Put your hands above your head. If you take your hands down, I will turn you over and punish you. Be quiet, behave, and listen to me.”

Mozenrath’s bottom lip quivered, but he nodded. In an instant everything had changed. Dominance clashed over his own and the sorcerer felt himself quickly losing the fight.

 _It’s just that easy. He needs it that bad._ The responsibility of this was not lost on Aladdin. Somehow he knew that without these rules, Mozenrath would likely never say no. Not because he didn’t want to, but out of stubborn ego and not wanting the street rat to see him fail. The rules were not there just for Mozenrath, but for Aladdin.

Why? Because it was a power trip. Aladdin was not so self-absorbed that he could not see just how easily this compared to his trials as a sultan. Given power over another, practically on a silver platter, and told ‘Here, you’re in charge of this now, best make something of it.’ And because of that, Aladdin knew just how careful he needed to be.

Mozenrath jumped when Aladdin’s fingers scratched down his chest. “I’m going to teach you everything you want to know, Moze. And a few things I’m sure you didn’t know you wanted. When you behave yourself and learn, you’ll be allowed to cum. When you misbehave, and I know you will, I will be sure to punish you. Do you understand?”

Mozenrath growled but nodded.

“Good. You have a tendency to be a very bad _boy_ Moze. And I think you could do with someone having a handle on you.” Aladdin teased, stilling running his fingers over the sorcerers legs, slowly spreading them open for his viewing. The cock was sad and half hard, straining to become erect under this demanding press. But part of the game was the build up. And Aladdin felt that Mozenrath was the sort who would enjoy being talked into submission. _And he defiantly isn’t sure if he likes being called boy or not._

Aladdin wasn’t so much a hero that he didn’t like that thought.

He spread them open, exposing Mozenrath cock and ass. They hadn’t really taken time till now just to explore, and Aladdin let his curiosity take over for a while. He reached down and handled the semi-hard dick, enjoying the sense of control when Mozenrath’s breath hitched and the blindfolded sorcerer whined out. “But no more. You’re going to behave, if for nothing else than for what I’ll do to you when you play nice.”

And with that, he slid his tongue along the underside of the cock.

Mozenrath had not been ready for it. He jerked up and shrieked at the moist, sliding pressure long his cock. Unfortunately this also resulted in his not only making noise, but taking his hands down.

And Aladdin kept his word, just to show Mozenrath that he would.

“W-wait!” Mozenrath barked out as he was hauled back and turned over with rough transition, suddenly on his hands and knee. He splayed out, trying to balance his position as Aladdin put a firm guiding hand on his neck, leading his cheek to be pressed to the table. “Wait! Please!” he asked, not sure what was about to be done.

Aladdin paused for a moment, using his position to stroke down over Mozenrath’s cheeks, teasing his fingers down the hole. “Do you want to call “street rat”? he asked, giving the man the opportunity.

Mozenrath went flush. _Am I such a weakling?_ He groaned roughly, shaking his head no. He was scared.

The hero calmed him with a kiss to the back of his scalp. “I won’t hurt you Moze. Not beyond what you are ready for.” He swore and leaned back up, readying his hand. “Relax.”

Mozenrath gasped as a hard crack slapped down across his ass. Then another, and another. The first few in were not so bad, merely a sharp reminder of the position he had willingly put himself in. But as the smacks built up, it became much more difficult to bare. “Ohw…” he whispered softly to himself as they crossed the twentieth. He began muttering it like a little chant to calm himself with every hit and Aladdin started to bring them down with more force. “Ohw, ohw, ohw, ohw oHHW!” he trembled in the man’s grasp as the palm smacked his across the lower ass, cracking against his skin.

Fifty-two strokes later, Mozenrath let himself be guided back down, his warm cheeks pressed to the cool table top as Aladdin instructed him to raise his arms again. He sniffed a little, settling down. It had not been that terrible. Embarrassing to be disciplined like a disobedient child. But not painful.

Aladdin chuckled gently. The wizard might have moaned with every strike, but his cock was now arched high and hard against his stomach, begging for attention. “Now, this time show me you can do better.” He said in a kind voice. “Rule one, Moze. As long as you keep trying, so will I.” he lowered his mouth back down, encasing the head of Mozenrath’s dick into his hot lips.

Mozenrath gasped, but quietly, not letting so much as a peep escape him. Aladdin shook his head in wry disbelief and bent back down, popping the cock in and out. He watched Mozenrath from his position between the thighs, enjoying every spasm of pleasure as it made the sorcerer scratch along the table in an attempt to show obedience. “Rule two…” Aladdin continued, fondling the cock with lazy strokes as he spoke. “I will get to decide when you cum. You will cum, and often, but only when I let you. And I will make you earn it, _boy_.” He said with strict emphasis. He couldn’t help himself. It was thrilling to see Mozenrath’s jaw tighten furiously and yet watch the sorcerer hold it in for the sake of his pleasure.

“Asshole.” Mozenrath muttered under his breath and at least had the good sense to know he deserved what was coming. He struggled a little as Aladdin flipped him over, this time pinning Mozenrath’s arms behind his back as he delivered another blow across the full ass cheeks. Mozenrath shrieked at the new hit and buried his face down into the table, trying to muffle his cries. But with every blow his cock jerked against Aladdin’s lap, seizing up and dripping with precum till he thought he was going to lose his mind.

 _It stings so much more!_ He realized, shaking as it slapped over his ass. This time Aladdin drove his palm in quick succession, building on the previous work. He didn’t stop at fifty, but kept the spanking going until he heard a soft little mewl escape from the dejected sorcerer. “Starting to feel that burn aren’t we?” he said and gently trailed his finger nails over the sore red cheeks. Mozenrath gave a rattled moan and nodded, not sure how to respond. “Good boy. It’s hard to take at first, but you’ll get better. I’ll work you slowly.” He turned Mozenrath over, kissing the sorcerer’s lips warmly, stroking through his hair, encouraging him.

“You’re an ass.” Mozenrath groaned, and yelped when Aladdin gripped the base of his cock hard. “Ah! Ah!” he whined, pushed back to the table for another round.

“Moze, settle down.” Aladdin warned then softened his tone. “You don’t need to act so proud here.” He said in a low, comforting voice. “Nobody is here but us. Nobody else is going to see this. You can call off at any time.” He smiled and pinched the man’s pale pink nipples. Mozenrath hissed and arched into the sensation, eyes blinking lazily.

Mozenrath began panting, struggling not to move or speak as Aladdin's fingers slid between his sac, fondling the spheres inside and hummed to see the sorcerer warble and moan from it. “Oh please…” Mozenrath lamented softly as the pressure stopped and he saw Aladdin lifted his hand again. “Please please please please…” he began muttering, unsure if he was wishing for the rough spanking or dreading it.

And when the hand fell, cracking against his ass, he knew the answer.

The hero kept going until Mozenrath was a shuddering mess against him, his cock throbbing aggressively. Aladdin could feel his own rising up to meet it, rubbing against the friction of one another. He groaned out, thinking of how good it would feel when he pushed in. Aladdin turned him back to the bed, this time putting a hand to his neck and squeezing. “And apparently you need to be taught. Quiet Moze. Relax. Just enjoy this.” He instructed and took the cock, sucking down as Mozenrath snapped his hands to the table in compliance.

Mozenrath could feel nothing but heat coursing through him. Aladdin’s tongue flicked over the head of it and be began working his way down. Mozenrath gave desperate little pants, trying not to do anything that would qualify as noise. He could hardly take it any longer. His ass was sore and throbbing painfully. He was sure there would be bruises come morning. Aladdin’s tongue drew pleasure from him beautifully and he could not help but push his hips up into it.

Aladdin didn’t halt, he took in deeper what Mozenrath fed him. What he couldn’t fit, he held, stroking and pumping, milking him for cum. He reached under and felt along the red cheeks just to hear the sorcerer struggle with his own need. Aladdin made long strokes with his tongue, swaddling the man’s balls in his mouth before drawing all the way up to the top. The reaction was pure perfection. Mozenrath thrashed and gave a silent howl, ready to cum a second time. Aladdin shushed him gently, giving the dick a few good strokes before pulling himself up from his attentions. Mozenrath gave a questioning noise, his eyes begging to know why the hero had stopped.

“I told you, from now on you have to earn your orgasms.” Aladdin teased, holding him hand out for the young necromancer to take. He made the man sit up so that the hard, aching dick was tapping his stomach. “I think I like this Mozenrath.” He whispered softly, pulling the sorcerer down under him.

“You like seeing me broken.” Mozenrath spat at him in challenge.

“I like seeing you vulnerable.” Aladdin admitted, and readied himself. “But I think, in truth…” He slid his fingers between Mozenrath’s pressed cheeks, probing them over the tight hole. The sorcerer gasped and his body caved towards Aladdin, pleading for new sensation. “…I like seeing you want it.” He targeted the prostate and moved with it, his hand following Mozenrath’s body no matter how the sorcerer twisted and writhed away. In truth, the fevered resistance only made the sensation stronger. Mozenrath was doing himself in just as surely as Aladdin’s attention to him.

“Please!” he whimpered in the most weakened state. There was no way to fully describe how much more exposed he felt. Mozenrath turned and groaned with it, his body wrought and starving. And the more Aladdin fingered his hole, the more he seemed to crave.

“And, to be honest, it’s kind of charming when you’re so caught up in getting finger fucked that you forget yourself.” Aladdin caught Mozenrath eyes and bent down to his shoulder, trailing his lips along the tender muscles before sliding his fingers out and lifting Mozenrath by the hips till the man straddled him. One arm wrapped around Mozenrath’s waist while the other began to slide into the tender entry once more. “Oil?” he asked softly. Mozenrath nodded, waving his hand so that the bottle would come to them.

It was harder then he thought to settle himself onto the first digit, working it in slowly. Mozenrath licked his lips, experimentally shifting his hips and wondering if the tightness of his ass was a good thing. He pushed in deeper and hummed, the soft inner walls strange to his touch. Slowly, Aladdin pulled the finger out and pushed it back it, making sure the slipper oil lubricated him thoroughly.

Tension was building slowly in his thighs and Mozenrath wriggled, not sure what to do with himself on this level. A second finger quested inwards, opening his puckered hole gingerly. There was a few moments of tense pain and he pushed through, biting down on his tongue and whimpering tersely at the burning stretch. “Ahhha!” his voice called out in the room when he went too fast and there was an unpleasant ache.

Slowly, Aladdin pulled his fingers out, watching the sorcerer’s cock arching up slowly against his pelvis from the soft black curls. Mozenrath wondered briefly if he was allowed to touch himself before Aladdin’s fingers pressed back in, now three of them slowly stretching him open. Aladdin pushed their bodies close, whispering thing’s into the man’s ear.

“Good boy. Do you like being stretched? Does it make you want to cum?” And to all these things Mozenrath could only answer in a stifled groan, trying hard not to seem like he wanted it so badly. Of course the fact that he had begun to slowly ride Aladdin’s fingers did not help his attempt to hide. The hero took his other hand and brought it up, supporting Mozenrath’s back through the rhythm. “That’s it. Show me how you like it.”

The sorcerer closed his eyes and rocked back, helping with the intense pull and feeling his ass open eagerly. Without thinking he had slid his own arms around Aladdin’s shoulders, letting himself rest against the hero as their bodies began to move together. It was deeply intimate, the two of them holding one another, using their partners body for support. Aladdin touched the sorcerer, his sorcerer, with careful pressure, knowing every movement counted.

Mozenrath made a stunned noise and sank back, feeling the fingers probe against his prostate. “Öh fuck.” He pleaded, nudging Aladdin’s cheek with his own.

The hero chuckled. “Do you know what I’m waiting on?” Aladdin teased, slowly fingering the hole, now being sure to press on the tight knot of hunger. Mozenrath shook his head, fully aware of how much he was being manipulated and not caring. “I’m waiting to hear something from you. Something to convince me just how much you missed this.”

“Not on your life.” Mozenrath growled and made an indignant howl as he was unceremoniously pushed off Aladdin’s lap and onto the pillows. “You…you!”

“You can get angry or you can tell me the honest truth.” Aladdin said with calm inflection. “But until you can manage to say something convincing, you get nothing.” He warned.

Mozenrath flushed and blustered, still too proud to give in easily, even for his own sake. He gripped the pillows, seriously tempted to throw one at the street rat. _You could just call your vouch word. He said he wouldn’t be angry._ Mozenrath debated it, but held back. His cock was swollen and eager, clearly dictating his needs for him. Aladdin just sat there on the table, watching him with that infuriating little smile on his face, like he knew the ending of this already. He managed to hold back just a little while longer before; “Fuck me.” He stated, not looking up.

Aladdin shook his head. “Come on, you can do better than that.”

Mozenrath bared his teeth and whined. “ _Please_ fuck me.” He asked, though not very nicely at all.

Aladdin’s eyes shone with command. “You know what I want to hear. Say it, _boy_.”

Mozenrath swallowed and felt the lump hit him deep in his stomach. He closed his eyes, shaking from head to toe. _I’m a fool. I’m a stupid little fool for getting myself into this!_ “Please, fuck me…Sir.”

The sultan smiled and slid a hand down under Mozenrath’s chin. “Good boy.” He said with deep sincerity and kissed the top of the sorcerers head. “Lay down.” he moved on top of the man, pressing him back to the carpet and up against a spread of seating pillows.

“Oh gods.” Mozenrath whimpered out, spreading his knees apart to let Aladdin’s hips settle between them. The cock was already nudging against him, eager and rigid for entry. His hands played along the rug, winding back and forth over the patterns like a cat trying to kneed itself calm. Aladdin’s body was shorter, stockier, and so much stronger than his own. Just to feel the firm muscle of it push him down against the pillows made the sorcerer want to lose so badly.

“Relax boy.” Aladdin moved his hands over the man’s hips, cradling them in his palm and adjusting their position to bring them together. “Is this still what you want?” he asked, watching the sorcerer toss and turn with the realization.

 _It’s all I could think about for the last month._ “Yes.” He shorthanded.

Äladdin made a mocking sour face and sat back a bit. “Yes, what?”

“Don’t fucking push your luck.” Mozenrath couldn’t help himself, he just could not resist provoking a reaction. And boy did he get one for it! Aladdin struck like a viper, taking Mozenrath’s hair in one hand and exposing his neck as his lips and teeth sank into the man’s tender throat. He started soft, almost gnawing, then applying pressure and suction till Mozenrath shrieked under him. Harder and harder to started till the street rats teeth bore down into flesh. It hurt, but not enough to make Mozenrath call halt. It was a primal, possessive feeling, and he was half drunk on it already. “Yes, Sir!” he pleaded finally when a sharp pain traveled up his throat. “Fuck, you just can’t fucking help it can you?” Mozenrath groaned, rubbing the spot.

Aladdin surveyed the handiwork with a certain sense of satisfaction. The little bruise was already forming nicely and Mozenrath’s look of hungry need was consuming. “Say it again.” He almost growled, his own cock arching high and rubbing with a teasing sensation across the little divot of Mozenrath’s asshole.

Something in that tone settled out all his pride. “Please fuck me Sir.” Mozenrath pleaded, spreading himself open and wriggling down closer.

Aladdin moved slowly, pressing the head of his cock to the tight entryway. He reached for the bottle of oil, sliding more of it between them generously. The hero rocked his hips back and forth, the shine of the oil glistening in the lantern light. The head popped in almost easily and Mozenrath’s jaw fell open as he arched towards it. Aladdin measured his push, directing himself deeper in and groaning to feel the tight encasement. “You like that?”

Mozenrath nodded quickly, not daring to make a sound.

The shorter man took his hips in hand and began to stroke in and out, controlling himself carefully enough to make long wet sounds between them. Aladdin had a feeling about the sorcerer he wanted to explore. The man was still trying too hard to remain composed during this. He bit his lip, mouthed out words and tried everything he could to maintain composure. _And that just won’t do._ Aladdin chuckled and began to thrust with more determination, bringing their flesh into strong contact.

The little noises caught in the sorcerers throat. Each time Aladdin pushed in, Mozenrath wanted to scream out. It felt amazing! Beyond amazing! Every inch of it filled him up, pulled him open and fucked him out. His cock bobbed back and forth with the thrusts, making the need for release so much more relevant.

“Oh Moze, if you could see yourself.” Aladdin whispered, swinging himself back and forth to make every push count. He meant it too. There was a beauty in this lustful vulnerability. The way every bit of ego slowly dripped away between them and the sorcerer was exposed like a raw nerve. It was much like being allowed to see a work of art before anyone else was allowed to.

The response he got was a hateful growl. “W-worry about yourself h-heroooooOOOH!” Mozenrath threw his head back. Aladdin had been precise, waiting for the sorcerer to open his mouth before taking hold and jerking back and forth, fucking with hard, rigid thrusts inside. “Ahhngh! Fuck!” Mozenrath whimpered and bit his lip, trying to hold back the onslaught as the pressure began to build. He was riding the high of this and it couldn’t last forever.

“Let it go boy. I see how bad you want to scream.” Aladdin teased, sliding his cock out. Mozenrath let out a long, almost painful mewl, his hole contracting around nothing as he shook on the rug. Aladdin stroked his own dick, calming his need as he waited for Mozenrath to let go of his need for control.

“Please.” The sorcerer responded, going so far as to open his thigh in invitation. “Please, Sir.” He simpered in the most pathetic tone.

“If I do, will you show me how good it feels? I want the truth Moze. No holding back.” Aladdin insisted.

“I-I don’t know what you mean.” Mozenrath managed to say before feeling Aladdin’s mouth wrap it’s self around his cock again. “Ah! Please! I don’t!” The necromancer warbled loudly in time with the wet sucking.

“There we go. That’s it.” Aladdin teased crooking his fingers into the tunnel just to make the sensation more aggravating. He actually heard Mozenrath’s head hit the floor as the man thrashed internally. “You’re holding back your sounds.” Aladdin explained. “You keep trying to hold back because you think it’s embarrassing to be enjoying it so much. Well let me tell you something _boy_ …” Aladdin flipped Mozenrath in one quick movement, mounting him like a mating animal as he thrust in. Mozenrath gave a single defeated bleat as the warm pressure took over. “You could do with a little humility.”

Aladdin vowed silently not to stop till he made the man wail, but it didn’t take long. Mozenrath howled under him, arching his back up and taking every single wracking buck into his body. “Don’t stop!” he pleaded finally. “Please! I’m close!”

Aladdin laughed breathlessly, truly enjoying every second of this sight. “It’s okay Moze. Cum. Cum and enjoy it.” He angled his thrusts so that the underside of his cock would rub against the prostate, antagonizing it into release. Mozenrath slapped his hand over his mouth, shaking his head back and forth helplessly.

 _If I cum it stops!_ Mozenrath gasped, sinking down to the floor as he tried to hide his face from view. He was going to scream. It was almost mindless how good it felt to be filled like this again, every inch of his hole in use. He tried to find the pattern in the rug and felt his vision swim. Aladdin held open his cheeks, exposing his tight pink ass as he fucked it wonderfully. A warm, friendly hand gripped down on his cock, stroking it in unison with the thrusts. Aladdin was moaning in his ear, riding his body as he lost the will to feel anything but this.

Aladdin slowed his bucking to well timed friction as cum shot from the Mozenrath’s cock, the sorcerer breaking his own silence with a wild little noise that was half vowels. “Good boy!” The hero said, stroking down the man’s back, helping to support the exhausted body. “Relax, relax Moze. It’s okay. You did so well. You came beautifully.” He promised, turning them to lay on their side where he could effectively spoon the taller man. Slowly, once they were situated, he hitched Mozenrath’s leg up, exposing the curve of his ass and the tight entry trying to close. “Easy into it Moze, it’s my turn now.”

The sorcerer made a confused noise and groaned heavily as the cock slid back in. “Tender. Oh god it’s too sensitive.” He pleaded softly and then breathed all the air from his body as Aladdin pushed in up to the hilt. Mozenrath had never felt so entirely penetrated before. He lolled his head back, unintentionally settling into the crook of Aladdin’s chest.

But Aladdin was determined not to be cruel. He let his hips rock back and forth with a slow rhythm. The warm, slightly loosened feeling was just as spectacular, and Mozenrath’s little noises only made it more arousing! He took the change to explore freely, fingers traveling over the spasming muscles and teasing the nipples. Mozenrath clenched down as he did this and Aladdin hummed, kissing the back of the man’s neck. “There ya go.” He encouraged and went just a little faster. Already his thighs were tightening.

Mozenrath felt warmth hit his insides and gulped down the realization that he was full. There was a wet, squelching sound and a terrible hollowness that followed as Aladdin withdrew, leaving him empty and…

“Oh Moze…” Aladdin announced, holding his cheeks open and speaking as though the sight had a certain level of charm. “You’re so…pink inside.”

 _Oh gods let me die right now!_ He pleaded as the hot flush covered his face. He didn’t dare move, not with the intense look Aladdin was giving his body. Almost as if he could fuck the sorcerer again here and now. _Please, please stop looking inside me!_ He buried his face to the floor and licked his lips nervously, wondering in the back of his mind if the appearance was good or bad.

And mostly if Aladdin liked it.

“Wait right here.” Aladdin said and stood up, heading for the kitchen area. Mozenrath drew himself up a little, feeling somewhat adrift in his own mind. It only took a moment and the man returned with a wash cloth and a basin of warm water. “Lay back.”

“What are you doing?” Mozenrath eyed the bowl. The water was warm enough to have steam and there was a little bit of oil in it that smelt of aloe.

“I was going to clean you. I mean I’m kind of assuming you don’t want my cum dripping out later and we were a little rough…”

Given all they had just done, one wouldn’t think it, but the proposed action struck Mozenrath as far too intimate! “The hell with…would you just give me that!” he grabbed the washcloth and dropped it in the water. “Just, hell go away for a moment. I don’t damn well need you watching.”

Aladdin held up his hands defensively, as though warding off an impending attack. “Okay! Okay!” he stood, feeling a little rejected as he grabbed his pants and wandered out into the small garden.

It was a pleasant little pleasure garden, quite lovely really as it opened onto a tile porch with little plants around the sides. Rich grass transitioned into sand and then the blue water of the oasis. Palm trees bent lazily in the breeze. All in all it was the opposite of any setting Aladdin would have thought Mozenrath to feel comfortable in.

 _If he ever does feel comfortable._ Aladdin sighed. Then again that wasn’t entirely fair. They’d taken several big steps tonight, just in admitting this was something they both wanted to participate in. It shouldn’t have come as a surprise that the sorcerer might be entirely compliant in the heat of the moment only to need his space once the lust had passed. Still, it was a little disheartening. _If he’d have given me half a chance…_ Aladdin sighed. This wasn’t the brothels anymore, but there was still a ritual to the aftermath. Cleaning up was just one part of it. If Mozenrath hadn’t demanded him out of the way so quickly he would have massaged the sore limbs and showed the sorcerer he was safe. _He at least could have let me say thank you._

But then what had he expected. This thing of theirs; affair, tryst, liaison; call it what you will. It was strange and complicated. Dire enemies turned sexual partners thanks to a binding enchantment. There would be no easy solutions. Still, Aladdin wouldn’t be content with fuck you very much and good-bye. It just wasn’t in his nature to be so flippant or distant.

Then again, he couldn’t demand that Mozenrath spend time with him if it made the man uncomfortable. Whatever else this was, it was becoming clear that Mozenrath was experimenting with it as much, and possibly more so than Aladdin. The man hadn’t exactly had a wide berth of sexual experience, so given someone on a silver platter, someone he could relatively trust and was willing to please.

 _Perhaps we’re taking advantage of one another, just a bit._ Albeit Aladdin with a bit more awareness of it. For his part, this was a release. Day in and day out he played a role he wasn’t suited for. That of the sultan of Agrabah, lord of all he surveyed, head of the council, the army, etcetera and so forth. Even his role as husband, albeit one he had thought himself capable of fulfilling, was becoming stressful. The whole business of providing an heir to the kingdom weighed on his shoulders as much as it did Jasmines. And while she was being eyed with speculation over her ability to become with child, rumors were starting to circulate about his ability to impregnate her.

Of course the palace doctors, wise men and midwives, had told them all the same thing. _Nonsense all of it. You’ll be swollen with royal babies given time. You’re both still young. It’s the stress of this it is. The more you worry the less that can be done._

But that wasn’t getting the matter settled in the least. It wasn’t like they weren’t giving it their best efforts. Even with this admittedly odd liaison, Aladdin had felt he’d been no less dedicated to his wife. Even when it came to forcing it, he’d made sure to set time aside for the two of them to do more than exchange a few words and then fuck for the sake of procreation. Meal times were spent with one another, unless emergencies dictated. They had at least an hour in the morning and two at night, again, as long as disaster didn’t loom.

And sometimes, just sometimes, they played hookie and snuck off together. The servants, bless them, were adept at keeping closed mouthed when they saw an errant sultan and sultana laughing and disappearing down a corridor.

But he also knew Jasmine wasn’t happy about these clandestine meetings. _Oh she’d be just thrilled dandy if she knew what I was doing here._ He’d come to the conclusion that telling his wife would be the absolute worst thing he could do. Not for his own sake of course. Between the stress of the impending pregnancy and doing half the running of the kingdom while he was still on the learning curve, he wasn’t sure if Jasmine could handle something like this.

It wasn’t that she was a jealous woman. Well, at least no more than anyone else. Aladdin had said, upon being informed it was high right as sultan to have multiple wives, concubines and such in a harem, that he had no intention of marrying anyone else. “Jasmine is the only woman for me.” He’s promised faithfully. Of course he’d never expected something like this to crop up.

Jasmine knew his past, all of it. She had specifically avoided asking for details about the brothels because that went beyond what good princesses were supposed to know. But she had been a little…curious when he’d explained that most of the clients were men. Aladdin didn’t mistake the flared interest in her eyes.

“Did you…like it?” She asked with proper shock. “With men I mean.”

Aladdin had grinned in a crooked way and asked “Don’t you?”

She had turned such a furious shade of red and giggled and shook her head. They had only been married a little while and frankly enjoying the honeymoon phase.

Aladdin was interrupted from his reminiscence by the sorcerer coughing over his shoulder. The man had partially dressed, flinging on his shirt over his nakedness before looking at Aladdin from the doorway. Aladdin couldn’t help but let his eyes trail over the form with the sun shining on him. His hair shone like ebony in the light, his large black eyes were still vibrant with expression. Mozenrath’s face on the other hand was reticent.

“Do you need a portal?” he questioned, drawing up the gauntlet.

“I wasn’t going to go yet.” Aladdin offered. “I thought we might, I don’t know, talk for a minuet.”

Mozenrath blinked. “Why?”

“Because I need to know some things. If you liked it for one.”

Mozenrath shrugged and then groaned at Aladdin’s insistent look. “It was satisfying.” He said and managed a little more. “Very satisfying.” Aladdin came closer and the air around him felt tense. “It had been an admittedly long month without this.”

The hero nodded, not wanting to press too far but needing more to go on. “What did you like, specifically, about what we did today?” This was part of the ritual. Deciding what part of the game needed to be kept and what should be done away with.

Again, that posture of self containment. “I liked cumming.” Mozenrath admitted. He couldn’t lie. Orgasm had been instant mind blanking bliss, casting everything else from his thoughts. Especially when Aladdin had been inside of him, pounding him through with the cock. That alone was a sensation he would take through any level of soreness.

Aladdin smiled, running a hand along Mozenrath’s chin and was pleasantly surprised when it was not rejected. “Which time?”

“Both.” He didn’t even try to pause when Aladdin stood up in front of him, the top of his head meeting the top of Mozenrath’s lips. _How can he make me feel so small? So helpless?_ A light pink covered his pale cheeks and he looked away into the pool surrounded by a wall.

The hero pulled back, afraid he had offended. “Okay. Was there anything you didn’t like?”

Mozenrath didn’t answer right away. He mulled over the things they’d done, the way Aladdin had spoke to him. More specifically the use of the word _boy_. Oh it had rankled him well enough when said. But now that he thought about it there was a certain, contentment with the phrase. He knew Aladdin was waiting for an answer and sighed. What could he say? Even the things he knew he should hate made him long for more. “You called me boy.”

“You don’t like that?”

“I’m older than you by a good three years, Aladdin.”

A smirk. “What’s that got to do with anything? It’s a game, remember.” The hero slid his hands around Mozenrath’s waist and automatically felt a subtle give. “I won’t use it again. I was just testing the limits. Seeing what you might like.” Mozenrath’s hips swayed easily towards him and Aladdin felt the cock hanging under the fabric. He couldn’t resist gliding his hands towards it and watching as Mozenrath leaned his head back and sighed out. “Did you not like being called that?”

A hard swallow. “Wasn’t so bad.”

“Well then…” Aladdin offered, the impish desire creeping upon on him. “Since you were a good boy…” he trailed off and watched the perfect reaction of hunger and resentment fly through Mozenrath’s expression. “Would you like a reward?”

The confusion was almost as pretty as the lust as Mozenrath blinked to see Aladdin get down on his knees. He took Mozenrath gently by the wrists and put his hands to the doorway frame. “Keep them there.” He said softly and raised up the hem of the shirt as the sorcerer gripped the stucco wall. The cock was flaccid, but Mozenrath’s thigh muscles twitched in anticipation. “You deserve this.” Aladdin said shortly and licked the cock from head to hilt.

Mozenrath felt a guttural moan pull from him as the hot wet feeling encased him. It had felt so good when Aladdin had sucked him into near orgasm the first time, keeping him from cumming with the prompted spanking across his ass. He didn’t dare try to stop the man, but snuck a shy look down to see Aladdin’s warm brown eyes looking up at him.

It should have made him feel dominant, in control. It did nothing of the sort. He felt like Aladdin was pulling heat from his body with every slow bob. He didn’t feel strong or powerful in the grip of another man’s mouth. He felt like he wanted to sink to the ground and give everything of himself over again. “Aladdin…” Mozenrath managed to get out before closing his eyes and letting himself be mouthed hungrily.

Aladdin hummed. It had been a very long time since he’d done this. But there were some things you never forget how to do. There had always been a part of him that enjoyed the slow pleasure that came from using your mouth on someone. Watching the sensation build into deep, thrumming need as you tasted your partner. Really if he had to pick one sexual act that would always do it for him, it was feeling his lover contained mentally and physically in this one moment.

And Mozenrath was quite contained.

The hero paused for a moment, looking at the half hard cock as it twitched responsively. “Would you like to play a little?” he asked, searching to see if the mood was still there. Mozenrath closed nodded softly, feeling the hem of his shirt being bunched together and drawn up even with his face. “Open your mouth.”

The sorcerer obeyed and felt the weight of his shift press into his teeth. Aladdin told him to bite down and there he was, standing with his hands to the side and holding up his own clothing to expose himself. There was a back burner awareness that he could drop the shirt and take his hands up. Nothing was tying him down. Nothing restrained him from taking back ownership of himself.

Aladdin’s tongue flicked out, lapping up a bit of precum.

Mozenrath realized he didn’t want to own himself.

“I’m going to suck you off, Moze.” Aladdin said, absently holding the base of the shaft as the cock came to full erection. “Then we’re going to talk for a bit.”

“Ah-ahbout…what exactly?” Mozenrath whispered from behind the fabric breathlessly as he felt his balls tighten and the blood sluggishly rush back between his thighs.

“About what you want, what I want. And what we can do to keep this thing we have going.” Aladdin said with cryptic inflection. “But don’t worry about that. Right now, the only thing I want you to focus on is cumming in my mouth.”

Mozenrath wailed, and felt his knees buckle.


	7. Wants & Needs

_Bruised._

Mozenrath hissed as he touched the small blue-black mark on his collarbone. It was still a bit tender, despite having been a few days. And yet he couldn’t help but let his finger trace it constantly, thinking on the way those fine white teeth had born down on him in an animalistic display. Mozenrath licked his lips and looked in the mirror, inspecting it again. He had been surprised enough to realize his ass was entirely unblemished. Though the soreness lingered through the day after and made it a little uncomfortable to sit, that may well have been from just how hard Aladdin had fucked him.

That was something that could linger well into weeks.

Mozenrath looked at himself in the mirror again. He didn’t look much different. Leastwise not so that he could tell. And yet he felt different. Like a world of weight was lifted from his shoulders. Of course he had attributed it to the settling of the _geas_. It was difficult to describe, but power was much like the tides, never truly stopping, merely in eternal flux in and out. The _geas_ connected the power to him like the shore connects water and land.

Lately he had felt like low tide at the docks.

Aladdin’s touch and it was a tsunami come down on him.

 _Actually, that’s worth considering._ Embarrassing as it was to admit, the _geas_ was a source of power. Yes that power was meant to keep him restrained, but Aladdin was by no means a sorcerer. Thusly he wouldn’t know how to exercise any level of control over that inward flux. Not that he needed to. Oh no, the hero did quite well exacting control over Mozenrath without using magic in the slightest.

But after a few times, and especially after their most recent tryst, Mozenrath was starting to become more aware of the connection. Being around the hero created a feeling contentment, the well of power inherent in the enchantment running deep at such a close connection. True, he couldn’t draw from it directly, but it did have some level of run off into his own magic.

 _So would it be possible to actively open the well?_ The sorcerer thought to himself. Right now, it was difficult to even think of having that level of concentration while he and Aladdin were occupied. All it took was a few well-placed touches, the right words and Mozenrath couldn’t think beyond the next sensation, much less try to enact any spells.

 _And to what purpose? It isn’t as though I could use the magic against…_ No, he couldn’t use it against Aladdin. But then, at this point would he even want to?

 _Mirage. I’ve added insult to injury with every stupid magician she sends after me. A little extra power would go a long way._ That was true. Mirage had one quality as evil incarnate and it was her unwillingness to give up easily. She would continue until she either found out who her son was bedding down with or found a sorcerer who could steal him off. Power would be necessary to keep her at bay. And Mozenrath wasn’t currently able to go searching for any other sources.

Aladdin might not be a sorcerer, but he was no fool by any means. Part of their little deal held stipulations. And it didn’t do Agrabah any good to remove his more potent sources of magic if he could just go off and find new ones.

Anything new added to the collection would be something he would have to tell Aladdin about.

But did that mean he should inform Aladdin of the _geas_ potential as well.

Mozenrath groaned. This was becoming far more complicated than he anticipated. It had been such a straightforward plan. Now everything was so tangled up. Aladdin had ended their last session with that impromptu and delicious blow job, leaving his body just hungry enough to keep thinking about it and promising something new the next time they saw one another.

 _The next time_. Hell knew when that might be.

Not that he was looking forward to it or anything.

Or even sitting there restlessly tracing the line of that bruise and wishing Aladdin had left another one.

 _He slid into me and I sat there waiting under him for the next thrust. Every time he pushed I felt like my world was going to shatter and I couldn’t even mount a resistance._ Gods bellow that made him so angry!

_He called me ‘boy’! And I **let** him!_

Oh he had done more than let him. He had lain back and begged for his Sir to please fuck him.

A strain between his thighs warned Mozenrath to stop thinking on this or be forced to confront the consequences.

He couldn’t look in the mirror another second. He couldn’t face himself this way.

Aladdin had told him it was all a game. That nothing they did in that little oasis hideaway would be shared with anyone else. But that didn’t solve the main issue of contention. He was willingly humiliating himself in front of Aladdin for the purpose of a very solid fuck. He could play the game as far as it would go, but there was no denying the willingness of this.

 _I called it off._ Mozenrath reminded himself as he walked through the halls, head down as he thought to himself. He could do it again if he so chose. But then that presented him with another problem.

Newly awakened and newly educated, his sex drive seemed to feel it had to make up for lost time. The month he’d spent intentionally not contacting the street rat had caused more than a few nights of handling himself, trying to recreate the sensations he so desperately needed. But a jerk off did not amount to the same thing. If anything it left Mozenrath laying in the bed, half naked and cleaning his own cum off the sheets, feeling rather pathetic and coldly alone.

His palm was no comparison to Aladdin’s mouth.

His ill-timed and rushed strokes just didn’t measure up to the hero’s long, dedicated thrusts.

 _Fuck._ Mozenrath groaned and realized he was straining, half hard and in need. He closed his eyes and his fingers slid down over the front of his baggy trousers. For the briefest of seconds he considered rubbing against the ring. Just for once to be the instigator of their little sessions rather than the one who bent.

 _Oh and wouldn’t that present a fine picture._ Him wriggling around at the oasis with a hard on practically begging for Aladdin to show up. _Like hell._

He could take care of it himself. It wouldn’t be near as satisfying, but it would get his nerves to settle down.

He wrung his hands through his bangs, clenching them in his fists and pushing his head to his knees. _What am I DOING?_ Getting horny and downright overeager just by the thought of Aladdin… _Touching me. Stroking me. Fucking me sore. Calling me a good boy._

The first time was necessity. The second he could almost pretend didn’t happen. The third had been almost natural.

But when he’d made the decision, yes the conscious decision to ask Aladdin where he was wanted, Mozenrath knew he was sacrificing part of his pride. Worse, he had flung it away the second he took off his turban. And Aladdin had picked it up without a second thought, taking him in hand and remove all sense of time or thought. In the moment of it he was a trapped entity. Frightened yes, but ultimately safe. Desired, but given his own needs with generosity.

At the time it had felt comforting.

Right now, all Mozenrath felt was brittle, worn and alone.

Okay now it just strained to the point of hurting.

Mozenrath made himself walk up tobedroom, checking the wards of the Citadel to ensure no untimely interruptions. He locked the door. There was no point in that obviously, but he did it anyhow for his own piece of mind.

 _He doesn’t have to know_. Mozenrath convinced himself as he stripped his clothing, laying himself down on the dark sheets and settling his nerves with a glass of red wine. _No one has to know_. The bed seemed too big and the room too empty, but he took almond oil from the nightstand and dripped the oil onto his fingers.

If jerking off was something Mozenrath had not done until recently, finger fucking himself was something he had never even considered. But intrinsically he knew it would be foolish to try and shove in without preparation. Besides, even with a few days, the hole was still tender and clenched hungrily around his probing.

_Aladdin knew how to open me. It aches but it didn’t hurt really. He always starts slow and lets my body open…_

He willed himself not to think of it.

It was harden then he thought to settle himself onto the first digit, working it in slowly. Mozenrath licked his lips, experimentally probing and wondering if the tightness of his ass was a good thing. The oil helped. He pushed in deeper and hummed, the soft inner walls strange to his touch. Slowly, he pulled the finger out and pushed it back it, making sure the slipper oil lubricated him thoroughly.

Tension was building slowly in his thighs and Mozenrath wriggled, not sure what to do with himself on this level. A second finger quested inwards, opening his puckered hole gingerly. There was a few moments of tense pain and he pushed through, biting the fabric of the pillow and whimpering tersely at the burning stretch. “Ahhha!” his voice called out in the room when he went too fast and there was an unpleasant ache.

Slowly, he pulled his fingers out, his cock arching up slowly against his pelvis from the soft black curls. Mozenrath wondered briefly if he was allowed to touch himself before becoming furious. “I do not need his permission.” He grunted out and took hold of his cock, stroking up and down the eager flesh. A warm tightness cascaded through him and he tossed his head from side to side, making himself endure.

This wasn’t over yet.

When his dick sat firm and rigid against his stomach, Mozenrath tossed his head longingly over the pillow. He wished desperately for both the friction of a hand on his cock and one knuckle deep in his hole. But he wasn’t willing to get the gauntlet drenched in oil OR to take it off and contend with the skeletal digits underneath.

Mozenrath took a deep breath, decided he needed penetration more than anything.

And just like that it popped in. His fingers slid back and forth, testing out the strange wet feeling of himself inside. _Was this how it felt for Aladdin?_ He had to admit the sensation was a fascinating thing. He could easily imagine how good it would feel to have that clench down on Aladdin’s sensitive cock. _Is that why he always goes slow? Does it feel too good to rush?_ Mozenrath reminded himself before gently pressing the next one in. The entry was stunning! There was a definite stretch and subsequent ease as it took him. Mozenrath wriggled around with it a moment, letting himself flex to accept another finger.

Desire took over. A body in need making its own decisions. He began twisting his hand to stretch himself open, mindlessly grinding in and out, moaning loudly enough to hear it echo back at him. “Fuck!” Mozenrath called into the room, panting hard as the wild sensation of being popped in and out took hold. He began gyrating his hips into it, a deep whimper escaping his throat. Everything in him moved towards the sensation, and within a few pumps he began pushing his knuckles deeper.

The filling was so unrelenting! It was all hardness and ache and it bubbled within his body, teasing over places that hadn’t been touched. Mozenrath shrieked out loud in a high voice when his prostate was bumped and ground over. He moved his wrist to try and find that spot again, and when he succeeded his eyes rolled back. “Fuck! Aladdin!” he cried in a sobbing tone. His cock was twitching with excitement and he longed to take hold of it.

Somehow, touching himself with his skeletal hand, even when gloved, was not an experience he wanted.

Mozenrath chewed his lower lip while he continued to fuck himself on his hand, he could see precum oozing from the tip of his dick, almost pleading with him to be fondled and stroked. He pumped himself in and out, faster and faster, trying to bring himself to orgasm without a touch. It wasn’t long before his hips were jutting up and down, the gland inside of him taunt and throbbing with pleasure. Little simpering noises followed every movement and Mozenrath closed his eyes, submitting to the bliss.

_Not enough! Oh gods I need it so bad!_

There was a strange coiling in his gut that seemed to flood and ache with hunger. He thought of hands, strong, insistent hands pressing him down. The way Aladdin would nuzzle his throat and bring him to the brink of insanity.

 _Call me your boy. Oh fuck, call me your boy!_ He bit his lip to keep from screaming the confession out into the darkness. Yes, it had aroused him deeply to be reduced like that. It was as if his helplessness in this scenario had been called out and Aladdin had assumed an easy control, guiding him into sex.

And the moment he had called Aladdin ‘sir’ he had all but admitted his loss of control.

His vision became a haze of need and he pulled his lips back from his teeth, gritting down and finally screaming out as jizz shot out over his stomach. The seize of orgasm had happened so fast he almost lost it, tossing and writhing back and forth on the bed. Mozenrath gripped down and held onto it as long as he could, his mind in another place. A place where he could smell fresh dusky skin and see a rakish smile above him.

When climax is there, the mind goes where it wants.

A cool chill spread out from his spine and Mozenrath jerked and shivered with it, letting the tension in his muscles relax. He licked his lips and very carefully pulled started to pull his fingers out of himself. It ass protested, clearly wanting a more fulfilling sensation to replace it. But there was little that could be done to that affect. He would not sink so low as to call on Aladdin to satisfy a flighty need.

***

It was nearly a week and a half later. Mozenrath was almost ashamed of himself at the eagerness with which he responded as the ring began to warm on his finger. It was as if there was a direct nerve between that finger and his cock. He made himself hold off, knowing full well that a portal would generate for Aladdin’s end and the hero would be there, waiting on him.

Aladdin had promised something new for their next session. It had been part of their talk about exactly what this was between them.

Mozenrath was foolishly excited to know what it was.

When he entered the oasis home, Mozenrath felt a certain vibrancy just by being there. The confirmed to him to some extent his hypothesis regarding the nature of the _geas_ magic. Being anywhere near Aladdin made the bond stronger. But when he entered the house and didn’t see the man anywhere, he looked about curiously. He stopped himself from calling out once, not willing to lower himself by doing so.

There was a creek from upstairs and Mozenrath licked his lips. Aladdin was in the bedroom.

When he walked up to the door way the man’s back was turned. He seemed to be inspecting the room, looking about the drawers, the collection of bath oils. Familiarizing himself with the surroundings as they really hadn’t had time to up till this point. But the moment he realized Mozenrath was standing in the doorway, almost as if waiting for permission to come in, Aladdin smiled. “Hey.”

Mozenrath felt stiffness fall from his shoulders as Aladdin strode over and kissed him softly. _Now_. His whole body practically screamed. He fought from some measure of composure. But his body wasn’t intent on being complicit. He pushed his cheek towards Aladdin, drawing the kiss out as his tongue flickered over those lips.

Aladdin almost reeled at the blatant lust in the kiss. The second their lips broke contact he saw Mozenrath’s eyes flash with regret. He took hold of the man’s arm, pulling him forward into the bedroom and guiding him to the bed. _Okay so this wasn’t exactly what I had planned…_ But never let it be said he couldn’t improvise. He could practically feel the heat coming off the taller man’s body. Mozenrath was in need. **Now**!

Besides, what else would happen if they prolonged it? Some banter, maybe a little casual antagonism until Mozenrath got up enough nerve to actually ask for what he wanted.

 _Now there’s an idea._ Aladdin thought with a smirk. But not right now. Moze was just barely containing his clear desire to spread open and get fucked. Not that Aladdin would ever just go about things like that. A slow build with a damning release was so much more satisfying. But he did slid his hands over the sorcerer’s body. “You changed.” He said offhandedly before Mozenrath covered his mouth with his lips.

“A man can’t have more than one outfit?” Mozenrath growled out against the press of the hero’s tongue against his own. Actually, that had been a somewhat anticipatory move on his part. His regular garb was elegant, but complicated, with eleven pieces in all from boots to turban. This one was just as fitting of his sense of style, but a little less complicated.

And much easier to remove.

Aladdin slid his fingers under the belt, sliding it off and pulling up the shirt just enough to reveal the stomach. He laid his hand against the pelvis line, stroking slowly up and down. Not trying to reach for the cock in the least, just enjoying the thin tangle of hair leading down there. Mozenrath shuddered and closed his eyes, wriggling himself further up on the bed. Aladdin didn’t take the bait, he kept his hand away from anything too exciting.

Mozenrath groaned softly as Aladdin began to work over his neck, finding the same spot where he’s left a bruise as before and suckling it slowly. The sorcerer craned his neck back, silently willing Aladdin to bite. But it didn’t come, Aladdin just kept kissing and sucking alternately, giving just enough pressure to make the man eager. The fingers trailed up under Mozenrath’s shirt, finding the little pink nipples and flicking at them patiently, winding around and pinching just enough to hear Mozenrath’s breath hitch.

“You like that?” Aladdin whispered, his breath hot in the sorcerers ear. A silent nod. “Then ask me to do it again, _boy_.”

Mozenrath felt that queasy sensation crop up in his gut once more. He intentionally looked at the wall, turning his head away from Aladdin’s eyes. He was, to be frank, a little afraid to look the man in the face. _I’ll see his eyes and he’ll be smiling and coaxing me to say something lecherous._ And he would say it. He knew that. It would only be a matter of time.

But there was something to be said for at least putting up a good fight over it.

Aladdin chuckled in his ear and lifted the shirt off, exposing Mozenrath’s chest and enjoying the way Mozenrath was already arching into his touch. He pointedly did not bring his hands to the nipples, but leaned over the sorcerer and bent his head to the chest, lapping up and leaving wet trails behind his tongue. He watched carefully as Mozenrath’s bottom lip trembled open. “You like that, boy?” he said intentionally riling the man up.

Mozenrath glowered at him. “I’m not saying it.” He muttered and felt hands hitch against the hem of his trousers. Aladdin tugged at them playfully until they were just at the dip of his pelvis, curling black hair pushing up just above the lip. He watched with rapt fascination as Aladdin’s kisses lingered lower and lower, the hot mouth slowly sucking at his skin till his cheek scraped against the hair. Mozenrath gripped the sheets, eyes pleading for what his mouth wouldn’t say.

Aladdin smirked and sat up, rearranging himself on the bed so he could lean back against the pillows. He took a stray lock of Mozenrath’s hair and twisted it playfully between his fingers. The young necromancer lay there, somewhat bewildered and waiting to see what turn this was going to take. “If you ask, I’ll do it.” The sorcerer shook his head, not letting the words pry their way out. Aladdin pressed a thumb to the sorcerer’s bottom lip, asserting control in the gentlest way possible. “Okay.” He whispered in a tease. “Then you get nothing.”

“W-what?”

Aladdin smiled, knowing he had the necromancer in the palm of his hand. “If you don’t ask for what you want, I won’t do it.”

“I don’t…what?” Mozenrath breathed out desperately. This wasn’t how it was supposed to work! “You dare….you filthy…street rat!” He roared out, hoping to provoke.

Aladdin shook his head. “Nu-uh. Nothing.” He withdrew his touch, pulling back a few feet to let Mozenrath writhe in his own need. “But if you keep acting like an ass, I’ll give you an order not to touch yourself until we can have another get together.” Aladdin tried not to laugh when he saw the proud shoulders slump and Mozenrath press his lips together hard. “I got all night Moze.”

“But in the morning you have to go back. You wouldn’t get anything either.” He spat out like it was a threat, trying anything to dare Aladdin into action.

“And neither will you. Only difference is, you’ll be waiting two, possible three weeks before I can find time to come back here.”

Mozenrath ran his hands through his limp black curls and looked like he might scream from frustration. “Why? What the hell do you want from me?” he roared back, trying to find some foothold to control himself. This was humiliating. It was always so damn humiliating. Aladdin’s hand drew a line over his chin and he almost whined to have the connection stay. _Please. Please I’ve been trying on my own but it isn’t enough!_

Mozenrath felt his knees buckle and his hips move. Aladdin wasn’t even touching him and he was writhing like a whore. So when the warm, patient hand caressed down his neck, Mozenrath felt like he might burst them and there. Aladdin didn’t do anything else, just sat there stroking him, waiting for his answer.

The sorcerer swallowed. He closed his eyes and strained, his cock hard and trying to arch its way out from the trousers. But he wouldn’t give in so easily. He began unbuckling his belt and pulled the trousers off. The clothing was a trap, it made him remember who he really was. The world he would have to return to the moment the bliss ended. Mozenrath didn’t want to be in that world now.

He wanted the oasis, the bedroom, and Aladdin’s hands on his body.

But he’d be damned if he begged for it.

Aladdin watched him patiently, letting the sorcerer make the decision to expose his himself. He smiled with reassurance every time those beautiful dark eyes looked at him in question. The moment he could see every inch of the pale, lithe limbs spread out on the bed, Aladdin nodded with approval. The sorcerer was already hard as a rock. _Let him make his own choices._ It was a solid move, letting Mozenrath undress himself. Whatever Moze was thinking, his actions would tell Aladdin almost as much about what the man really needed as if he said it aloud.

He watched as the paler man took the oil from the nightstand and dripped it between his thighs. _Trying to entice me or trying to show me you don’t need me. What’s your game Moze?_ Aladdin thought this but didn’t change his look of curious interest.

The sorcerer drew his hips up and began to coat his dick with it, shivering as it trickled down between his sore cheeks. He cupped his hand around his dick, rubbing from top to bottom. He whimpered as his cock twitched in his own grip and again gave the hero a pleading look. When it was answered with that same calm smile, fury overcame him and he scowled, concentrating again on his cock.

 _I don’t need you. I don’t!_ He promised himself, aware Aladdin was watching his every move. Aladdin was paying attention to ever subtle movement of the wrist. It might seem a small thing, but it mattered. The angle, the speed, the way Mozenrath’s expression changed with each movement. Everything the necromancer was doing showed him exactly what the man desired.

Mozenrath felt lewd and hot at the same time. He couldn’t tell what he got more enjoyment from; the fat head of his cock dripping with precum, the way his body was tensing, or the fact that Aladdin seemed determined not to be pulled into acting without Mozenrath’s words.

 _Not enough._ The sorcerer almost sobbed. It wasn’t enough by far. Why come all this way, go to this extent if he was just going to jerk off again and be done with it? _I need him to want me._ And the fact that his said it to himself di not change how much it burned to come to that realization. _I need him to want me so bad he’s willing to take me now._

He had never felt wanted before Aladdin.

Aladdin’s cock was starting to feel imprisoned in his trousers, but he didn’t want to move and disturb Mozenrath’s comfort. It was too perfect a setting. A cool night, a warm brazier, Mozenrath pitching around and exciting his dick while trying so hard to hang onto his self-respect. Aladdin tensed his muscles and tried to settle enough to keep control. He groaned hard when Mozenrath ground his head back, now sure that the wily sorcerer was intentionally trying to aggravate his cock.

 _I should give him something._ Aladdin mused, letting himself stay calm. _A toy, something to keep him happy when I just can’t be here._ And to help the sorcerer take his own initiative in their games. He started thinking about it in the back of his mind and he almost didn’t see Mozenrath finally give a hard kneel. “Something you need to tell me Moze?”

“Please…” Mozenrath whimpered, his cock pointing in rigid defiance at his stomach. “Please, Sir.” He begged in miserable horny need.

“Please, Sir what?” Aladdin said, his tone soft and comforting.

Mozenrath’s face scrunched and he looked as though he might start to sob. “Please fuck me, Sir.” He trembled out and very nearly came when Aladdin took him by the cock and dragged his hand up with slow friction.

“Good boy. I will. I promise.” The hero said and pulled Mozenrath up towards him. He ran his fingers through the man’s scalp and clutched tightly, bringing a surprised gasp from the sorcerer. “But first, I think you need to be punished for taking so long to answer.”

The wizard moaned and shook his head. “It’s hard…for me, Sir.” He admitted and then felt his head being pressed down to the sheets. Aladdin held him there, ass high in the air while he stroked the back of his scalp.

“I know. And I do understand, Moze.” His voice never went above that gentle, confiding pitch. Mozenrath almost couldn’t take it when the former street rat stroked down his back and over his hips. “But this is going to help, in it’s own way.” Aladdin stood and when Mozenrath tried to rise from his bowed position he pushed him back down, giving him a light tap on the ass to remind him where to stay.

Mozenrath felt a warm hand on the back of his thigh and realized Aladdin was taking the opportunity to arrange him. He slid two pillows under the man’s pelvis, giving him a cushioned support as well as the feeling of sheets on the underside of his cock. “W-what are you doing…?” Mozenrath said into the muffled sheets, not daring to raise his head up. He tensed as his thighs were spread open and his ass and sac exposed. His cock swill strained between his stomach and the pillows.

“I just told you, boy. I’m going to punish you.” Aladdin said, stroking his hands over the ripe, firm buttocks. “And when I’m done, you’re going to ask for what you want. If you can manage it, I’ll give it to you. If you can’t…” Aladdin gave a kiss to the man’s hips. “I’ll have something prepared to loosen that tongue.”

Mozenrath gasped as the first strike came down across his backside. A spanking? That wasn’t so bad. He had handled the last one, even though it stung. He swallowed hard and closed his eyes, willing himself to sink back into the rhythm.

“Oh Moze.” Aladdin whispered affectionately. “You are so hungry for discipline.” He teased and started off with twenty or so good, hard strikes with the flat of his palm. Mozenrath accepted them, unbound, bit his lip and jerking forward with the contact. “Enough?” he said in a rhetorical tone. Mzoenrath shivered but held his place. “Maybe you need something a little harder.”

Mozenrath turned his head as he heard Aladdin’s foot steps fall away from him. The response to ‘face the headboard’ came sharply and Mozenrath jerked his head around obediently. Did he wish to see what was coming, or was it sweeter not knowing? Aladdin’s steps came up close behind him and a comforting hand closed over the back of his neck, holding him in place.

The back of a hardwood brush connected with such force he screamed. “Fuck! Fuck, Aladdin!”The brush connected again and it cracked through his skin like fire. He tried to rise, only to be firmly held in place. Panic crossed his features and the brush struck him again and again, making his hips fight to avoid it.

“Easy.” Aladdin soothed him. “Easy.” He did it again, blow after blow making a harsh crack in the air. The pink ass quickly turned darker, little lines of impact making themselves apparent under the skin.

Mozenrath shrieked behind closed lips, choking back as the pain became more intense. How did something so simple hurt so blasted much? Each time was more tender and far more excruciating, and by the time they passed the seventy mark, Mozenrath knew he was raw and pulsing. He was rocking back and forth, trying to ease the burning ache across his ass when Aladdin began again, this time bringing the blows in twos and threes. It fell into a ceaseless rhythm and Mozenrath could feel himself being swallowed up by it.

“Please!” Mozenrath begged out finally. “Please, Sir I’m sorry!” But it didn’t stop. Perhaps Aladdin felt, not entirely without justification, that his apology was only due to avoid punishment. Mozenrath could see Aladdin raise the brush high and bring it down with wracking force. The next thirty blows fell breaking hard and Mozenrath turned his head towards the sheets, sobbing to himself.

When the pained hollering became small whimpers, Aladdin stood back and surveyed his handiwork with a sheepish eyes. _Maybe I let myself get carried away._ There would be bruises tomorrow, and Mozenrath would be sitting softly for the next few days. Aladdin couldn’t help himself. He took hold of the ass and gripped down hard, listening to the way Mozenrath arched and his voice warbled out like a song. “Beautiful.” He muttered to himself. It had been such a long time since he’d played like this, and as much as the sorcerer was now whining in a low tone as though trying to comfort himself, he was also rubbing his cock back and forth across the pillows, trying to hump his way into orgasm.

Mozenrath heard the order to sit back on his haunches and staggered up, not daring to look directly into Aladdin’s eyes. It wasn’t that he feared reprove or anger. But he could already visualize the soft, powerful brown iris watching him, looking him over, and deciding what to do with him next.

He was surprised to feel strong arms hug him. Aladdin held him for a moment, whispering little words of comfort. “You did so well. Good boy. I know it was hard. But it was also very impressive.” Mozenrath swallowed hard and nodded meekly. “ Good boy.” Aladdin said calmly. “Do you feel punished?” he asked as Mozenrath winced to feel his heels press into the cheeks of his ass.

A nod.             

Aladdin kissed him again, this time gentler, more lingers as he scraped his teeth along the lips and heard a tremulous moan for it to keep going. “Then is there something you want to say to me?”

Mozenrath didn’t even pause. He could feel the words waiting on his lips. “Please, Sir. I want you to fuck me.” He asked and would have bent to the floor if Aladdin had asked it right then. Aladdin had been right. The steady spanking had helped him sink into this strangely developed mindset their games cultivated in him. He switched his sitting position, trying to take the pressure off his sore ass but it did nothing. Everything hurt and burned and his cock was doing nothing to improve the situation as it dripped on his stomach. _Traitor._

Aladdin sat naked on the bed and smiled, crooking a finger to invite Mozenrath over. _God above why does that get me so hot?_ He trembled himself to watch Mozenrath slowly gauge his crawl. He could see clear precum dripping between the poor man’s thighs and onto the sheets. _Fuck! If I touched him here and now he would probably burst._ Aladdin began to stroke himself, letting Mozenrath take his time and get himself over to the bed like a good pet.

When the sorcerer sat between Aladdin’s thighs, the hero took him by the hair and guided him in close to his trousers, his cock strained hard under them. He watched with no small amount of delight as it dawned on the sorcerer what was likely to happen next. “What do you think I want right now, boy?” Mozenrath looked from the cock, to the man and trembled. “That’s right. Take your time, Moze. But you don’t cum till you’ve swallowed every last drop.”

The pale sorcerer cringed and opened his mouth, not to protest, but to try and explain. “I’ve never…I mean I…”he blushed furiously as Aladdin slid his hands down and pulled the trousers from his body. One would think Mozenrath wouldn’t be overly surprised by the size of it, not after being fucked on several occasions. But it was going somewhere different this time and frankly being confronted with the proportions face to face was a little intimidating.

Aladdin shushed him with a finger. “I kinda figured.” He whispered, dropping the tone of control for just a moment to speak with more intimacy. “Don’t worry. Don’t rush. I’ll guide you. But you may want to pay attention.” He teased and pushed the dusky head of his cock to Mozenrath’s lips, nudging the mouth insistently. “Because honestly, there are few things I love more than a good hard blow job.”

Mozenrath opened his mouth, letting himself be pressed into. The hot flavor of salt and flesh hit his tongue and he flicked his tongue along it with curiosity. The texture of it was so strange, and he sucked along the head, smacking his lips at the tip before letting himself be pushed down again. Aladdin was not forcing the cock into his mouth, but once Mozenrath was on it, he made it obvious that his pet was not to come off.

 _He’s so hard!_ Mozenrath wondered and began licking the ridge on the underside, exploring how it felt on his tongue. It was strange, but not unpleasant. When Mozenrath gazed up, his mouth still on the rigid dick, he saw a hint of the same vulnerability reflected in Aladdin’s eyes. _Oh!_ The sorcerer began slowly bobbing his head up and down, struggling to serve as he had been told.

“Fuck. Moze!” Aladdin groaned and laid a hand on the back of Mozenrath’s head, encouraging him to take a few more inches in. “There ya go.” He grunted and his fingers pressed to the back of Mozenrath’s scalp. The hero moaned as Mozenrath started sucking experimentally, the lewd slurping sounds echoing out. “Good boy…oh Moze!”

A strange sense of pride hit Mozenrath as he sat there sucking dick like the good toy he was starting to be. Just the thought that Aladdin was enjoying this, enjoying him, made him want to see pleasure flood through that face. Mozenrath popped his mouth off, took a deep breath, and began plunging the cock back and forth into his open lips. He watched the muscles tense and tighten and heard Aladdin yell out hotly, the hero’s eyelashes fluttering in response.

His sore cock wept under him, just barely grazing the bed. Mozenrath warbled, wanting to reach down and stroke himself but afraid to remove the support of his hands.

“Moze! Like that!” He thrust up, hitting the back of Mozenrath’s throat and making the sorcerer gag momentarily before withdrawing. Aladdin looked down to see Mozenrath dilated pupils watching him, pleading with him to know he was doing well. “I’m gonna cum!” he assured the sorcerer and began pumping himself in and out, ordering his pet to suck down hard.

When the first sour salty taste of cum hit his tongue, Mozenrath couldn’t help it, he jerked back and had a lovely view down the barrel as a jet of white shot out across his the bridge of his nose. He flinched back and closed one eye, the thick cum dripping down over his face and chin as he went to wipe it up.

But Aladdin had a quick recover time. “Oh I don’t think so.” He took hold of Mozenrath’s arms and pulled them behind his back, overlapping them and ordering the man to hold his elbows. Aladdin found a length of binding and set about tying the man in that position. “What did I tell you to do pet?”

Mozenrath whined. “Swallow, Sir.”

“Did you?” Mozenrath whimpered miserably and Aladdin gave an impromptu smack against his ass.

“No, Sir! I’m sorry!” he flushed bright red and began simpering as Aladdin pushed his head to the mattress forcing Mozenrath to balance on his cheek and knees. _He’ll whip me again. Oh god I can’t hold out any longer! I’m going to burst I know it!_ He sobbed outright, shaking his head back and forth on the sheets. “I’ll try harder.” He whispered pleadingly.

Aladdin smiled and kissed the man’s inner thigh. “I know you will. And you did so well Moze. You really did. Your mouth felt so warm and lush. It felt incredible having you suck me like that.” He adjusted the knots, binding Mozenrath’s hands behind his back. It was a bigger step, adding bondage into this game right now. So he left the bindings just loose enough that they could be undone with a little bit of struggling. Once tied, he pulled Mozenrath around so that the man would be lying on his back, head nestled on the pillows and utterly splayed out for his amusement.

“Are you comfortable?” he asked sincerely and Mozenrath nodded between several heavy breaths. He watched with deep longing as Aladdin stood and undressed, taking a moment to coat his fingers in oil. “Say it again Moze. Say it like a good boy.”

Mozenrath’s eyes were so full with lust and need that he couldn’t seem to keep them open. He bit his lower lip and slowly spread his thighs. “Please fuck me, Sir. I…” he took a deep breath and tried again. “I _want_ you to fuck me.”

Aladdin’s fingers dove down and caressed the little entryway, bringing Mozenrath to tight silence. He started with one, then two, slowly bringing the man open enough. “Boy, relax your body.” He ordered in tender command and then grinned like a deviant. Mozenrath must have realized what was coming and began simpering, wriggling his ass and bracing himself. Aladdin slid in a third finger, the muscles of the ring clenching down as he began to piston his hand back and forth, finger fucking Mozenrath hard.

Mozenrath’s wail could have been heard in Agrabah.

The wrought, bubbling sensation teased every nerve in his asshole as the Aladdin fucked him to the palm. Cum slid down off his face, sticking to the sheets and leaving little white trails in the fabric. Mozenrath’s dick was so sore it seemed to scream from between his thighs, weeping precum, needing the real thing. “Please!” he hollered out. Oh it didn’t hurt. It ached maddeningly and he couldn’t even reach it when bound like this. There was nothing to rub it against. No way of getting himself off as Aladdin opened him with that damned precision. “Oh please!” he sobbed and began to lose his sense of self.

“Will you ask me for what you want from now on?” Aladdin said in a calm tone that belied the frantic fucking he was giving the sorcerer.

“Yes, Sir!” Mozenrath shouted out, not able to think enough to lie. He gasped as his prostate was ravished by each finger bumping along it. “I’ll ask from now on! I promise! Sir, please!” the scream tore from his throat, long and high and full of pained desire. He thrashed madly and spread his thighs. _Fuck me! Please! Please hard as you want I don’t care just please!_

“Yes you will.” Aladdin promised him faithfully. “You will because you need to learn that this isn’t just about my needs Moze. I want to see you getting what you want. I want you to know you can be honest with my about your desires. I won’t ever judge them. I hope you’ll understand that now.” It was not a question, and Mozenrath nodded hurriedly. In this moment of sustained bliss, even the most filthy thing seemed like an invitation of pleasure. And Mozenrath was going to RSVP with yes every single time. Aladdin smiled and pulled, letting each knuckle sit against the ring of Mozenrath’s asshole before popping it out.

“Oh gods!” Mozenrath screamed and shuddered. “Please! I can’t hold out!” he gasped and began panting hotly as the fingers left him hollow. It made him want them back in.

“You can and you will.” Aladdin ordered strongly, leaving Mozenrath opened and dipping with oil. He grabbed Mozenrath by his welted ass, prying the cheeks apart to expose the hole now trying to cinch shut.

Mozenrath had never felt more displayed in his life.

Aladdin teased gently, watching as every movement made the open hole contract and expand with shy fluttering. There were so many things he could do right now. So much he wanted to do. But he needed patience. From the red state of Mozenrath’s cock, the sorcerer couldn’t take much more.

Mozenrath was pulled back into Aladdin’s lap, arm bound, hair sticking to the cum on his face. Aladdin kissed his cheek and neck with sincere attention and he groaned painfully. The hero’s hand squeezed his dick and it didn’t take long before jizz came arching from the tip, plopping down against the sorcerer’s white, lush thighs. Aladdin held onto the man, letting him sob out his climax and writhe in his Sir’s warm arms till the last twitches died off.

Aladdin undid the bounds and before Mozenrath could protest, held the man close in an embrace. Mozenrath blinked a bit stupidly. “What are you…?”

“Hush.”

Mozenrath seemed to coil into himself, not sure how to accept this sudden turn of mood. How could Aladdin go from such forceful domination to this tender care in seconds? He shifted uncomfortably in the hero’s grip and frowned. “Aladdin…”

“I said hush, boy.” Aladdin insisted, stroking down Mozenrath’s back tenderly. “Just relax. We got a little hard. I need to make sure you’re okay.” Something cold and despondent cropped up in his chest, and Mozenrath pushed firmly away. Aladdin blinked, but let him pull back. The sultan licked his lips and nodded as though confirming something to himself. “Did you like it?”

Mozenrath glanced over with hesitant eyes, but nodded.

Aladdin took a moment, letting Mozenrath react naturally. If the man still had issues with being touched outside of sex, the absolute last thing he wanted to do was force it. “Good. I’d like to take care of something, if you’ll let me.” The sorcerer’s brow furrowed, but he shrugged, watching as Aladdin went to the dresser and brought back a bottle of lotion.

“What’s that for?” he asked, unable to toss aside curiosity.

The her squirted some into his palm. “Your ass.” He patted the bed with his other hand. “I gave you a pretty hard belting. If you’re not used to that sort of thing, it can leaves some bruises. Some lotion, a little massaging can help against it.” Mozenrath scowled a bit, but Aladdin sighed. “Moze, I’m asking you to let me take care of this, just for a second. For my own piece of mind.”

“Well by all means.” Mozenrath snapped sourly. “Wouldn’t want to disturb your ‘piece of mind’.” He was a bit surprised when Aladdin rolled his eyes but still lay the sorcerer face down in front of him. The hairbrush had been a tool of insidious punishment, and he could clearly see the outline of it in bold red against the purple and blue of his ass.

So why was he so thrilled with himself right now?

Aladdin coddled him close, wrapping a hand around and grabbing the tormented cheeks gently. Mozenrath hissed and growled, shoving himself away and covering his exposed ass. Aladdin caught him by the arms and pulled him back, brining Mozenrath into the hug of the mattress. “Stop it, Moze.” He ordered finally. “You got what you wanted, it’s my turn.” His hands trailed down Mozenrath’s hips and gripped down into the bruised flesh till little white pressure spots appeared. The sorcerer couldn’t help but weaken on him for support, fingers scratching down the sheets as he whined. He squirmed against the groping of his body, not able to help the way he nuzzled into the bed.

“You did really well, boy.” Aladdin praised him softly as he kneaded the sore muscles. “I was honestly impressed with how strong you are.” Mozenrath blinked, trying to process this. Aladdin saw the look of disbelief and smiled, leading Mozenrath to the pillows and adjusted them so that Mozenrath could lay with his hips being supported. A strong citrus smell came into the room and Mozenrath sniffed inquisitively. “Eucalyptus extract.” Aladdin told him, showing the bottle in his hand. “It’s good for this sort of thing.”

“You knew you were going to whip me.”

“I had a hunch it would come up sooner or later.” Aladdin began to knead the stuff into Mozenrath’s ass, making sure to thoroughly coat the sore spots. It was charming to listen to the proud sorcerer try and muffle his pained humming into the pillows. “Easy. Relax, Moze.” Aladdin took his thumbs and ground them into the dimples, working the eucalyptus oil in hard.

Mozenrath began to feel a cool numbing sensation travel through him. The more Aladdin pushed, the deeper it went. Within a few minutes his entire ass was tingling pleasantly. It still ached if he moved, but it was dulled enough that Aladdin could begin to massage his hips without causing suffering. “How do you know to do this?” He added as an afterthought.

Aladdin shrugged. “You pick stuff up.”

But the young necromancer caught the subtle tone and turned a little. “Let me rephrase. _Why_ do you know how to do this?” he caught Aladdin’s eyes and held them solidly for a moment.

The hero’s lips pursed with annoyance. “Why did you take the gauntlet?”

They looked at one another in a stalemate, each daring the other to talk first.

“Destaine.” Mozenrath blurted out, turning back to face the pillows and let Aladdin continue. “There was a good reason other wizards never threatened him. So when the gauntlet was offered…”

“Offered?” Aladdin asked, intrigued as he kept rubbing.

The sorcerer nodded. “Mirage. She had started to see how well I was developing as a necromancer. She thought it would be more beneficial to her in the long run if she could ally herself with me instead. This was of course before I learned of the parameters of the _geas_. At the time all I knew was that Destaine…what he was doing to me forced his control over me somehow. I didn’t know she had created the curse. I didn’t know my own mother had turned me over to him.” Mozenrath went silent for a moment, tucking his face into his crossed arms.

Aladdin paused in his touches, not sure if there were wanted right now. Mozenrath grunted without comment and nudged his hips towards Aladdin, silently asking for some grounding presence.

The warm, strong hands held him with tender comfort, and Mozenrath continued. “At any rate, she told me the gauntlet could help me defeat him. She was right, suppose I can’t fault her for that. But it wasn’t until after I had used it that I discovered the cost.” He clenched his gloved fist, the cackling of the leather encased bones within sickening him. “I suppose it was my own fault. I should have thought twice before trusting that bitch.”

“It’s your fault?” Aladdin sounded irritated. “Your fault that she offered you a way out of a terrible situation _she_ put you in? Your fault that she tried to trick you into giving her your loyalty?” Aladdin grimaced angrily, roughly kneading down into Mozenrath’s ass. “I always knew there had to be a reason. No one does what you did to Destaine without a reason.”

Mozenrath shrugged a bit too quickly. “It happens. It became something so common I honestly didn’t think about it anymore. I just…I hit a point where I stopped resisting.” He forced a wry chuckle out. “What was I to do? He was teaching me, and Mirage was not concerned so long as I could prove to her my talents in the arcane. I knew it was wrong on some level. But I just…no one else reacted. So why should I?”

Aladdin stopped, a hard, uncomfortable feeling rising like bile in his chest. “It was wrong.” He agreed. “But you ended it. You took control of your own life. You should be proud of yourself for that.” He slid down next to the man, trying to catch his eye. “You did what you had to do. The only thing you could have done.”

“I turned him into an undead servant, Aladdin.” Mozenrath said in a wiry voice. “I did it out of vengeance and hatred and spite. Don’t try to ease it with sympathy. I hated him. And when I turned Destaine into a mamluck, I stationed him as far from the Citadel as I could so I would never have to see his loathsome face again.”

Aladdin listened to the hollow, dead tone and saw venom drip out with it. “You saved yourself.” He added softly, toying with Mozenrath’s hair in a soothing way.

A sardonic laughter met him. “We can’t all have a hero to pluck us from danger, Aladdin.” But he didn’t try to avoid the hand. He closed his eyes, feeling almost tired enough to sleep. Aladdin’s arm wrapped around him and he felt the hero tongue his shoulder.

“Do you still want me to fuck you, boy?”

Mozenrath shivered and nodded. “Yes, sir.”

“One more time for me. Come on, Moze.”

The sorcerer shifted his hips to lay on his back, but Aladdin halted him, turning the man so they were spooning one another. He took hold of Mozenrath’s knee and hitched it up, exposing the lush curve of his ass. Mozenrath closed his eyes, the smell of almond oil permeated the air and slicked against his asshole. “Aladdin, fuck me please.” He moaned out in a low howl as fingers quickly worked against him.

“When you start to cum, I want to hear you say thank you.” Aladdin told him and grunted heavily as his cock began to slowly press into the tight muscles. Mozenrath sucked in air and hissed out as his body opened to it as the glorious sensation of being well filled took over.

“Yes, Sir.” He whimpered as Aladdin added more oil and slowly moved his hips in and out. Within a few strokes it was clear. Aladdin was in no rush. They’d both cum once, and this was going to be slow and careful and devastating. Mozenrath trembled as the cock pushed deeper and deeper, the slow friciton burning just a little inside. “Oh….sssshhhhhit!” he gasped and trembled, only to feel Aladdin stroked down his side and soothe him gently.

“Relax. Ease into it. Good boy.” Aladdin told him and Mozenrath submitted. And why wouldn’t he? This was the sensation he had been chasing for so long. Needing to the point of where nothing else satisfied. Even cumming under Aladdin’s careful domination of him hadn’t taken down the need. If anything, he needed it more now.

But there was something…nice in being able to do it slowly instead of the frantic pounding that typically took place between them.

Aladdin arched himself into the wet, tight encasement till his sac rested against the curve of Mozenrath’s ass. He groaned happily, kissing the back of the man’s neck. “Tight.” He growled out and with the same level of determined care, pulled himself entirely out again. Mozenrath whimpered his complaint but didn’t have to wait long. The moment he felt the pink hole tighten, Aladdin began to push back in, making the stretch last.

It ached more the second time, but not quite so much the third. By the time Aladdin finally settled against him, the hole had been re-oiled three times, each one giving Aladdin a more open area to push into. Mozenrath couldn’t be bothered to think on how debauched that must have looked. He was too focused on how full he felt.

The hero gave a solid thrust, and Mozenrath felt it in the base of his spine. “Oh! Oh! Oh! OH!” his volume increased with every pulsing connection and he didn’t dare try to stop it. “Y-yes. Yes please.” He muttered, Aladdin’s arms now holding his hips steady as the man took him with increased stamina.

“That’s it Moze. Show me you like it.” Aladdin said, his voice turning gruffer as he fucked the necromancer. Mozenrath wasn’t even faking resistance. In fact he lifted his leg higher, giving Aladdin a clearer path to increase his rhythm. When the hero began to let himself slip a little and pound in, Mozenrath cried out with approving dedication and Aladdin laughed. “Good boy! That’s it!” he licked at the back of Mozenrath’s neck.

“Bite me!” Mozenrath shouted.

Aladdin frowned. “I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to offend.”

“N-no! Bite me! Please!” Mozenrath begged a second time, craning his neck, exposing the spot.

Aladdin was so thrilled he forgot to hold back. His teeth sunk in and Mozenrath screamed, bucking himself back onto the cock, forcing it deep as it could go. There was a grappling moment where both of them tried so hard to set the pace and ended up thrashing against one another. It didn’t matter. Everything still felt perfect. Aladdin held on with teeth and fingers as Mozenrath let out every insane little noise he had, practically singing in his pleasure.

It took Aladdin a moment to realize the sorcerer was chanting.

“Thank you, Sir! Thank you, Sir! Thank you, Sir! Oh fuck please Aladdin t-t-thank you!” Humility poured out of him and he knew he’d hate himself in the morning but he could care right now. He gave up and Aladdin assumed control effortlessly. Mozenrath could feel the hard smack of the testicles against his own and the opening, invading force of the cock fucking him out. He was going to cum. He didn’t even remember getting hard again but everything was so tight and hot he knew it could be nothing else.

“Thank you!” he screamed and started to cry openly, tears falling in little trails over his cheeks bones as he sniffed and tried to hold onto the sensational rush. He was still weeping out his thanks you with dedicated obedience, but he sobbed between every one of them as Aladdin reached around to stroke his cock, whispering little words of comfort into his ear.

“Moze are you alright?” Aladdin asked, slowing his pace even though it hurt to do so.

“Don’t stop!” was all he could manage.

“Fair enough.” Aladdin said with a wry chuckle. These weren’t pain tears. These were release tears. There was a difference, and Aladdin had been on the receiving end enough to know. He bucked into the willing hole, forcing himself to hold out as long as he could until Mozenrath clenched down in a spasm of his own orgasm, cum jetting out from the tip of his cock. Aladdin hollered, his own need pumping into Mozenrath’s asshole with an emptying twitch. Sweat ran down between their bodies and both men lay there, completely out of breath and physically exhausted.

Mozenrath didn’t feel the real soreness until Aladdin started to extract himself slowly. The sound he made wasn’t so much a word as a strong of discomforting noises from the back of his throat. He wanted to turn and say something withering to the street rat. He also wanted with equal fervor to close his eyes and just not move for several hours. He wisely chose the latter.

The last thing he remembered feeling was Aladdin’s hands stroking down his hips, gently helping him settle back against the pillows before he lost himself to the blackness of sleep.


	8. Invitations

Aladdin had said he liked a good blow job.

Mozenrath was about to learn that he wasn’t being facetious.

Aladdin sat in the chair with a stand next to him. On the stand lay two lengths of silken binding and the wooden handled brush.

The cock was hard, thick, and laying against his cheek. He had his eyes closed, but he could feel every little twitch as Aladdin sat there, stroking his hair with infuriating patience. Two weeks after their last little liaison and the street rat seemed to have it in his mind to give Mozenrath another lesson. This one seemed to be about self restrain, least so far as the sorcerer could figure. His forehead was pressed to the soft mound of pubic hair and he could feel Aladdin’s thigh supporting his head as he knelt there, waiting for permission.

The first time sucking cock, Mozenrath had felt a bit lost and nervous. Coming face to face with it now was still somewhat intimidating. This was what had been inside his body, filling him up and fucking him out. This was the source of what kept him coming back and wanting more even after he’d been sated. The sorcerer couldn’t help a certain sense of natural curiosity. He looked up at Aladdin, flushing with keen embarrassment at the white toothed smile. Cautiously, Mozenrath flicked his tongue out along a veined bit of flesh and Aladdin tsked at him.

“No.” he said softly, gently tugging on the base of Mozenrath’s hair. “Just relax. No rush.”

Every muscle in his pelvis and thighs tensed maddeningly. How long had the hero kept him there? Fifteen minuets, twenty. Not allowing him to busy himself with pleasure or pain. Not bound or held or anything restricting him but his own desire to be taken. _Remember it’s a game._ Aladdin had told him softly before they started. _You still have your vouch word. Use it for any reason and the game will stop._

Mozenrath groaned and turned his head towards the man’s pelvis, nuzzling as though trying to comfort himself. It was a lovely, pleading act of submission. Aladdin’s jaw fell open and he made a low sound of pleasure, gripping down on the sorcerers head.

And suddenly it clicked. Yes, he was naked, on all fours, staring up at Aladdin from his position on the floor while the street rat leaned comfortably back on the chair. But that one little action had made Aladdin break his dominance, if only for a second. Mozenrath swallowed, gripped the rub under his palm, closed his eyes and rubbed his face back and forth at the root of the man’s pelvis, letting the rich hair tickle against his lips and chin.

“Yes.” Aladdin almost hissed and encouraged Mozenrath to do it again.

The necromancer breathed in and his eyes fluttered at the heady scent. It wasn’t unpleasant, but it was most definably male. He wriggled almost without thinking, the slow undulation of his hips prompting him to tease Aladdin’s erection up further. Aladdin’s breath became heavy and Mozenrath watched with rapt fascination as the man shook a little.

“Oh.” Mozenrath whispered. He closed his eyes and flicked out his tongue again, teasing it along where the shaft met the sac and Aladdin nodded.

“There ya go, boy.” He said and gently patted Mozenrath like a good pet.

Mozenrath hissed to hear that word, and yet it didn’t stop him from sliding his tongue around the curve of the cock and humming. Aladdin made a soft sound of pleasure, and the sorcerer reveled in his now found control. The taste covered his tongue and he did it again, letting the connection linger. He could feel Aladdin’s eyes on him and he looked up, unaware of how pretty with was to see those expressive eyes gazing up as though pleading.

Aladdin grit his teeth and nodded. “Do you want to?” he said softly, hand never leaving the back of Mozenrath’s head. Mozenrath felt his pride scream as he whispered a yes. “Then ask for what you want.”

He had to take a second to let it build up in him before he could actually let it come out. “Please Sir, may I suck your cock?” he said in a voice so tremulous it was practically a plea.

Aladdin guided him to the head, pressing the tip to those lush lips. He started to pull his hand away and give Mozenrath free reign, but the sorcerer nudged the palm with his nose and closed his eyes. He didn’t want the touch gone. “Alright boy.” Aladdin said, though it belied just how thrilled he was to see that insistence.

The sorcerer slipped his tongue out and lapped gently at the hole, tasting precum and readying himself. Aladdin had not exactly punished him for failing to swallow the last time, but it wasn’t something he wanted to risk failing a second time either. As to the reasoning behind that decision, he wasn’t prepared to discuss it with anyone, much less himself.

He felt a strange tingle in his chest as Aladdin grunted out when his cock slid into those lips. Mozenrath bobbed down and came back up, looking at the moistened shaft. _It’s not so bad._ He though and slid down again, this time moving his head back and forth to suck. There was something strangely contenting to this. A rhythmic, almost meditative pace that made him close his eyes and focus on the thick dick pressing down his tongue.

 _It’s not bad at all._ Mozenrath hummed and shook as Aladdin rubbed his scalp. He didn’t push. He wouldn’t push, but he wanted sorcerer to know he was loving every second of this. Mozenrath pulled off long enough to breath and then pressed back down. He knelt up on his knees, freeing his hands to tentatively grasp Aladdin’s thighs. He heard a short, raspy chuckle above him and blushed red again. “If you’re going to mock me, I’m going to stop.”

“No you won’t.”

 _No, I won’t._ Mozenrath whined and pressed deeper, feeling it at the back of his tongue now. He knew he was bobbing with his whole body now, his own cock starting to rise up between his thighs. He reached to touch it and Aladdin halted him.

“Not yet, boy. You’ll get to cum. You know you will.” Aladdin’s voice had taken on a dark, heavy tone and the hero trembled as Mozenrath shot him a look very near pleading. _I need to do something for him. Something he’ll like._ Actually he had something positively devious in mind, but he was a little unsure what the reaction would be.

Top, dominant, whatever you wanted to call it. As much as Aladdin was enjoying the blow job, he had never been the sort of guy who would just let himself pop off first. It never seemed right, especially in this game. He needed Mozenrath to know he took the man’s pleasure seriously and was willing to put off his own in order to ensure Mozenrath’s.

The sorcerer took him in a little deeper and Aladdin’s eyes rolled back easily. Maybe he could wait just a little longer.

Mozenrath actively whined when he was pulled back, precum on his lips. Aladdin chuckled sweetly and tilted the man’s face up to his. “Sorry. If I let you go any more I’m not going to be able to hold off.” The hero smiled and bent to kiss him. Mozenrath tried to contain the bizarre pleasure that gave him. _I had him on the edge._ He mused and smiled, just a little, to himself.

Aladdin didn’t miss it and stroked him fondly. “Tease.” He muttered into the man’s ear and thrilled at the shudder. “Should I make you ache for trying to push me over the edge?” the begging look in those eyes spoke volumes, but he didn’t do it yet. “You need to ask for what you want, boy. Otherwise you won’t be given it.” Still, he pulled Mozenrath up into his lap, letting the man straddle him in the seat. Mozenrath’s body was long and warm and the man was writhing up against him. It felt good.

Mozenrath growled in his ear, but couldn’t maintain his temper. Their cocks were touching, leaking clear precum against one another. He couldn’t help but look down helplessly at the wicked sight. Slowly, very slowly, he ground his own member up against it, biting his lip as Aladdin groaned.

Just as quickly, Aladdin pulled himself together. “Tease.” He repeated with a little more emphasis. “But He you still won’t get it until you ask for it, boy.”

The look on the sorcerers face could best be described as a scowling pout. Had he been so transparent? He frowned and wriggled a little, but swallowed his pride down. “I’d like you to…” Mozenrath shook his head and had to take several deep breaths before he continued. Aladdin’s fingers caressed gently over his back, both compelling and comforting him easily. _I hate him. Why can he not just do it? He knows what I want. Why does he have to make me ask?_

_Because he wants to know this is willing._

The realization blindsided him. Aladdin’s beautiful brown eyes were watching him, searching his face, taking such consideration into reading his needs. It was physically painful to realize how important it was to the street rat that his boy was in this position due to no other will but his own. Mozenrath closed his eyes and shook silently. It was too much. He couldn’t deal with that concept right now. He needed something to wipe the pondering from his mind.

Aladdin made a short, surprised noise when Mozenrath kissed him hard, tongue sliding in past his lips. It was forceful and direct, and when the sorcerer pulled back he said the last thing Aladdin expected to hear. “Sir please I need you to whip me.”

Aladdin stroked the side of his cheek. “Of course boy.”

“Hard…please.” That seemed to use up the last of his nerve. Mozenrath blinked back and whimpered softly. “Please, Sir.” He bent down, kissing along the edge of Aladdin’s neck.

Aladdin seemed to mull this over for a moment, his brow furrowed as he thought it over. “Do you remember your word?” Mozenrath nodded quickly, his expression on the edge of desperation. Aladdin smiled and gripped down on the man’s wrists, pulling them behind Mozenrath’s back. Slowly, he drew up the first length of silk. He tied it, much more securely this time, about the pale man’s wrists. Of course it hardly matter from a realistic perspective. Mozenrath would not take off the gauntlet. But somehow they both trusted that he would not try to escape.

Mozenrath squirmed a little, only to feel the first hard strike come down against his ass. He buried his head in Aladdin’s shoulder and whimpered sharply. Aladdin supported his torso, drawing the man up onto his knees so that Mozenrath could both straddle him and expose his ripe ass cheeks. It was a slightly awkward position, but it also provided a closeness with her hero holding him through every single strike.

It never hurt in the first dozen or so. It always took about twenty-five good, solid strikes to start making him wince. Mozenrath gasped and squeezed down, feeling the sharp burn all over his ass. Aladdin kissed his shoulder with soothing generosity, but it didn’t stop just how hard those swings came down. In his minds eyes, the sorcerer found himself thinking over the way those tanned muscles squeezed and defined themselves through the blows. From his position he could see the arm raise and the way every inch of his bicep tensed before it brought the hero’s hand cracking down across his ass.

At around a hundred, Mozenrath’s breathing was heavy and labored and his cock was starting to just against Aladdin’s pectoral.

He kneeled with a soft sob as he saw the brush being taken from the side table. Aladdin didn’t pause for even an instant, merely began to pepper the beating with warm little phrases. “Good boy. You’re doing so well. Does it feel good to get your ass turned red? It will finally match that pretty blush on your cheeks.” He said with a gentle laugh.

Mozenrath balked at the un-masculine assessment of his looks.

And then the brush struck against the lower curve of his ass and his thoughts went blank. He called out wordlessly, and Aladdin took strong initiative. He brought down the brush in quick succession, driving the man’s little jerks of pain forward till he heard a soft sob over his shoulder. Mozenrath was trembling now, his eyes in that half lidded state of need. The hero could feel the cock straining and as the strikes fell further apart, Mozenrath was grinding his hips up.

That stopped as Aladdin began to bring down the strikes as requested. Hard. He heard a gasping intake of air and Mozenrath shook his head frantically. “You can use your safeword.” He promised, reminding the man it existed.

“I’m not a damned weakling ah! AH! AH!” Mozenrath wailed out loud, his silence broken as the hard connection fell. He could hardly fight against it, he’d invited it. He had no recourse to be angry with Aladdin for giving him exactly what he’d begged for. Of course that just infuriated him more. Anger was so much easier to cope with that flattery.

They rounded the second hundred and Aladdin laid down the brush, pressing a soft hand to the necromancer’s backside. It was warm and red, and he tenderly scratched his nails down the ass. Mozenrath howled, the last few notes quivering from him as his chest heaved. Aladdin did it again, only much slower and couldn’t help how arousing it was to hear the man submit like this. “More?” he asked.

Mozenrath paused for a very long moment, licked his lips, and then spoke like a voice on the wind. “Yes sir.”

Aladdin knew exactly where he wanted this to go. “If I do, I want you to let me do something for you, boy.” Mozenrath shifted his weight enough to come eye to eye with Aladdin, questioning even through the ache. “No, you can’t ask what it is. But I promise it’s something you’ll enjoy.” _Provided you don’t freak out in the first few seconds._

Mozenrath looked at him, still a little punch drunk from the whipped. Slowly, he nodded.

Aladdin looked almost giddy. “Up we go then, boy.” He stood and took Mozenrath with him, shrugging him over his shoulder almost too easily. For such a tall man he really weighed very little, and Aladdin was in good physical condition.

Mozenrath blustered at the indignity of it. “You! Put me down! Don’t you dare! Aladdin!” he stammered out as his head dangled over the hero’s back, gently rocking back and forth. A quick slap to the back of his thighs made him jump and growl. “You shit…you absolute…uuugh!” he snarled in frustration.

“You must need a harder spanking.” Aladdin spoke back playfully. “You’re not nearly as unmanageable when I take the time to spank you properly.” He continued to slap at the captured backside as they went up the stairs and into the bedroom. Carefully he set Mozenrath down on the bed and smiled at him. Mozenrath looked positively livid at the handling, but his cock seemed to twitch approval. Aladdin slid a hand around it before the sorcerer could offer protest and saw the fiery disposition drown out quickly. “There you are my boy.” He said enticingly.

Mozenrath had something withering prepared on the tip of his tongue, but all that made it out was eager anguish and he flopped back to the bed. Aladdin’s hand stroked up and down, bringing just enough tension to keep the wizard enthralled without letting him climax just yet. He couldn’t help but watch with a deep enjoyment of it. Mozenrath was still bound, eyes closed, mouth open, thighs spread for him. Little pants and whines came out so easily and it was a perfect image.

 _A little helpless, a little lost, and a lot of unbearable desire._ Aladdin might been five years removed from his years at the brothel, but he hadn’t forgotten a single bit of what he had learned there. It had been one thing to explain to Mozenrath that he had been a man for hire. It was entirely another to describe to him some of the things he had experienced there.

 _What would he do if I let him know I’d been here before? Tied and bound and desperate to cum while a very talented man stroked me._ Probably laugh, most likely turn red, maybe…just maybe ask if Aladdin would show him.

 _Maybe one day. When he’s ready._ Aladdin preferred being on top. More than that he was good at it. If one had any doubts, they needed only to look at Mozenrath who was trying hard not to buck into the grip. Aladdin decided to spare him the embarrassing choice and let go, flipping the panting sorcerer onto his stomach and ensuring that the silk bonds were tight enough without hurting. He looked to the side table and stopped. “Oh…damn.” He chuckled. “I left the other one downstairs.”

Mozenrath made a questioning whine as Aladdin rushed off, leaving the echo of falling feet at the man’s back. _Is he serious? Is he entirely serious!_ Mozenrath tossed his head back on the bed as the footsteps came back up, Aladdin appearing in the doorway to a scowling sorcerer.

“Now that’s an unpleasant face.” Aladdin sallied over to the bed, resting a kiss on the man’s exposed throat. “Maybe we should do something about that.” Mozenrath closed his eyes as the second length of silk covered his eyes. He stiffened automatically as Aladdin tied it firm. Darkness settled in around his eyes and he listened for every movement, feeling much more stripped now.

“S-sir?” he asked, feeling Aladdin’s hand close on his thigh.

“Don’t be scared. I’m right here boy.” Aladdin muttered and kissed the inside of his paramours thigh. He could feel the little shivers gathering and kissed deeper into the thigh. “Do you still want me to whip you harder?” A very quick nod. “You know what you need to do.” He reminded the man.

Mozenrath moaned with a touch of exasperation. “Please Sir, whip me harder.” He groaned out and almost yelped as he was flipped his legs dangling off the edge of the bed. He felt hands grasping his cheeks and parting them, exposing his tightly puckered entryway. A few good solid hand slaps came down, warming him up once more.

“You know, I should see someone about a flogger.” Aladdin spoke as he stood, obviously going to look for something. He heard a frightened whimper behind him and chuckled. “Not a leather one. Suede.” He promised as he found what he was after with a telling ‘Ah-ha.’ “It has a feeling to it I think you’d like. Just hard enough to make you really feel the strike, but won’t leave any big marks. I’d say we should try a belt but…”

A soft shake came from the bed, but Aladdin was too busy inspecting his new instrument to see it. _Belt._ Mozenrath cringed deeply, hiding his face in the covers as a sense of panic made its home in his chest. He fought it down. _Not here. Not now._ He swallowed as a leather tab ran up over his thigh, gently nudging his legs apart. He forced down memories of an unyielding Destaine, standing over him, calling him a worthless little…

The first strike of the crop fell on him, and Mozenrath yelped. It was much different from the hand or the brush. Aladdin brought it down cautiously for ten or so whacks, gauging his partners reaction. Mozenrath trembled, yelped with every little hit, his body jerking forward naturally to avoid the blows. Aladdin would come forward, sooth him gently, bring him back into position, and then deliver another one.

He had asked for harder, it was being given to him.

“Stay.” Aladdin said firmly, guiding his ass to the position it needed to be in. “I want you to do your best, boy. I want you to hold for me. Do you think you can do that till we hit fifty?” Mozenrath shivered, but nodded. “Good boy. If you can manage it, I think you’ll deserve something special.” He promised with a hint of mischief.

The next time he brought the crop down, he struck deftly at the base of Mozenrath’s ass, exciting the top of the thigh as well. Mozenrath couldn’t help the little squeal and sob that broke through. “Please! Oh please!” he begged but didn’t break his position. It happened again, and again, and again. And he wanted to thrash, but held still. Was it the promise of reward, or the hunger not to disappoint? Whatever it was, Aladdin seemed determined to make this a challenge for him. Very carefully, he moved down, starting to work over the back of the thighs with the crop.

Mozenrath had to shove his head to the sheets to keep from screaming too loudly. The blindfold made the whole ordeal so much worse. Aladdin would settle into a pattern for a few strikes, then change the rhythm. He had no set radar for when it would come down. It stung! Oh it stung unmercifully and he jumped with it, still moaning out his pleas. His safe word flitted through his mind more than once, but he couldn’t quite bring himself to admit defeat.

When the last strike fell, he was out of breath and whispering little ‘Please, Sir’s’ into the pillow. Aladdin’s hands were like fire on his skin and he screeched out as his thighs were spread open and exposed.

Aladdin smirked. “Moze, you came.”

Somewhere between the rubbing of his thighs against his cock and the friction of the strikes, he’d cum so effortlessly he had barely registered it. The blindfold was slowly undone so that he could see Aladdin lean down beside him and kiss him sweetly. “Such a good boy. Such a strong, sweet boy.” The hero encouraged to Mozenrath’s awestruck face. _He’s a natural._ Aladdin mused, though he didn’t dare say it out loud. Mozenrath wouldn’t take it as the compliment it was meant to be. Soft tears slipped out and Aladdin felt his groin tighten at the pleading expression.

“Fuck Moze.” He growled out and kissed the man’s cheek, temple and lips.

 _Good boy. Sweet, strong boy._ The necromancer heard the phrase over and over in his head. He blinked languidly, letting it sink in. He couldn’t find a retort in his head for such words applied to him. There was something building behind the shame that he didn’t want to expound on yet. But it felt good.

“Was that hard enough?” Aladdin teased his hand over Mozenrath’s body, soothing the ache. A muffled ‘Yes, Sir.’ made it’s way out. “You did so well. I want to do something for you. And I want you to tell me how it feels. Understand?” Mozenrath nodded, rubbing his face on the sheets to dry off the tear that had slipped through.

The hero undid the bonds, carefully rubbing Mozenrath’s limbs to make sure they were unharmed. He set himself up on the ground, pulling the sore red cheeks apart to show off the tight little asshole. Mozenrath, still recovering from his whipping, didn’t see Aladdin lick his lips. “You deserve this, Moze.” He said softly and slipped his tongue against the pucker.

The reaction was somewhat expected. So when Mozenrath shrieked and tried to clamor away, Aladdin gripped down, holding the man’s hips in a strong grip and pulling him back into position. “No.” he said firmly.

“Aladdin don’t you fucking dare!”

“Shouldn’t you be calling me Sir?”

The tongue slid back against his hole and Mozenrath warbled, trying to thrash his way out. He felt so weak in comparison, Aladdin seemed to hold him down effortlessly. “D-don’t! It’s lewd! It’s disgusting!”

Aladdin laughed. “Is that why you like it so much?” Already the sorcerers cock was starting to harden eagerly at this new attention. Aladdin kissed it, lapped at it, his entire tongue gliding over the tight entry. Mozenrath felt like his limbs were too tight. There was an insane tickling creeping over his body, making everything feel wild and hungry. He wrapped his face in his arms, moaning out into them as he kept trying to struggle free.

 _He’s wrong! It’s dirty!_ But he couldn’t bring himself to call his word. Instead he felt the tongue start to probe inside of him. “Oh please! Oh!” he begged out, and Aladdin tongue withdrew.

“Do you really want me to stop, Moze?” Aladdin said, his hand gently tugging as the sac, massaging it in his palm. “I want to do this to show you how good you’ve been. It’s a reward, boy.” He sat back a bit, looking at the glistening pucker. “But if you don’t want me to do it…”

“W-why do you always have to make it so difficult?” Mozenrath stammered, looking back at the easy expression. “It’s so lewd.” He muttered, not moving from his exposed position.

“Do you like it?”

“It’s dirty and you’re a bastard for doing it.”

“Do you like it?”

“Fuck you.”

Now that earned him a hard slap across the ass. “Do you like it?”

Mozenrath bit his lip, closed his eyes, and wriggled.

“Then don’t overthink it. No one else ever gets to see what we’re up to here Moze. If it’s lewd and it’s dirty and it gets you off, enjoy it.” Aladdin spread the cheeks open again, watching the hole contract and clench down. “But since you put up such a fight, if you want me to do it again, you’ll have to ask nicely.” Slowly he drew his fingers over the hole, rubbing gently over the wetness.

Mozenrath moaned and pushed back against it. He was hot blooded, shuddering at the touch as it drove him wild. Aladdin’s thumb pressed in, opening him just the smallest amount before it withdrew. “You… want to do that to me?” The sorcerer spoke back, looking at Aladdin over his shoulder. He was smiling, beautifully, patiently watching the man’s expression of unsure need. Mozenrath nodded slowly. “Please lick me.”

Aladdin opened the cheeks wider. “Say please Sir, lick your boy.” He encouraged, taking maybe a little excuse to be dirty.

Mozenrath growled and buried his face into the sheets. “Please Sir, lick your boy.” He intentionally muffled himself. A hot, wet breath made the necromancer shiver unexpectedly, and Aladdin’s tongue caressed his hole.

“OH!” Mozenrath had to slap a hand over his mouth, eyelids fluttering in a panic. “Oh! Oh!” the little hot breaths escaped with gasps as the wriggling wet appendage slid over him in the most lewd fashion. “Oh…ohhh…ohhhhhhhhhhw!”

Aladdin backed up and chuckled. “Do you have any idea how beautiful you sound? Hot, wet, eager? Let it go Moze. Show me what you need.”

Mozenrath barely managed not to wail, much less actually talk. He breath escaped in frantic little ways, the weird tickling sensation. His mind almost seemed to short circuit, his thoughts skewing as he endured this wild tension. He reached back, pulling himself open, twitching his hips as though he could push in deeper.

“You want more?” The necromancer managed a nod, before sinking utterly into the feeling. Even sore as he was, his body needed the release. Aladdin’s hand tucked under him, taking hold of the cock and pumping it with long strokes. Precum slipped over his fingers and Mozenrath chewed on the sheets. “I want you to cum Moze. Cum for me hard like a good boy.”

“Yes, Sir.” Mozenrath’s eyes rolled back. “Yes, Sir!”

Aladdin dove deep, his tongue parting the tightness just enough to wriggle inside. He pumped his hand steadily, bringing out as much pleasure as he could. He felt the muscles tighten as Mozenrath began to jerk spastically, a defeated sound echoing into the room as the hot cum squirting from him onto the bed. The sorcerer slumped down, Aladdin’s weight pressing up against him. “Was that so terrible?” he asked, kissing the back of the man’s neck. He went to kiss Mozenrath’s lips.

“Not…on…your…life.” The sorcerer groaned, turning his face away. Aladdin chuckled under his breath like it was the funniest thing he’d heard that night. Oil, warm and slick trickled down between his cheeks and a finger probed inside of him. All that lovely tension returned and Mozenrath breathed deep, spreading his thighs wider. “Yes. Oh yes.”

“You like this best don’t you.” Aladdin hummed, one hand slowly working fingers in while the other played with Mozenrath’s hair. “It’s alright, enjoy it. I like seeing how you react.” He crooked the finger inside, rubbing it along the wall slowly until he found the nodule inside. Mozenrath’s eyes went wide and he mouthed a curse word.

Aladdin let it linger. He had his fetishes, like any man. But there were moments that went beyond fetish. Just sitting there, calming the man by playing with his hair and teasing his ass. Watching the slow process of a body succumbing to rich seduction, begging for what it needed. Mozenrath had cum, it would take a little while to bring him back up again. But the sultan was no slouch. He knew a dozen little tricks to make the man feel pleasure before the cock was even half hard.

And stroking his prostate was only one.

Mozenrath panted softly, a second finger oiled up and entering him. He closed his eyes to the world and let himself push against it, encouraging more in.

“You like that boy?” Aladdin said and pushed the two finger up to the palm. “Then clench down for me.”

Mozenrath looked back, a little disoriented.

Aladdin leaned forward. “You heard me. Clench. I want to see how tight you can be.” He nudged the man’s prostate again and heard a high whine of pleasure. Mozenrath adjusted himself a little, trying to flex his cheeks enough. Aladdin shook his head. “No, your tunnel. Don’t try to make divots in your ass, bare down inside. Slowly, boy.”

Mozenrath frowned, trying to accommodate. It took him a few tries to remember his muscles while Aladdin continued to finger him. Then…

Aladdin groaned and began kissing the back of his neck, a tongue flicking out along the nape and tickling gently. “Perfect.” He whispered. The muscles were tight and encasing, holding his fingers inside like he wouldn’t release them. “Do it again.”

As much of a petulant idea as disobedience might seem, Mozenrath couldn’t quite bring himself to do it. It wasn’t that he feared punishment. It was that this strange action felt delicious inside of him! It was almost possessive. “Yes, Sir.” He breathed out and obeyed, following Aladdin’s instructions to continue. A third finger slid in and he was made to tighten and release hotly. The entire time Aladdin was there, telling him how good he was doing. How could he help but move his hips into the sensation? How could not press his back towards Aladdin’s chest and enjoy the warmth from the stockier man?

 _This is how it happens._ Mozenrath’s thoughts began to collect sluggishly. _This is how he finds his way in, devious bastard._ Aladdin began to thrust his fingers in and out and Mozenrath lost track of his mind for a good few minutes. It was so insidious it was almost worthy of him. The slow, almost kind way the hero manipulated his way inside. The teasing, the praising, the soft cajoling of his senses into this mindless bliss. It was all designed to draw him into the game, bring him down into this world where control was a lost cause.

 _I hate him. I hate him I hate this I hate it so much you bastard!_ Mozenrath shook, frowning through the pleasure and yet still arching into it, Aladdin now working his prostate gleefully into bliss. _How could I have let this happen?_ It was not the first time he had wondered it, though it was the first time he could even consider thinking it during sex. How far had he let himself dive into this game? Was there anything the street rat couldn’t convince him to do with a few soft ‘good boy’s’ and a touch in the right place?

Aladdin’s tongue touched his ear and an entirely new set of nerve endings bowed to the street rats will. He started humping the fingers eagerly, chasing the sensation effortlessly. “Ah-la-din.” Ot came out in a tone of pleading, and the fingers scissor open.

_He makes me say his name. He makes me beg. He makes me ask to cum like an appealing little whore because it amuses him._

“Oh Moze.” Aladdin said in a voice full of adulation. “Moze that’s perfect.”

The sorcerer realized he had raised his ass and was now squeezing down in time with the strokes, clenching against the fingers while he undulated onto them. He had done it because it felt good. Because the tight he squeezed, the more the fingers pushed against that special place inside of him that made his mind go blank. Aladdin, as if to reward his effort, began wriggling his fingers up and down inside at a quick pace, teasing the nerve endings.

Mozenrath let out his call, not sure how long he could stay angry at a man who was making every little humiliation feel so good. He made a pitched whine as the fingers withdrew and Aladdin sat up. Almost without thinking, the necromancer turned his eyes to the cock and bit his lower lip. It was so hard and dripping with precum and red it looked like it must hurt. Mozenrath shyly looked up, wondering why Aladdin’s hadn’t let him suck till it was finished. How could he stand being hard for so long and not feel like his body was going to break?

Aladdin took the silk and pressed Mozenrath down, hearing the soft sounds of hunger as he bound the man up once more, ensuring that his arms were tightly secured. The street rat smiled, changing his position to the head of the bed. “Do you want this?” Aladdin asked, handing himself just enough that Mozenrath would have to make the choice to turn and accept him.

Mozenrath felt the glorious tension in his chest as a warm, heavy scent hit him and a thick cock pressed to his cheek. His tongue flitted out with no hesitation. Mozenrath licked the underside penitently, savoring it. “Yes, Sir.” He whispered and popped the head into his mouth. To his shock, Aladdin backed up. “S-sir?” he whispered.

A wry chuckle met his plea. “You want it? Show me. I promise you it’s within reach.”

Mozenrath turned his head, whining at this humiliating game. His position forbid him to move too far, but if he strained, pushing his torso forward and letting his arms be pulled taunt behind him, he could lean enough to find what he was after. Aladdin was defiantly testing him now. He’d let the sorcerer get off and now the hero wanted to see if Mozenrath would still put in the effort.

And Mozenrath just couldn’t bring himself to fail out of pique.

He felt just a little encouraged when his nose touched the head of the cock and a bead of precum dripped down his face. “Aladdin.” He muttered under his breath, flicking his tongue out. It was reachable, but not by enough. He opened his mouth wide and stretched his tongue, able to wind it around the head but nothing else. Aladdin’s soft touch against his head told him this was exactly the position he was wanted in. Stretched, sore, and still desperately trying to get his mouth on that dick.

_Debauched. Perverted. Humiliated._

Aladdin moved forward just enough to let the first inch of his cock into Mozenrath’s mouth.

_Yes!_

He bobbed his head up and down with dedication, feeling the satisfaction that can only come from knowing what you’re doing is making your partner gasp and groan. Mozenrath hummed his way down, nudging, stretching his limbs till he felt a sharp pain in his shoulders. He winced and felt Aladdin’s hand on the back of his head, the street rat closing the distance and pushing Mozenrath’s tongue to the bottom of his mouth.

“Moze…fuck Moze that feels so good.” Aladdin pushed his pelvis up, feeling the clench on his cock. “Mozenrath, push yourself down on it.” The sorcerer whimpered and started to take a deep breath, but Aladdin stalled him. “Take it slow, no rushing. Don’t hurt yourself, boy.”Aladdin pushed him by the shoulders, forcing Mozenrath down again from where he’d risen.

There was a hot howl rising in him as his body protested being forced to work so hard for this. Mozenrath gave a quiet little pant and began moving his hips side to side, letting the dick draw in and out of his lips. “Fuck! Ah-laadigugh!” the last syllables cut off as the cock slid into his mouth. He could taste precum on his tongue and he was so giddy with it he almost didn’t realize he was being spoken to.

“Slide your tongue out. Come on, good boy.” Aladdin encouraged, waiting to see the pink tongue appear from the lips and stroke the underside. “That’s it. More, more.” He ordered smoothly until he saw Mozenrath flinch a little. “There ya go. Now hold right there.” Aladdin’s hands tangled in the sorcerers hair and he pressed the man’s head down.

There was a soft little gagging noise and Mozenrath went tense, trying hard to obey. It didn’t last long, barely going deep enough to make him hesitate. Aladdin pulled back almost instantly, breathing with a hard grunt, and then did it again with caution. The hard dick pushed down, against the back of Mozenrath’s tongue and he choked, spitting out wetness over his chin and Aladdin’s cock. The hero pulled out long enough to let the sorcerer catch his breath, then told him to put his tongue back down and did it again.

Mozenrath was starting to understand. He wasn’t in pain. It was sore letting the cock further but not terrible. Aladdin was always careful to let him catch his breath before pushing back in. And he was slow. Oh so slow! He didn’t ram or try to fuck out the throat, but let the length and thickness do with work with long presses. Every time it went just a little deeper, stayed just a few seconds long. Aladdin coaching him the entire way.

Don’t strain. Don’t try to hold your breath. Relax. If it hurts, let me know.

But pain wasn’t the cause of Mozenrath’s trouble.

How much he was enjoying it on the other hand…

If Aladdin had slammed in and fucked his mouth like a tight hole, Mozenrath was now certain he would have gone limp and let him. The image flittered through his mind and he saw himself sitting there like a good toy, eyes vapid and utterly willing, Aladdin grunting and straining and fucking his mouth till his eyes rolled back…

“Fuck! Mozenrath!” Aladdin shouted, the lips cinching down tight till he almost couldn’t help himself. His cock was hard and happy and Mozenrath was sucking tightly on it with an almost possessive force. “Ah! Ah! Shit…Moze!” he whimpered a little in the back of his throat, watching as the young necromancer willingly gagged down as far as he could, nudging the cock down so his nose was buried in Aladdin’s pubic hair.

The two men locked eyes somewhere in the midst of the blowjob and Mozenrath peeked up with dilated, pleasure hazed eyes.

And Aladdin came.

Mozenrath gave a spasm from surprise, Aladdin’s arms now tense and muscular as he held the sorcerer down. Slowly, very slowly he withdrew, almost falling to his knees as he removed the bondage and Mozenrath swallowed hard. Aladdin smiled wistfully and pulled the man closer to him, capturing Mozenrath’s lips in his own and happily tasting himself on the plush mouth. He felt the man’s tongue lick submissively and he opened his mouth, letting the sorcerer taste him back.

Even when the kiss ended, Mozenrath didn’t want the touch to leave. He leaned forward, nudging Aladdin’s forehead, silently begging. Breathless and exhausted, he shuddered as the bonds were undone and the hero pulled him slowly to him hands and knees. He was ready. So hot and ready and in need. His cock was straining once more and pleading for attention.

Aladdin seemed to think it over, looking at Mozenrath’s body, taking in the pale curved, watching the man offer himself as though his pride wasn’t a factor. He looked into the dark black eyes, seeing everything he needed to know. Hunger, desperation, anger, vulnerability, shame. Deep, terrible shame. But too far into their games to care any more.

 _He shouldn’t be ashamed._ Aladdin frowned, and his suspicion was confirmed when he saw the look of terror cover Mozenrath’s face. Fear that he had somehow disappointed Aladdin in any way. _That’s not good._ Mozenrath was still fumbling with all of this. He might act confident but there was a lot of insecurity and doubt playing with his mind. He based his understanding of their affair on whether or not Aladdin was pleased, not himself.

That wouldn’t do at all. The entire point was mutual pleasure. He could tell when Mozenrath came of course. And he didn’t mistake those eyes when the sorcerer was in the midst of the game. But if Mozenrath’s perception of this was that it was all about the hero…

That would have to be dealt with, but Aladdin needed time to think on how.

Aladdin pulled him in close and practically nuzzled up against Mozenrath’s neck. He heard a slight noise that sounded almost like a chuckle and decided not to comment. Instead, he pushed two fingers against the toyed with hole and pressed in, making the sorcerer turn his face to him. It took a second, but as he found the already over sensitive prostate, Mozenrath’s hips began to buck back against them eagerly. “Come to the palace next week.”

Mozenrath grunted out, only half listening. “Thought…councilors don’t like me.” His breath hitched and he sank into the sensation, willing to be taken.

“They don’t like me either. But at least their starting to see the benefit of having a sorcerer on Agrabah’s side.” He pushed deep and manipulated the kernel of pleasure. Mozenrath’s hands gripped down on the bed and he made little mewling noises in his throat. “That thing with the sand wyrm went a long way for your credibility. Anyway there’s going to be this get together at the palace. Nothing official but a lot of ambassadors and guild masters are going to show. It would do a lot of good if you turned up for it.”

“You’re princess would be thrilled I’m sure.” Mozenrath yelped out hard as Aladdin slapped the head of his cock. It was such a different place for him to deal out discipline, and Mozenrath grapped with whether or not he approved of it. His cock wasn’t nearly so picky.

“Sultana. And you do have some degree of entitlement through your alliance with Agrabah.” Aladdin insisted. He licked the back of Mozenrath’s neck and felt a beautiful moan escape. “Tell me you’ll come.”

“I’m about to, Sir.”

Aladdin withdrew his fingers and heard a desperate kneel turn into a growl. He couldn’t help a laugh as Mozenrath shot him a poisonous look. “Think about it.” He said and kissed the pouting wizard, pushing the man to the bed as he spread the thighs wide and rubbed his cock along the entry.

Mozenrath’s eyes went bright and focused, he slid down, silently willing Aladdin to take him. “Please….please, Sir.” Mozenrath began, feeling the head nudge him. “Aladdin I need…” he drew up short.

“You need me to fuck you.” Aladdin surmised, thought there was something he was hiding in his tone.

“Yes.” The sorcerer responded, not able to look at him right now.

“You need me in you.”

“Yes!” Mozenrath answered with more strain in his voice.

“I need you to come to this.”

Mozenrath snarled, not quite closing his legs but looking very irate about the concept. “Why? Why in the hell do you want me there? Won’t that put this whole thing you’ve set up at risk?”

Aladdin sat back, sighing with a little bit of irritation. “Moze, you are a recognized sultan now. People will expect you to be there. They’ll want to see if you decide to make yourself known.”

“I _don’t_ want to make myself known. I don’t give a shit what those foolish, pampered, petty little kings think of me.” His arousal was quickly waning into distaste. This was entirely the thing he didn’t want to think about during their games.

“You need to start giving a shit.” Aladdin said strictly. “It will do the rest of those pampered kings good to know you won’t be passed over. Isn’t that what you’ve always wanted?”

“What I wanted was to rule the world.” Mozenrath snapped back with a touch of his old maniacal nature in his gut. “At the very least, have the seven deserts bow to me.”

Aladdin’s face turned disapproving.

Mozenrath saw his chance and seized it. “Sorry, did you forget exactly who it is you’re fucking, Aladdin?” he scoffed, sitting up and covering himself with a grasp of the sheets. “I didn’t stop being a sorcerer just because you stuck your dick in me. I don’t sit around the Citadel just pining for you to rub your ring and call me here. I’m not a djinn.” It felt good to say, even if it wasn’t entirely forthright. He felt like he was taking back a little piece of himself just with that statement.

Aladdin’s face was priceless, so stunned and hurt at the same time. A few short months ago, Mozenrath would have killed, quite literally, to make the hero feel that way.

So why did he now feel a twinge of illness in his stomach?

Mozenrath turned away, now very unwilling to see Aladdin’s deep brown eyes looking at him with so much…disappointment.

The hero stood, reaching for his clothing.

 _No. No no no no!_ Mozenrath’s chest thudded hard as he held himself in, watching Aladdin get dressed. This wasn’t going at all like he’d wanted. _I am Mozenrath! I am the lord of the black sands. I am the master of the arcane. I am a force to be reckoned with and I won’t let that go just because I’m getting well laid!_

He managed to maintain his silence until Aladdin walked for the door, not sparing him a backwards glance. “I may be there.” He barked out, noticing the man halt in his leaving. “If I can find the time.”

Aladdin stopped in the doorway, then gave a very slight chuckle. “In between your world conquest plans?”

Mozenrath, despite himself, scoffed. “As I said…”


	9. Enacting Discipline

The look on Jasmine’s face was an accurate depiction of the general mood of the room. Only she had a bit more courage to look at the sorcerer with a smile on her face.

Mozenrath however, seemed to be thoroughly enjoying himself in the environment. All things considered, it was nice to be reminded that he was still the feared and terrifying lord of the black sands. A reputation must be maintained after all. He gave a smile like a crocodile to a woman wear more jewelry than one face should contain and she gasped in fear, hiding her lips behind her napkin.

Aladdin looked like he was regretting his decision to invite the sorcerer.

Mozenrath considered the possibilities to himself. There were two very real scenarios here. Either he acted as himself and inevitably got kicked out (or someone declared war on him). Or he could be just a little less like the Mozenrath they all knew and perhaps only get some nasty looks, as well as maintain enough of an amicable relationship with Agrabah that no one gave Aladdin trouble about their alliance.

He took a deep breath and settled for the option he knew he wanted.

“What a lovely spread your highnesses.” He said, managing to keep most of the sardonic tone out of his voice. “Indeed you must have gone to such expense as to put others to shame.”

“With such august persons invited we could hardly skimp.” Jasmine said, taking the cue as sultana to divert the conversation. The rest of the nobility at the table seemed to breathe a little lighter. If the sultana wasn’t worried about the wicked sorcerer, why should they be?

Still, no one exactly went to pick up conversation with him.

“Agrabah is lucky to have such diversity in its bounty, your majesty.” One of the representatives from the silk guild said, clearly hoping to attract her into conversation.

“We’re very lucky indeed. Our people work hard and should be commended such efforts.” Jasmine said devotedly. “To the east we have excellent farming communities, as well as abundant hunting. And our ports provide us with the bounty of the sea. Not to mention our generous trade with Quirkistan provides us with magnificent exotic spices.” She smiled brilliantly at Wazir and he raised a cup to her in gracious nature.

And that was the way the feasts went. Mozenrath had to admire her to some extent. Aladdin was busy having small, private conversations with the people he knew best. The guild traders. As a native born son of Agrabah, he had a more intimate knowledge of how the trade worked on a practical level and could understand the more detailed aspects of the guilds. It did not go unappreciated. Mozenrath saw the heads of the respective city guilds speaking to Aladdin with frank, direct tones as oppose to a lot of political overtures.

Jasmine on the other hand was every bit the sultana to her core. She might not know much about the intricacies of commerce, but she knew how to master the finicky egos of ambassadors and the nobility. She never praised anyone over much, but rather spread out her compliments with sincerity. Of course it only made sense. Jasmine had grown up her father’s doted upon child. She had been at his knee her whole life and now she stood at her husband’s side, teaching him to rule.

 _If she were just a bit more devious_ … Jasmine wouldn’t have been the first powerful woman to rule behind an incompetent king. Ah but then that discredited Aladdin. He wasn’t incompetent, just underprepared. He hadn’t been raised for this lifestyle and yet, if Mozenrath was interpreting the gossip correctly, he was doing remarkably well. There was relative peace, the usual raids and pirates notwithstanding. There was economic stability and the crime rate was down.

Actually that last bit was interesting enough that Mozenrath inclined his head to overhear. Petty theft had always been an issue in any city. And Agrabah was no exception. But Aladdin, having some experience in these matters, had instituted a sort of odd catch and release program for young offenders. Any youth under the age of sixteen caught in a non-violent act of theft was of course arrested, but they would be released upon the exception that they were placed with an apprenticeship. Most of the kids seemed happy to have a roof over their heads, clothing and a full belly. Not to mention a master of trade could only have an apprentice if they signed a contract to care for the youth as their own. It was working rather well, truth be told.

It won’t solve crime over night, but in twenty years time, all those children become masters in their own right. Craftsmen, artisans, skilled tradesmen. And thus Agrabah gains a reputation for generosity to its people and producing a wealthy economy. It was an elegant solution, and Mozenrath was sure from Aladdin’s nonchalance about the project that the hero had no clue just how brilliant it was. Of course everyone around him took it for false humility. Mozenrath found himself smiling thoughtlessly, just because he knew better.

 _He did it out of his own understanding. Because he knows what it’s like to be in that position_. Aladdin’s brown eyes caught his and a small twitch of his lips was directed at Mozenrath. A shiver went down the man’s spine and he had to force himself to maintain some level of self-control.

He felt another pair of eyes on him and realized in the same moment that Jasmine was looking at him over the rim of her wine glass. Mozenrath quickly changed his look to one of callous indifference and gave her a level glance, raising his cup to her. She returned the gesture, making it clear she didn’t trust him further than she could throw him. He started to settle back down, content to remain unbothered when he saw Aladdin tap the rim of his plate.

Mozenrath blinked, then realized what was meant. He had the very real urge to cross his arms and lean back like a child pouting, but managed the stifle it. He intentionally turned his face away, paying an overt amount of attention to the wine.

But even in a room full of people, Aladdin found a way. “Enjoying the feast Lord Mozenrath?”

Given that the plate in front of him was empty…                                                     

“A great deal your majesty. We don’t feast much in the black sands.”

“Can’t imagine why.” A snide little voice dared in the room. Mozenrath couldn’t quite catch who’d said it, but a dark glower sufficed to quiet the room.

“Well then, we’re happy to have you here officially.” Aladdin smiled, looking a little relieved that the comment hadn’t provoked the sorcerer too far. “Your knowledge was invaluable in helping with the sand wyrm and may have saved huge tracts of land.” He was making a point of touting Mozenrath’s assistance, showing off just how valued he was, as well as publically saying that they were officially allied.

It was something of a grand gesture. Mozenrath settled back just a bit more. “I was…pleased to help. They can be troublesome creatures at the best of times. But anything for a fri…ally.” He stopped himself short and then noticed Aladdin tapping the plate again with a meaningful look. It was unsociable and quite frankly rude not to enjoy the meal set before than. Aladdin was subtly correcting his table manners and frankly it pissed him off.

Mozenrath rolled his eyes and gave himself a serving of roast pheasant and carrot sauce. Aladdin tapped again and he added a serving of potatoes and fig pudding before a slight nod told him that was enough.

 _Bastard is going to make me fat._ He thought sullenly and tried to dine with as much aplomb as possible. The food was truly sumptuous and Mozenrath found himself enjoying it more than he cared to admit. It also didn’t hurt that Aladdin looked pleased to see him eating.

“Lord Mozenrath. So good to finally meet you face to face.”

It actually had not occurred to him that anyone would speak to him beyond Aladdin. He turned to see a man perhaps twenty years his senior and twenty five pounds heavier, dressing in conservative robes and twirling his beard smoothly. “And you would be?” Mozenrath said in cold tones that did not invite conversation.

“Advisor Dabhir, a genuine pleasure sir.” He stood, obviously expecting to be invited to sit. When it became apparent that the sorcerer had no intentions of extending the invite, Dabhir gave a cool smile. “It was a pleasure to all of us, I assure you, to realize that you and your most interesting sultan have become so…closely acquainted.”

Now Dabhir had his attention. Mozenrath twisted his mind around the man, weighing his words carefully. “It’s been an interesting association, to be sure. But then one never knows how an old enemy might find themselves reformed.”

“And has our dashing young sultan managed to reform you, my lord?”

It felt like someone had dumped ice water down his back. “Well, perhaps not so much as some might think. But I can no longer afford such foolish enmity. I am quite pleased to now be included as a member of the Seven Deserts, I suppose we’ll have to be calling them the Eight Deserts now, although it doesn’t have quite the same ring.”

The other attendees had been paying attention to the conversation and a light ripple of laughter carried through at his comment. Dabhir’s smile grew more vulpine. “Quite well spoken my lord. We must find the opportunity to speak at length. At your leisure.” He gave a brief salaam and retreated gracefully, turning back to speak to others as though the conversation between the two of them had never passed.

Mozenrath had to force calm on himself. _There is legitimately no reason he would know anything_. He took a very deep drink of wine and held up his glass for a nervous servant to refill. Aladdin had never mentioned the man before. _But then again we don’t exactly talk shop now do we._ He eyed Dabhir cautiously and considered the man for a moment. In all likelihood, he was just one of the councilors the hero had mentioned giving him trouble. _Probably just fishing around for anything to use against the new sultan._

Mozenrath decided he did not like the man. _And he smells…odd._

Jasmine had been listening to the conversation enough to let it distract her from one of the councilors speaking to her. Her attention quickly turned back to him apologetically. But she had not missed the inflection of Dabhir’s words. What on earth was that all about? Of course it didn’t surprise her in the least that the man was the first of the notables in Agrabah to approach the wizard. Dabhir might be a slimy politician, but that didn’t make him stupid. He had a habit of noticing things that simply skipped other people’s attention.

He may have simply been shining a dubious light on Mozenrath. Jasmine didn’t believe that clever ‘reformed’ statement for one minute. Aladdin might have a handle on the sorcerer, and for what it was worth they had managed to go six months without an incident from him so due credit there. But she simply could not shake the feeling that there was something bigger at work here.

And she simply could NOT understand why Aladdin willingly spent time with him. She had been meaning to talk to him about that. It had gone past the boundaries of alliance and peace accords months ago. And while she wasn’t pleased about Mozenrath being here in the palace, she needed to insist that from this point on, any arrangements as far as that went were to be conducted within the council chambers. That was their job anyhow. A sultan needed to have more important things on his mind.

Jasmine sighed and calmed herself. She was being foolish. Of course having Mozenrath go through the council for anything was a ludicrous notion. It wouldn’t result in anything good and would likely only make things problematic. Aladdin was keeping Mozenrath well in hand as it was. And while it was annoying how much time it took him, she couldn’t overlook just how much of a benefit it was having Mozenrath in their corner. Albeit sporadically.

Perhaps an olive branch should be extended. She reasoned simply. “Do you have any plans to remain in Agrabah, Lord Mozenrath?” She asked, addressing him formally.

Both Aladdin and Mozenrath looked at her in surprise. “None at the moment prin…your highness.”

“Well perhaps you could reconsider. Now that the land of the black sands is allied with Agrabah, I’m sure we could benefit off one another somehow.” Jasmine put on her best royal considerations smile and ignored the people around the room who gasped at her indulgence. Mozenrath arched a fine eyebrow at her, searching her face for some duplicity. She batted her eyelashes at him and he felt a jerk in his chest when her hand touched Aladdin’s. “My husband has been very generous, devoting his time to this mutual alliance. I want to extend every courtesy to you as I would any other ambassador to our land.”

Her overly polite tone, her pandering to the other delegates, ensuring them that she was only doing what should be expected of her. And most of all, the way Aladdin smiled and touched her hand in return, looking at her with such pride.

Really, how did the street rat think that was going to play?

“I am…thrilled beyond comparison, your highness by your generous offer. I would be thrilled to spend time in your fertile land.” Mozenrath added with clear emphasis. “Like country like queen, or so they say.”

Jasmine went rigid. And trace of warmth she had been forcing left her eyes entirely. Her smile was still there. That practiced look of utter peace she could manage in any given situation. “Really now Mozenrath. Anyone can tell you it’s not the destination, but the journey.” She leaned towards her husband, giving him a deeply flirtatious look. It was a perfectly coy little joke and the women especially laughed in good humor while the men nodded at how expertly she had diffused the potential insult.

Mozenrath curled his lip with a sneer and turned to ignore her only to see Aladdin’s eyes hadn’t left him. Something hit the bottom of his stomach like a lead weight. He had tried on multiple occasions to kill the man sitting at the head of the table. He had threatened his life, hurt his city and almost succeeded more than once.

And he had never seen Aladdin look as furious as he did right then.

The rest of the feast was long and tedious. Mostly another dull affair, but as was customary, the hospitality of their hosts extended to a suite of rooms in the palace for their stay in the ambassadors suites. Mozenrath had been placed in the solarium, which given its location in the gardens away from others suited him just fine. He had no intention of socializing past dinner.

He was only half surprised when in the later hours of the evening, Aladdin came in through the back doors, his usually friendly face frowning. “Did you think that was funny?” he said in a dark tone.

“Oh please! Don’t tell me you bought that sly little act for a moment!”

“It was a sincerely meant invitation! She doesn’t fuck around like that Mozenrath.”

“You’re right. That’s your job isn’t it? Fucking around?”

Aladdin’s jaw tightened. “You just don’t get it do you? You think this is helping anything? You think this improves your situation? For fucks sake Mozenrath don’t you understand what I’m trying to do here?”

“I understand well enough. You’re so damn transparent you may as well be air!” Mozenrath roared at him, not willing to be cowed. “You want to have your damned cake and eat it too. A nice, proper wife sitting back keeping your position in the palace safe while you gallivant to a little hideaway and tumble your… ” He sucked back that last word for a moment, knowing it would hurt him to say it almost as much as it would hurt Aladdin to hear it. But his own anger pulsed out far too eager. “…your whore.”

Aladdin blanched. “What? No! You aren’t a…Moze I never once saw you that way.” He started in but remembered why he’d come here in the first place. “Mozenrath don’t you get how this could help you! You made so much progress with helping us out. Even the council is willing to hear from you. Jasmine invites you to stay in the palace just for the sake of propriety and you act like an ungrateful ass about it!”

“Ungrateful? It isn’t as though I want to be in this palace! Why on earth should I be greatful?”

“Because I want you here!”

Mozenrath went still, his temper dissipating into awkward trepidation. “What? What in the hell are you talking about?”

Aladdin heaved a sigh and closed his eyes. “Okay look, sooner or later, Jasmine has to know about this, about us.” He looked Mozenrath over and shook his head. “I though that…if you could be here more often, let her get to know you the way I do, it might soften the blow.”

“And what do you know about me Aladdin?” Mozenrath sniffed, crossing his arms, unwilling to let the fight go so quickly.

“I know you hum when you eat sweet food. You like the scent of cedar wood because whenever I pick that oil you breath it in deeper. You carry your stress in your lower back, you sleep on your left side unless someone’s sleeping with you. And mostly you are way more lonely than you want people to think you are.” Aladdin finished, walking across the room to the sorcerer.

It was hateful how the man could be shorter than him and still make Mozenrath feel small. All those little tidbits and they were more information than anyone else had ever gotten from him about his personal life. “What if I don’t want anyone else to know that about me?” he spoke defensively.

“Fine. She doesn’t need to know any of that. But Mozenrath I think we’ve hit the point where this thing we’ve got is either going to move forward or explode in our faces.” He took hold of Mozenrath’s cheek and made the man look at him. “I care about you.” Aladdin said with no hesitation. “Whatever else we might have been at one point, I care about you now. And you can’t just ask me to ignore that.” He pushed their foreheads together and saw a very petulant look on Mozenrath’s face. “By this _geas_ I’m also responsible for you. I have to tell Jasmine. I never should have kept this from her but now it has to be done carefully. And it would be so much easier if she didn’t view you as an antagonist.”

“I signed the treaty.” Mozenrath muttered in defense.

“Not good enough. And you know why. We’re not enemies but that doesn’t mean everything you did is just swept under the rug. People have long memories and I’ll be the first to admit Jasmine doesn’t forgive easily.” Aladdin warned him strictly. “But she is capable of it. You just have to show her you’re willing to be forgiven.”

“What makes you think I give one shit about her forgiving me?” Mozenrath answered back.

“Because if you want to be a part of my life, then you have to recognize that she’s in that equation.” He said it in such a tone that there was no argument against it. “Moze, I love her. I care about her. And I’m her husband. I won’t walk away from her.’

“I’m sure the giant palace and ruling a kingdom don’t hurt either.” He growled and Aladdin gave him a disgusted glower.

“Honestly, if I could have Jasmine and forget the rest of it I’d take her and run. No regrets.” He shook his head. “But I married a princess. And this…” Aladdin gestured to the opulent guest house. “This comes with the package. So do sleepless nights, council sessions that accomplish nothing, constant political shit, and trying to continue the dynasty of an unbroken line since the founding of Agrabah.” he smiled a little. “And now, whether we meant it or not, you’re a part of that too.”

Mozenrath felt a little bit of chagrin. “Not my intention. I merely want that clarified.”

“I believe you. But it doesn’t change the facts. I care about you, but with that _geas_ on top of everything I’m responsible for your actions and who they effect. Jasmine has to know the truth, all of it. But I don’t want it to hurt her anymore than it has to. I’m asking you Mozenrath. I’m asking you as…as a friend. Just go easy on the whole all powerful ruler of evil magic act for a bit. Just in front of Jasmine.”

Mozenrath growled and leaned back against the wall. “Start by not inviting me to these things. I will…do my best to behave in front of the princess.”

“Sultana.” Aladdin noted with some amount of exasperation.

“Whatever.” And he saw Aladdin look at him a little sadly. The hero sat down on a wicker chair, shaking his head and muttering something under his breath. Mozenrath’s gut was churning. He felt like a wayward youth, standing in the room while someone told his parents what he’d been doing. It was an awkward sensation, not the least of which because he very much wanted Aladdin’s hands to touch him right now. _He’s…angry with me._ Alright so that was nothing new between them. But this didn’t feel like it had not so long ago.

This didn’t feel like anger, it felt like disappointment.

And that hurt so much more.

“What?” Aladdin said, lifting his head and looking at the sorcerer as though he hadn’t heard right.

Mozenrath wrapped his arms around himself, not quite feeling right. “I said…do you want to…punish me for it?”

There was a very long, pregnant pause as Aladdin stared at him with a calculating look. He was weighing out everything in his mind, from the situation, to Mozenrath’s reaction to it. Finally, “Do you want me to punish you because you want to be corrected, or because you think you deserve it?”

 _Because I can’t stand that look of shame you give me._ Mozenrath shrugged.

Aladdin pursed his lips. “What you’re asking me for isn’t a game sort of punishment, Mozenrath. And it’s a level of this that I’m not sure if you…if we…are ready to get to yet.” He explained in a soft voice. “Part of me feels like you need to be disciplined, not in the sense to make you excited or submissive, but to show you that if you make these decisions, choices that hurt you and others, I **will** make the choice to correct you.”

Mozenrath felt fear, real, sharp fear in his body. And yet at the same moment there was a thrill of excitement rushing inward. “Do you…” he wanted to shrink, to disappear, to portal back to the Citadel, anywhere but be there with this calm anger he’d caused. He swallowed. “Do you want to beat me?”

Aladdin’s face went from rigid frustration to shock. “No.” he said, without any level of doubt. He stood and Mozenrath took two steps back from him, perhaps afraid that it was a lie. Aladdin approached cautiously. “Moze I will never, ever strike you out of anger. I don’t do that. I don’t care if it’s a game or not I don’t do that.” He promised faithfully, than tried to explain. “Why do you think I wait till you ask to be spanked? Do you think I would really hit you if you didn’t tell me that’s what you want me to do?”

This very clearly had not occurred to him. He had thought the vocalization of the desire had been merely to humiliate him and drive him further into submission. He had never considered that Aladdin had been specifically waiting for consent.

“Moze, punishment, real punishment, is something entirely different. It won’t happen because I’m trying to get you off or get your ready. And it might not be something you want to do.” Aladdin explained. “You want the punishment because you don’t want me to be angry with you. Not because you want to stop this behavior or because you want to try. That’s not punishment, that’s discipline.”

Now say what you will, but Mozenrath did not ever once lack for intelligence. He wrapped his head around the concept, considering the logic of it. Aladdin’s hand, more gentle than he felt he deserved, pressed to his cheek and everything in him crumbled all at once.

“Now I’m going to ask you Moze, do you want me to _discipline_ you? Do you trust me to take you in hand and not hurt you?”

In his core, he felt something turn over as Aladdin stroked his neck softly, calming him, providing the touch he craved. “Y-yes.”

Aladdin gave a very small smile. “Yes what?”

“Yes, Sir.”

Aladdin gently patted his cheek, and it was stunning just how quickly Mozenrath sank into him. “I want you to undress, walk over to the corner and face the wall.” Mozenrath balked, looking around the room as though afraid they might be spotted. Aladdin shook his head. “Don’t worry. Even the guards aren’t trying to patrol here right now. Your reputation precedes you.” He said with some measure of humor. And just like that his face went back to one of strength and control. “Undress, now.”

Mozenrath was surprised to find himself shivering as he obeyed. It was a warm night, so he wasn’t cold in the least. Every layer of clothing that came off was the shedding of his own measure, his own control. Aladdin watched him, settling in the wicker chair and never letting his eyes leave the sorcerer for a moment. Mozenrath saw restraint and desire in the brown iris, and by the time he took off the last bit, he was hard. Hard and ashamed.

And deeply wanton.

Aladdin gave him a long look up and down and gestured to the corner. “Go.” He said.

Mozenrath gulped down and walked, turning his back to the room and pushing himself to where he was told. His thoughts raced as he strode across the tiles, every step making him feel so much more vulnerable. By the time he reached the wall he was shuddering head to toe.

Aladdin came up behind him, the man’s hot breath on his neck a source of comfort. “Spread your legs apart. Farther. Farther.” He instructed strictly as Mozenrath widened his stance. “Hands up behind your head, face the wall.” He ordered with harsh inflection as Moze tried to turn and look at him. A hand slid down by his pelvis and Aladdin gave his cock a measuring stroke. “Do not move, understood? You will stand here, you will face the wall, you will not turn no matter what.” Mozenrath yelped as a finger caressed over his nipple, teasing it up and sending little flickers of excitement through his chest. “And you will not speak unless I directly ask you something. Understood?”

Mozenrath nodded and Aladdin pinched down on the nipple, making the sorcerer squirm hotly. “Y-yes, Sir.” He whimpered.

And then the touches left.

He heard footsteps leaving and then the sound of a door opening and closing behind him.

And then everything went to nerves.

_Oh gods._

He wanted to sink to his knees and go numb. His stomach felt tight and every bit of blood in his body rushed to his pelvis. Every breath drew the cock to bobbing against his stomach. Mozenrath trembled at the thought of being here alone. His vision was limited to the decorative tiles along the wall and the hanging fichus above his head. The room was silent at his back and he could hear the soft call of a bird out in the gardens.

Mozenrath twitched nervously, shifting from foot to foot as he waited. He swallowed, his chest burning heavily as he thought of turning. It was foolish really. He could leave at any time. Right now in fact. Aladdin hadn’t told him he had to stay here and put up with this…this…humiliation.

The fire crackles in the braziers, keeping the room warm and calm. He listened to the popping of the coals as he stood there, awaiting the return of the one person who cared enough to take him in hand.

Mozenrath blinked back tears. _Am I nothing but a weakling when he touches me?_ He thought and bared his teeth like a dog, pressing his head to the cool tile.

A touch surprised him and he jumped, slowly recognizing Aladdin’s warm fingers around his hips. The street rat was placing something on a table as he spoke. “Listen to me very carefully, Moze. This is not going to be painful, I promise you that above anything else. It will ache, and I want you to remember that fact every time you think about saying something condescending to my wife. Understood?”

Mozenrath shifted awkwardly as Aladdin’s fingers glided through his hair, massaging his scalp. “Yes, Sir.” He said with some hesitation and felt a warm, tender kiss against the back of his neck. His insides melted into a little pool at his pelvis and he almost forgot he was about to be punished.

He hadn’t really yet learned there was a difference.

Aladdin kept one hand rubbing the necromancer’s scalp, soothing him as he faced the wall while the other pushed down along the pale, long back, parting the cheeks. His fingers teased along the outside of the hole, making Mozenrath instinctively pull his legs apart wider. Aladdin let him, watching the man’s body and waiting till he was arching back and letting the fingers slowly draw into him. “Patience.” Aladdin crooned in his ear and Mozenrath moaned, nodding.

Another finger, then another, just enough to let the sorcerer feel the stretch along his ass. _Is this it? Is he planning on fucking me?_ Mozenrath swallowed and leaned forward, presenting himself for penetration. Oh how he wanted that. Even if it was to be rough, he wanted the feeling of being opened till he burst. They hadn’t fucked the last time, and the lack had lingered in him. Aladdin grunted behind him and he could feel the hard length under the trousers, aroused by the sight of him like this.

Mozenrath licked his lips and began to rub.

“No.” Aladdin said, his gentle handling turning into a demanding grip as he corrected Mozenrath’s position. A long whine erupted from the sorcerer and Aladdin couldn’t hold back a chuckle. “Eager aren’t you boy?” he said and gave a small pat along the ass. “Remember that too.”

Mozenrath’s hazy vision focused in when Aladdin lifted something to his eyesight. Suddenly he was very alert. It was polished wood and perhaps no longer than the palm of a hand. But the bulge of the plug was fat and shining, and it dawned on Mozenrath what was about to happen.

Or at least he thought it did. Aladdin took a small bottle of oil and left Mozenrath to watch him generously coat the toy with it, making sure it was thoroughly lubricated. A pungent citrus smell filled the air and the sorcerer wasn’t given the chance to place it before Aladdin began to slid the hardness against the pucker.

Mozenrath gasped out. This was much different than fingers or even a cock. The wood was smooth and well slicked, but entirely unyielding, and it didn’t crook or follow the natural curve of his tunnel so much as demand it’s occupancy. Aladdin didn’t push, but held his pressure so that the body gently drew the toy in a little at a time, Mozenrath squirming helplessly. The base was flared and strong, and when it finally popped all the way in Aladdin gave a few taps to be sure it was well placed.

And then he stood back and took a chair, sitting down where he could watch.

Mozenrath’s eyes fluttered as he ground himself onto the plug, his hips were a little sore, but it didn’t keep him from seeking the pleasurable end. Hot little breaths escaped him and he groaned out. “Sir…please.” Was this his punishment? Waiting for the next touch? Needing it so bad but forced to hold off. Devious but not necessarily…

There was a slow warmth pulsing over his ass. Mozenrath made a little noise at the back of his throat, kneeling as he moved against the discomfort. It grew warmer still, spreading out irritably over his ring as he squeezed against it. That was a bad decision! The warmth turned into an intense burning sensation, refusing to stop even when he yelped and tried to stop clenching. “Ah! Ahhhh-ah!” he tossed about and pressed his head back to the wall. “F-fuck! Ah!”

“No talking.” Aladdin said calmly, thought Mozenrath couldn’t see the smile on his face. “Pretty effective stuff isn’t it, Moze?” he said, his voice teasing.

The burning escalated and Mozenrath lost his balance, falling to his knees as he spread his legs wide and tried to ease to sensation. He twisted, as though he could bend away from it, but nothing worked. He began to sob loudly, trying to cope. _That son of a jackal! He used ginger!_

It was actually sort of funny. Mozenrath winding himself around the floor like he could avoid this. The oil seeped into his skin and clung there, making every little nerve feel like it was aching and pulsing from heat. He mouthed the word ‘sir’ over and over again and, when that failed, he whispered Aladdin delicately as he could.

“No.” The hero reminded him and struck his ass firmly, making the feeling spurt through him.

The necromancer closed his eyes and rolled over onto his back, his cock now jutting up with no humility whatsoever. Nothing helped. Nothing eased it. Even the cool tiling only seemed to spread the oil around, sending the intense warmth over his perineum and sac. “Fuck! Oh gods please! Please!” he yelled helplessly as his balls began to tingle all over with the same maddening sensation. He was leaking precum, and Aladdin noted it.

“Third time I’ve had to tell you no talking Moze.” Aladdin said and picked up the oil bottle. Mozenrath jerked his knees shut, trying to guard his body as the hero gently but insistently spread them once more.

 _No! Nononononononono!_ A tear escaped him as he pleaded wordlessly when Aladdin let a drop of the oil onto his finger and spread it on the slit at the top of Mozenrath’s cock, mixing it with precum. Just like before, the heat took it’s time building, and there was an instant where it was bordering on the line between pleasure and being far too intense to cope.

But that was the beauty of it. It didn’t hurt. It wasn’t as though he was being literally burnt. But everything was so blindingly intense. Every breath of air on his skin made him feel like he might cum and yet the heat wouldn’t die down. Aladdin sat there between his legs, holding them open, making him feel the ache, the heat, the need wash over him.

Mozenrath’s hands gripped down in his own hair and he fell back, wriggling on the floor. He sobbed out openly, not trying to get out of Aladdin’s grip but not sure how much more he could take. When a hand wrapped around his cock and began to steadily pump, he thought for sure he might pass out. But when Aladdin reached under him and began to manipulate the plug, Mozenrath screeched into full alert.

“Shu.” Aladdin said softly. “Wouldn’t want anyone coming around and catching us now would we?”

Mozenrath warbled his pleas and began to crack. He was going to cum. It would burn and burst and he would lose touch with reality but he was going to cum.

Aladdin let the twitching cock come as close as he dared. As he saw the little spasms build he took a small leather ring from the table and cinched it tight around the top of the sac, clinching it shut with a click. Mozenrath shook, arching, straining his muscles, not quite yet realizing it wasn’t possible. Aladdin hummed, taking his time, letting the poor man come to the realization on his own.

When he finally did, Mozenrath sat up as much as he dared and arched, seeing the cock ring closed tight on him. “No.” He whimpered and bit his knuckles, shaking his head.

“Yes.” Aladdin said with gentle stroked down the underside of the rigid dick. “And you’re still not supposed to be talking. I have plenty of oil left, Moze.” He warned and the sorcerer cowed. Aladdin crooked his finger, letting Mozenrath rise slowly to his hands and knees as the sad cock bobbed under his. Every movement was agonizing bliss and he wanted so badly to find release. Aladdin’s hands caressed his cheeks, the man bending forward and kissing his with tenderness and strength.

“This is what’s going to happen. Tomorrow, you will have a choice. You can go to Jasmine and apologize directly for your behavior or you can choose to leave and go back to the Citadel. You get to make that decision for yourself. However…” he let that word hang in the air till he had the sorcerer’s lust soaked but avid attention. “If you decide not to apologize to my wife, you will be wearing this cock ring every, single day.”

Mozenrath pushed his head to Aladdin’s chest, his fingers gripping the shirt as he silently begged. Aladdin continued with his calming pets, but didn’t relent. “You will stroke yourself to orgasm every single day till we see one another again. And right before you cum, you will put the ring on until your cock calms back down. You won’t cum, you won’t find release until I give it to you.” To prove his point he reached under the sorcerer, plucking at his nipples gently to send shivers down his spine.

Mozenrath shook, head facing the floor, not even the gumption to look up and beg.

“You’re choice Moze. Suffer because you’re too proud to just say you’re sorry or apologize and come back here every night for the rest of the feast and have me give you what you need.” Aladdin said it all very tenderly. Perhaps he knew what the man would decide. Perhaps not. By then the ginger oil had done it’s work, both tormenting and enticing the flesh. The effect was dying down and Mozenrath was finding his ability again.

The man looked up with the last bit of resistance he had left and growled. “Not on your life.”


	10. Sweet Relief

**_No!_ **

Jasmine covered her mouth with both hands, stifling a sob as she tried to clean the blood from the floor. Her stomach heaved and cramped down hard again and she felt a flow trickle down between her legs. “No no no no!” she whispered in a panic and scurried away from the thin trail of blood between the silk skirts of her dress. Fine linens, some of the best available.

She took the towel and pushed it into the wash tub, scrubbing down, using soap to try and scrub it out. Nothing worked and she only succeeded in spreading the mess further about. Servants could have done the job better and much more efficiently, but they couldn’t be allowed to know about this! No matter how loyal and faithful a servant, rumors would spread, people would find out.

That their sultana might not be capable of carrying a child.

Another wretched sob broke through as someone knocked at the door. “You’re majesty? May we be of assistance, your highness?”

Jasmine shook her head, kicking herself towards and door and locking it. For a split second she had been terrified it might be Aladdin. “N-no I’m fine. You can retire for the night.” She instructed, putting on her best smooth voice. She needed them to go away while she finished this. She grabbed the towel and frantically kept scrubbing back and forth, sweat on her brow as the cramping coiled and sprung in her gut.

She felt like she might vomit.

She wanted Aladdin there and was yet terribly grateful he was off on an inspection. She wanted to be held, comforted, to cry in someone’s arms till she fell asleep. But Aladdin was the absolutely last person she wanted to let witness what had happened. Everything hurt. Her back, her stomach, her thighs. She felt like she was going to pass out but couldn’t afford to be caught in this state.

A hand touched her shoulder and Jasmine very nearly screamed.

“Oh dear. Oh my sweet sweet little flower.”

Jasmine’s face scrunched and she started bawling. “ _Ommah_!” she clutched the woman’s skirts as the lady took her in her arms and held her as she had not done in years. She turned her face in towards the smell of baking flour and garlic and breathed deep, the familiar scent doing more to calm her on a subconscious level than anything.

The woman shushed her gently, stroking down the long black hair and kissing her forhead. “Hush, hush little flower.” She said and held the queen like a child. She let Jasmine take her time and cry out her sorrow until she was near hiccupping. Once she had calmed a bit, the woman helped her sit along the edge of the tub and began to pour her a bath.

“Ommah, you don’t have to…” Jasmine began to protest but a finger quieted her.

“My little flower always did make such a mess of herself.” Ommah said softly without any actual scolding in her tone. “Hush now, we’re going to get you cleaned up.” She instructed as Jasmine submitted to her caring touch. She was stripped and gently helped into the tub, the blood flowing away under oils and a little scrubbing.

Jasmine held herself in the tub as Ommah washed her over and shushed her sobbing like a gentle soul could. When she had managed to dry her tears and her stomach cramping began to settle, the woman fixed her a cup of tea and talked of simple things. How well the garden was coming in. How her grandson had started to talk. The sultana listened politely, nodding here and there till she could bring herself under control.

Ommah finally looked at the floor. “I will take care of this.” She said with a nod. “You needn’t worry about it.”

Jasmine’s lower lip trembled. “I…Ommah you shouldn’t have to do that.” She whispered. She had put the woman in charge of the kitchens so that she wouldn’t have to lift or carry or do the aching scrubbing of other servants. At nearing sixty five, Ommah was senior staff and had knowledge of how everything was run. Not to mention she held a special place in Jasmine’s heart.

The old woman waved her off strictly. “Nonesense. If I can’t take care of this then I’m too old to be doing my work aren’t I?” she chuckled and took a scrubber and a bucket, getting rid of the blood and soap mix on the tiles.

Jasmine sighed deeply. She had always been stubborn and strict. But the most loving nursemaid any little princess could have asked for. The best mother any child could want, never letting the status of being the royal princess’s nursemaid get in the way of taking care for a small, motherless little girl. Always there for the hugs as well as ensuring a stubborn girl ate the good food along with the stuff she liked. There with a lullaby during a storm or a little doll to comfort her in her nightmares.

Ommah had been the mother she might have had.

And Jasmine felt as though she had disappointed her.

“I’m so sorry.” Jasmine muttered softly.

“For what?” The nursemaid responded with clear, sharp brown eyes. She followed Jasmine’s gaze to the light pink of the floor. “Should a woman be sorry for what she cannot help?” Ommah said in a firm tone and finished washing up. She took a large towel and wrapped it about her charge, coving the woman’s naked body and holding her close again. “I was here when your mother, Allah bless her, had such difficulty. She cried so many times, and each time I comforted her and made her stand.” She settled Jasmine onto the bed and took out a brush, mixing in coconut oil to brush to keep the locks silken. “Some women have these difficulties. I did. But eventually the body welcomes a new life. And you will swell with such pride.”

“But what if it doesn’t?” Jasmine whimpered on the verge of tears again. “What if I…oh gods what if I do and I can’t…?” she shook her head. Her mother had died in childbirth, bringing her into the world. What if she became pregnant and the same deathly illness took her as took her mother? It frightened her terribly.

Ommah went quiet for a long moment, continuing her careful brushing. “There are…manners by which a woman can keep from conceiving. Herbs and such which will keep your womb empty till it is safe.”

“Oh Ommah I can’t! You know I can’t.”

“Not forever of course. But for now. You have suffered. Your body needs time to repair. Perhaps only for a month or two until you are ready.” She tried to convince Jasmine.

Jasmine pursed her lips, mulling it over briefly before shaking her head. “I can’t. Allah forbid Aladdin should find out. I have my duty.”

Ommah nodded solemnly. “I know my dear. I know. Forgive an old mother’s concern.”

Jasmine started to cry again and wrapped her arms around her shoulders again, shaking like a leaf. No one else could be trusted to see her like this. There was no one else whom she could break to and trust that she would not be betrayed. “Ommah, oh Ommah what am I going to do?”

***

Mozenrath had never really known how miserable he could be until now.

He groped the pillow and closed his eyes, shivering as he pumped his cock slowly. It was difficult, stroking himself up, knowing he would be forbidden to cum, knowing release would be put off another day. He could feel everything twitch and strain for climax in him. His sac contracted hard as he pulsed in his own grip. The feeling was wonderful and he buried his face down into the soft pillow, moaning freely. He wanted to cum! He wanted that mind blanking bliss that came with it, even for a moment!

Hot panting accompanied the precipice of it, and Mozenrath simpered meekly as he remembered the rule.

For the fifth day in a row he took hold of the cock ring and painfully applied it, cinching it tightly shut and staving off the release. His pelvis contracted angrily and Mozenrath sobbed hard, wriggling around on the bed like a mad man as he tried to breathe it out. He cursed and shook from his core, whining and needing more than anything to find that bursting sensation in any way he could. Nothing helped. Nothing eased it. All he could do was lay there in hot agony until his body calmed down.

 _I could have kept my mouth shut. All I had to do was keep my mouth shut!_ He lamented silently, licking his lips as he thought about it. He could have spent three nights in Agrabah, feasting during the day and being very well fucked at night. He could be pressed under Aladdin right now, feeling the ache inside him fill up till he couldn’t move. Almost without thinking his fleshed hand travel behind him and began to gently tease his entry. A little oil, a little probing and he could press his fingers in and find that spot that made him owned.

Mozenrath groaned and rolled his eyes in defeat. What good would it do? He wasn’t allowed to cum so at best he’d aggravate himself further and still have to lie there and try not to lose his sanity. He pulled the pillow closer and hugged it hard, wanting badly for it to be strong arms around him. He pulled the blankets up over himself and moaned again, his pelvis clenched and horny.

When he couldn’t stand it anymore he flung himself from the bed and went to the bathing room. He grabbed a glass of cold water and threw it on himself, hoping to calm his need. His elbows landed on the marble counter and he hung his head in them, gasping for calm. Slowly, horribly slow, the erection died down, though he could still feel the desire in his veins. He carefully removed the ring and his cock seemed to groan at the strain.

Mozenrath flopped down on the bed and tried not to think of anything sexual. He thumbed the ring on his finger, looking at the glinting gold in the candle light. In this moment he would give almost anything to feel it’s warmth.

Sleeping was never something Mozenrath had managed particularly well. A cold Citadel, a dark room, any number of unspeakably nasty things skulking in the shadows, awaiting a summons. Not really the most relaxing environment by any stretch. But still, even if he had to work himself into exhaustion, he typically got six hours a night. Enough to work and do as he wished.

But tonight everything in him was restless.

He still felt hollow.

 _Hollow, what an apt word_. He walked through the corridors to the library, picked up a book, read a few pages into it, then tossed it aside. He did this three more times before realizing he wasn’t in the mood to read. He debated going down to the lab, but there were no pressing projects at the moment. His main nemesis was no longer an issue of contention, so there were no plots to hatch or schemes to plan. There were a few potions to rack, but they could wait till morning.

Dull, listless, hollow.

“I hate this place.” He muttered softly to himself and was suddenly very glad there was no one around to hear it.

But it was true. There was no corner in his kingdom that didn’t hold some bad memory for him. Even the library, where he had typically been able to disappear into a book for several hours had it’s terrible backstory. Destaine had beaten him in here more than once. And done other things too.

_Filled with bad memories._

He was tired, but sleep seemed something distant. He had no desires to crawl back into his oversized, cold bed and toss on the sheets for another few hours. But sitting here feeling melancholy in the library was doing nothing for his mood either.

_You know where you could go._

He licked his lips. Yes, yes he certainly could. After all, it was his property. There was nothing saying he had to wait for Aladdin to be there.

Mozenrath flicked his wrist, opening the portal and stepping through to the oasis.

The desert air was warm and soothing. The wind blew silently in the trees and there was a peaceful sound of crickets about. It was much more calming to be here where he could see the moon and the stars. The land of the black sand held an ever present gloom of brackish clouds overhead, obscuring the night sky. It wasn’t a fact he had ever shared with anyone, most likely because there had not been anyone to share it with. But Mozenrath had always loved the stars of the night.

He traveled up through the stairs and to their…the bedroom. He had begun using magic to keep the place tidy. Nothing extravagant, merely keeping the dust and cobwebs away while it was not occupied. Ensuring that the bed was made and any toys left over were well put away. Mozenrath settled down against the sheets and discarded his robe. It felt wrong somehow to wear anything in this bed. The moment his head hit the pillow there was a familiar scent and he inhaled it like opium.

  1. The bed sheets, the pillows, it all smelled like him. It was no an unpleasant odor, merely a warm, masculine scent. His eyelashes fluttered and the feeling of restlessness started to ebb.



The bed at the Citadel had been Destaine’s. He had taken it as a part of his conquest, but again there were the bad memories there. The wretched, hateful memories he could never get rid of. But here he could think of nothing but brown eyes and smiles. Hands so careful and attentive, driving him wild. Lips that kissed and fingers that opened him and a cock, oh that wretched cock making him plead.

Mozenrath rolled the sheets closer, and then shoved them away in disgust. Here he was whimpering over the street rats musk when he should be…

Should be what?

He swallowed hard, eyes wide open as he looked out through the parapet at the moon. “Aladdin.” He muttered softly. “Damn you. Damn you for turning me into this wanton little whore.” He sighed and coiled himself up, remembering that Aladdin had been angry when he called himself that. _Why not?_ It was a fitting description and nothing he hadn’t been identified with before. He could almost forgive himself if Aladdin would just stop the pretense and tell him what he was. A writhing, indulgent little whore waiting on his master to return.

 _I think I could be that, if he demanded it of me._ Mozenrath thought with strange detachment. But no, that wasn’t what Aladdin was after at all. The words the hero had spoken to him repeated over and over again in his mind. Words he had never expected to hear from anyone, much less that man.

I care about you.

What a _ridiculous_ sentiment. People don’t care about one another. They only pretend at it. It’s all just a keener, more subtle form of manipulating someone into doing what you want them to do. Love is another fancy, romanticized way of saying you want someone to do what you please. And Mozenrath had long ago cast aside any notion of falls for such tripe.

But when Aladdin had said those four words, he’d felt something in his chest throb and ache more deeply than his cock did now.

He thumbed the ring again and again, twisting it on his finger and thinking deeply private thoughts. How long would the hero keep him waiting like this? How many times would he have to make himself suffer for a few carelessly chosen words?

A hand on his shoulder damn near made him jump out of his skin. The little laugh was enough to make his furious as he glared at the street rat. “What? When did you get here?” he started in, sitting up quickly.

“A few moments ago. I can’t stay long. The caravan is headed back from our inspection of the farming territories and I decided to drop by and see how you were holding up?” There was a light edge of humor to his voice as he looked Moze up and down.

Mozenrath clutched the sheets, then realized he must look like a despoiled maiden. _Perhaps not the maiden part._ He coughed. “How did you even know I was here?” he questioned irritably.

Aladdin lifted the ring on his own finger. “It started getting warm about an hour ago. I figured you might…Mozenrath blushed furiously. “Must have rubbed it during the night.”

“You appeared wide awake to me.” Aladdin mused.

“Nightmares.” He excused and started to get up only to feel Aladdin’s arms pull him back to the bed.

“Stay a minuet. You can even go back to sleep if you want.”

The sorcerer scoffed. “And I’m sure I won’t wake up with your cock up my ass.”

“Not unless you want to.” Aladdin teased. “I’ve never gotten to see you sleep before. Usually we’re both too knocked out.” He smiled, the same rakish, easy smile that he always had, but there was a glint in his eyes that was very appreciative. “I liked it. You’re much more at peace when you sleep.” He kissed Mozenrath on the forehead but didn’t try and pull him back when he left again. “He sat on the edge of the bed and looked the sorcerer’s body up and down. “Do you think you’ve been disciplined enough? Do you want to play?”

“Oh? Finally gone long enough without your whore?” He spat with anger. “I’m not a toy for you, Aladdin.” Mozenrath said, finding his stance despite how his body tugged for attention.

Aladdin sat up, his face blushed with sheepish regret. “I didn’t mean it like that. I just meant…”

“I know what you meant.” Mozenrath answered without quite so much venom. He suddenly felt the melancholy rising like bile in his throat and tried to shake it off. “I need to bathe.” He muttered sullenly and headed for the tub. Plumbing wasn’t terribly common, but Mozenrath had the foresight to have it installed at his own expense. It wasn’t something he was capable of magically, and he saw no reason to skimp on such a luxury as hot water ready at his whim.

Oils, salts, and steam surrounded his body and he sank into the tub, aware there was only a screen between himself and Aladdin. He could see the outline of the street rat on the bed, turned towards him but not sure if he should intrude. _Good. Let him be the one to fester for a while._ He pouted in the tub and sank down, letting the water soothe him. Or at least attempting to let it do such work. Problem was, with Aladdin in such close proximity, his body was already imagining the games they could play.

His gut churned. _We could be in the bed right now, him making me toss and wail like a slut in the sheets._ Mozenrath endeavored not to wriggle himself down. “Is that all you think of me? Just sitting here whining for your attention? I’m not your whore Aladdin.” Mozenrath closed his eyes behind the screen and grit his teeth hatefully. _Unless you kiss me. Than I’m just a willing slut._

Why did his own mind have to betray him too?

“I never said you were. Moze, I wouldn’t call you that. I don’t even think of you that way.” Aladdin reached forward, taking Mozenrath’s hand in his and stroking over the flesh. “Or have you entirely forgotten I _was_ a whore?”

Aladdin was still there when he came from behind the screen, the street rat looking at him with wide brown eyes devoid of guile. “Moze, I promise I didn’t meant to upset you.” He started and reached forward to the taller man. Mozenrath scowled back. Of course there was nothing he could say without sounding like a jealous fool. That did nothing to improve his mood. Aladdin rose from the bed and touched his arm and the sorcerer shivered easily. “Moze, come talk to me. We don’t have to do anything else. You know that.”

 _Just make it a thousand times worse._ He groaned, but sat with Aladdin on the pillows by the fire place. Rather than avoid his gaze, instead he glared at Aladdin, full of aggravated emotions.

The hero squirmed a bit under hid gaze. “Is this because of the punishment?” he asked softly.

“I thought it was discipline?” He couldn’t resist. “Believe it or not Aladdin, I don’t spend my entire day just waiting to feel your call to me.” Mozenrath snorted. “I came here because a change of scenery does me good. I needed to relax and the Citadel is not the right environment for it.”

“That’s good. That Citadel can’t be the most cheerful place ever.” He stroked the back of Mozenrath’s hand, feeling the tension there soothe at his touch.

 _What am I doing? Why am I wasting time?_ Only a few hours ago he would have done anything to have Aladdin so close. He could feel the tug at his body eagerly wanting for connection. Aladdin’s grip changed to his wrist and it took all his self control not to moan. His thighs separated, he couldn’t help but adjust himself so as to get closer to Aladdin’s body. _Play with me. Don’t wait for permission damn you!_ He tried to communicate without saying it. Aladdin’s fingers coiled in his hair and stroked him like a comforting pet. The fire crackled cheerily and Mozenrath clenched his fists.

Aladdin, calm as he was acting, was nowhere near oblivious. He was smirking to himself as Moze wriggled there, nowhere near as subtly as he thought. He could feel desire coming off the man with aching heat. He could already imagine a dozen different things to do with all that pent up arousal. He had brought toys. There were sitting in a bag and, when he left, he would make sure Mozenrath knew there were there to be used.

But right now it was a waiting game.

“Sorry.”

Aladdin blinked in surprise. _Well apparently not that long of a waiting game._ “You’re not supposed to apologize to me.”

“Do you want to invite Jasmine here?” he shot back.

“No I don’t think so. But you will write her a note. You will apologize formally.” Aladdin saw Mozenrath breath out a sigh and nod, moving his head towards the broad chest. “Do you want to write it now or later?”

“Later.” The sorcerer whimpered.

“Then what do you want to do right now?” There was a low moan and Aladdin kissed down the man’s exposed neck, finding the little curve that excited him and feasting on it.

“Please fuck me!” Mozenrath barked out and covered his face in shame. Aladdin kept his amused laugh to a minimum before taking him by the arm and pushing him back to the rug. Humiliated or not Mozenrath didn’t hesitate. His thighs fell open and he was exposed under the robe, cock coming to life at the presence of its master. “Please…” he warbled out pitifully, the sweet tension rocking back and forth just under the skin.

“So eager! Is that it Moze? Do you want me inside you until you burst?” The hero teased, drawing a finger up the underside of the cock.

Mozenrath shrieked and turned vivid red as he heard the resulting snort of laughter. _Oh gods! Oh no no please don’t…_ He snapped his legs shut despite the wet mess he’d just created and curled up into himself.

“Defiantly enthusiastic!” Aladdin couldn’t resist the temptation and gave Moze a softly pitying look. “It’s okay pet. You aren’t the first man to…”

“Shut up shut up shut up shut up!” He begged only to feel Aladdin take a firm hold on his sac and tug. The sorcerer whimpered and opened his thighs again. That was a silent order and he didn’t dare argue it. “I’m sorry. So sorry…”

“For what? For being so excited you couldn’t hold?” Aladdin tugged again and Mozenrath wriggled as he moaned into submission. “Believe me pet, that won’t be the last time you cum tonight.” He promised and nuzzled Mozenrath’s neck affectionately. He maneuvered Moze to lie back against the amassed pillows and drew open the robe, exposing the pale wanton frame. His weight pressed the sorcerer down, fitting himself into the man’s body so they could share warmth. Hands drew over his back and the sorcerer looked up at him.

“Just once.” He offered, arching his body up to feel the hard cock throbbing up between Aladdin’s thighs. “No games. Please just fuck me.”

He balked, actually shocked for a moment. It must have reflected across his face. Mozenrath cringed and looked twice as humiliated as when he’d lost himself early. “You’ve never asked so straight forward before.” Aladdin whispered and grabbed him up. Mozenrath shivered as their mouths met and tongues entangled. Aladdin was holding him like something precious, something treasured. “I’m proud of you, boy. I’m proud of you for telling me what you need.”

Fingers slide between his ass and Mozenrath hollered out, not daring to let go of the street rat. He wrapped his arms tighter as he was breeched and whimpered. “Please…please don’t wait!”

Aladdin stood, carrying Mozenrath easily in his arms and bringing him to the bed. “Just a few moments longer.” He promised. “You need to be stretched. It’s been a while.”

“Too long…oh gods too long!” Mozenrath assured him as oil dripped down and slickened the penetrating fingers. Aladdin worked him quickly but carefully, spreading his fingers out and stroking the man’s insides. Mozenrath bit his knuckles and didn’t stop his looks of desperation. His ring squeezed tight and he rocked his hips back and forth, trying to show how bad it was needed.

But the bastard wouldn’t do it. He wouldn’t just let himself slide in and fuck the sorcerer till it ached. Aladdin smiled and soothed and added another finger, opening the man with languid strokes till he felt like he might pass out. Mozenrath hitched his legs up, catching them under the knee so he could hold himself open. The sheets wrinkled under his movements. His hair fanned out on the pillow as his cock twitched gently to life. A third finger probed him and the stretch felt too good not to rock into.

“That’s it.” Aladdin’s voice took on the sure depth of domination. “Fuck yourself on those fingers.” He encouraged. Mozenrath gasped and continued. Aladdin curved his touch to graze against the prostate and Mozenrath came apart in his hands. “Good boy. My good Mozenrath. See what happens when you behave yourself?”

 _I spend a week driving myself insane with need until you make me feel like a wanton, cock hungry little toy in our bed!_ Mozenrath nodded breathlessly and gave Aladdin another pleading look. “I’m ready. I promise.” He whimpered out plaintively to Aladdin’s warm smile.

“Alright. You’ve been good.” The hero decided and positioned himself between the thighs. He lined his cock up and there was a wet sound as he grunted and pressed in. They moaned in unison and Mozenrath’s whole body languished with desire. He threw his hands around Aladdin back as the cock made berth to the hilt. As the slow piston began in and out, Mozenrath thrilled at each hard connection. “Is that a smile I see?” Aladdin teased and the young wizard automatically bit back and frowned, afraid he’d done something displeasing. Aladdin said nothing, but marked it. Instead, he gave a hard thrust and Mozenrath bleated out his pleasure.

Another, another, each one falling into a perfect rhythm for bedplay. Mozenrath’s nails dug into "his skin with one hand, the leather grip of the gauntlet tightening with the other. His teeth set on the edge of his lip and he tried to hold back the moans if only to let himself feel that tension. Aladdin leaned down on him and bit his neck superbly, teeth grinding in on it till he felt rutted. The nip just as quickly changed to a kiss, and then a warm tongue sliding over the sensitive area. He shivered and rolled his hips on the cock.

Just in time for Aladdin to start thrusting again.

“Ah! La! Din!” Mozenrath finally barked out with each contact. He closed his eyes and gave over to it, his body wasn’t his. It was Aladdin’s. The hero could do anything he chose with it and Mozenrath would take it. Now to be fair that offer might not stand tomorrow. But right now what counted was that of all the things in the world he would have willingly bent for, all Aladdin wanted was to make him feel good.

The cracking note beneath him made Aladdin slow just long enough to look down and see Mozenrath’s pleading expression. He grinned with just a touch of wicked mischief. “Good boy.”

“Pet!” Mozenrath whimpered suddenly and shook his head as Aladdin blinked in confusion. “N-not boy. Don’t like it. Pet. Please.”

Of course Aladdin had a dozen question. Not the least of which was why Mozenrath had allowed him to call the man boy if he didn’t like it. But now was not the time. “Pet.” Aladdin whispered and felt the responding moan. “My good, sweet, pet.” Mozenrath’s mouth dropped open and he slapped a hand over it to keep from screaming. Aladdin had his wrist yanked away in a second. “Let me hear you Moze. Let me hear how much you like being made a street rats pet.”

He felt like he was being devoured. Mozenrath squeezed down tight and was rewarded with Aladdin’s eager moan as the man seized his hips and began fucking him into the mattress. “Yes! Yes please. Fuck! Aladdin!” The weight of the man on top of him felt so good and comforting. He pulled himself into it, trying to keep the connection for as long as it would last. He kneed as Aladdin began to pick up the pace, the wet smacks echoing through his body with lush tremors.

All too quickly the budding sensation passed from blissful into the realm of intense. Mozenrath’s spine went rigid as he arched up. Eyes wide, lower lip quivering, his prostate was a toy being squeezed down on as he made long scratches down Aladdin’s back. The hero hissed but didn’t stop him, returning his attention to the man’s lips. Mozenrath was sobbing against him, but the man’s cock jerked eagerly, slowly coming back to arousal.

Aladdin nibbled the man’s lip and smiled. “Can you cum from me fucking you?” he asked in short breath’s, giving a long, hard stroke inside. Mozenrath eyes rolled back in his head and he whispered yes. “Good bo…pet. Good pet.” Aladdin corrected and grabbed Mozenrath’s ass, dragging the man under him and banging in at the best angle. The sorcerers lustful wail was his reward as the man’s kernel of pleasure was keenly abused. “Oh Moze. Moze you look so beautiful. Cum for me pet. Show me you like it.”

Everything in him turned to white light and heat. His cock lifted valiantly and spurt out it’s seed all over his stomach. _Second time._ Mozenrath whimpered softly as the tremor of orgasm seized him. _Second time and I still came before him._ Was Aladdin’s self control so much more than his own? Or was it just that Aladdin knew how to make his body do what it wanted. Aladdin’s cock was thick and heavy inside him and he didn’t dare pull away as the man gave a few short, hard grunts and spilt himself into the warm hole.

They both sank to the bed, but it was then that Mozenrath did something entirely unexpected. Aladdin blinked rapidly, not sure how to react when the man’s arms drew around his waist and pulled the hero close. Soft black locks brushed against his chest and Mozenrath tucked himself into the stronger man’s body. “Just…can I have a minuet?” he begged, afraid of the answer.

Aladdin drew a deep breath. “Oh pet.” He pulled the necromancer close and began to slowly stroke down his back. “Close your eyes, Moze. It’s okay.” He promised, kissing he top of his head and letting him nuzzle without mockery. There was a soft little sound against his body and the sorcerer tightened his hold, terrified to let this moment end.

It might have been fifteen minuets or two hours that they lay there. Mozenrath couldn’t make himself stop thinking the same mantra.

_He cares about me._

_He cares about me._

_What do I do?_

 


End file.
